Edward's Temptation
by jaymelynn143
Summary: Edward and Alice both want to spend time with Bella. Edward makes a choice that not only hurts Alice, Bella, himself and his family, but could that choice cost him Bella. What will happen when one vampire losses control and tempers fly?
1. Edward and Alice

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) and to the writer's of True Blood***

(EPOV)

Another school year has finally ended and I can really get to spend some quality time with Bella. As if I didn't do that already. I still find it hard to believe that I finally found the one person who loves me for me. She even accepts me as a person or should I say a man even though I am really almost a hundred year old vampire. I find myself thinking about her often as I make my way home from her house. This morning is no exception; I didn't quite hear my pixie sister as she jumped at me.

"Edward, stop thinking about Bella. She'll be here in exactly 1 hour and 3minutes" responded my evil annoying sister. She just laughed at my thought and sighed. She was also thinking about Bella, only her thoughts were more centered on how she was going to wrangle her into a shopping spree later this week.

"Allie, she's not going to go shopping with you. You know how much she hates it when you play Bella Barbie with her. Anyways I want to spend some serious quality time with her" I exclaimed as she pounced at me missing and landing on a tree stop 15 feet away.

"Edward" she whined, "You spend all of her waking time with her. You need to share her with the rest of us. We love her just as much as you do" she was saying as Rosalie popped into the clearing we were lounging in.

"Speak for your self about the human. I still think it's a bad idea for her to be alive after all the trouble we had with James and his coven" she said looking out into a open space where two trees were being uprooted by Jasper and Emmett playing a game of tackle.

"Jasper, Emmett you two better not be destroying the forest playing one of your stupid games" Esme called as she was opening the windows in our home. Emmett and Jasper stopped dead in their tracks and began punching the trees they had ripped up back into the ground. It was funny to watch those two, afraid of tiny old Esme. I gave out a quiet laugh.

"I'm going to tell her you said that" replied my annoying sister as Rosalie turned to look at us.

"What did I say, you little demon" I replied as I stood up and began to walk out of the clearing toward the house.

"You know darn well what you said about Esme" she replied annoyed that I was going to pretend I was innocent in the matter.

"I don't have top pretend anything Alice, I never said anything out loud about Esme. You would have to admit that you were intently listening into my thoughts in order for you to hear what I had thought. You know what Carlisle said about trying to give the others a chance because of our extra abilities" I said looking deeply into her eyes as if we were in a challenge. She wasn't going to give in either; she was leaning toward blackmailing me with her info in order to spend some extra time with Bella. I wasn't in any mood to fight with her because she usually always got her way one way or another.

I just didn't feel that she needed her way in this situation.

She was playing different visions in her mind about the outcomes on my decision of whether or not I would let her have her way. I finally decided that she wasn't going t let her have Bella for the day, so her vision went to Esme grounding me because of what I said. So she would get her way.

"Not this time you little pixie" I said as I took off toward Bella's house. She was evil, but I never thought that she would try to attack me. Yet here she was on my back pushing me toward the ground with one swift blow to the back I was flat on the ground. In my mind I could see Esme had joined the rest of my family to watch this little fight between Alice and me. Carlisle was the only one missing from the scene; thank god he was pulling a double shift at the Hospital.

"I bet you twenty on Alice tearing Edward apart" stated Emmett as Rosalie gave him a swift hit upside the back of his head. I couldn't believe that they were taking bets against me or Alice.

"I bet your twenty and raise you twenty for Edward tearing Alice apart" said Jasper as Esme gave him a soft nudge. She couldn't believe the scene in front of her. Alice and I had never gone at each other seriously because we could both see the other person's point of the fight. I usually just asked her who won, and she would tell me she did. Yet this time I was going to win no matter what I would have to do. I decided that the best way to keep Alice out of my head was to avoid making a serious decision and keeping it.

**A/N**

I plan on mixing the "Twilight" book series with the TV show version of "True Blood." So the story will mix the two and who knows what might happen. I enjoy both stories and want to see what could happen if a vampire could drink from a human, but wouldn't have to change them. Could there be such a vampire out there and could he or she fall for Bella. Let me know what you all think. Should I do a story line along this or not? Review and I'll post a second chapter of what happens to Alice and Edward, who wins the fight.


	2. Alice's Revenge

***I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyers (only any new Characters are my own) ***

(EPOV)

Jasper and Emmett betting against the two of us was making me sick. I really would hate having to hurt Alice if it came to it, but to get out of this alive I might have to. I laughed at the thought of Jasper crying over a disembodied Alice. Of course Alice was not happy about that thought. She decided to pounce on me and try to knock me down. I side stepped her and as she fell forward I grabbed her two arms and pinned them behind her. I could see in Jasper's mind that he was about to tackle me.

So I quickly snapped Alice's arms and jumped into the nearest tree to me and began jumping from tree to tree. I could see that Emmett was following behind me in the trees, while Jasper stayed behind to help Esme put Alice's arms back on. Rosalie had a smug thought about how finally someone had stood up to Alice, but she was glad that it wasn't her butt on the line.

Emmett had decided to go back to the clearing to see what course of action Jasper and Alice had decided to take on me. I couldn't care less as long as I got to spend time with my Bella. It would be a overcast day so maybe we'd head to the beach and go swimming or maybe to a crowded area where we'd be alone. As her house came into my eye sight I could see her standing outside on the porch and she wasn't happy. She even looked pissed. I slowed my fierce running down to a meager pace to take my time.

(BPOV)

I couldn't wait to see Edward; our night was cut short because Alice thought I needed a night alone, as if. Edward was disappointed about the whole ordeal, but was convinced by Carlisle. I was eager to see him, to touch him, give him some love. I was caught up into a thought about him kissing me when the phone rang. I headed down the stairs to answer it. "Hello" I said as I put the phone to my ear.

"Bella its Alice, I wanted to spend some time shopping today and Edward told me you couldn't go with me. He picked a fight with me and tore off both of my arms" she was saying as I tried to catch my breath. It was hard to believe that my sweet and caring Edward would do that to Alice. Sure she was a little annoying, but she sure didn't deserve to be treated like an animal.

"I'm sorry Alice that he did that to you. I don't want to be mad at him but that wasn't a very Edward like thing to do" I said as I tried not to picture Edward losing control like that. I mean if he could do that to Alice, would he do that to me. I was a little worried now.

As if she could see my worry Alice decided to speak up. "Bella, I don't want you to think Edward would ever lose his temper with you. I wasn't trying to get you to turn on him. He did what he did to me because I tried to tell Esme what I heard him think about her. It was a joke, but he took it serious because I showed him how Esme would side with me and ground him. That's why he got mad; he can't stand to be away from you. It drives him crazy" she said as I took a deep breath.

"Okay, Alice I believe you. Yet now it comes to are you wanting to get back at Edward" I asked as I heard a slight giggle from her end. I should never have asked that question. I actually began to fell sorry for Edward.

"Bella, do you think you could be mad at him and not spend the day with him. It would drive him mad, I would say spend the day with me, but he would just come and kidnap you from our house" she stated sadly. I didn't think I could do that to Edward, but then again Alice was my friend and no matter what she said or did, he shouldn't have treated her like he did.

"I guess one day wouldn't hurt to be away from him. You better reward me with something amazing and not a makeover. Do you hear me?" I asked in a hard voice.

"I promise you, no Barbie makeover for a long time Bella. Thank you" and with that she hung up. I could tell I was in for a long day. I decided to go outside on the porch and as I turned to look at the forest I spotted him coming out of it. Well here goes everything. I put the most hurtful face I could on my face and began to scowl at him. Edward slowed his pace down and almost looked like he was scared. What had I gotten myself into?

(EPOV)

I didn't think I would ever see Bella mad at me. Yet there she stood my beautiful love and she was very pissed off. If I wasn't already dead her glare would definitely be the death of me. As I neared her I could tell she wasn't going to spend the day with me, her posture wasn't leaning toward me like it usually was when I sowed up at her house.


	3. Bella's Turning Edward

**Disclaimer**I do not own the rights to these wonderful characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own any and all new characters that I introduce into the story.

(BPOV)

Oh how I disliked Alice right now, Edward had come out of the forest looking just like a Greek God. I was memorized by his features and just wanted to run to him – but I stood my ground and leaned toward the opposite direction as him so that I wouldn't have the urge to want him. I was though having a hard time; all I wanted was him and those perfect arms of his around me. I imagined him picking me up and running into the forest unknown to me what he had planned, I had to stop that thought and focus. He was coming closer to me.

I could see a small frown on his face appear as he walked the short distance that separated the two of us. "Hello my love" he spoke before I looked at him. I could see his undying love for me in his eyes and it made me feel horrible for allowing myself to allow Alice to get me into her war with Edward.

"Hello Edward" I said trying to hide myself from him. He wasn't having any of that as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I was lost in his eyes, but my cell phone in my pocket jerked me out of them. I looked down at the phone as I pulled it out, of course it was Alice. She had probably seen this and wanted to keep me on track, mean little pixie vampire I thought, knowing darn well she would see it. As I went to put my phone away I felt it vibrate again, I looked at it and saw the text from Alice. She wanted to argue about my thought. I slipped the phone off and put it away.

"Bella what's going on?" he started to say before I cut him off. I put my fingers to his lips and then moved away from him.

"Edward I think we need some time apart. I must say that you have been with me none stop since we started dating and well I have a family and so do you. I got a call from Alice about you ripping her arms off, just because she wanted to spend the day with me shopping. I know the thought of spending all day shopping isn't my greatest time spent, but she is my friend too and she wanted to spend some time with me" I was telling him when he interrupted me.

"I don't want to share you with any one else. I feel this desire to spend all my time with you and I will not allow any one to come between my plans for us" he was saying as I cut him off.

"Edward I don't belong to you. I am a human who has friends and family. You can't go around keeping me all to yourself. I want to learn more about you and your family. They are my friends to. So I know Alice was trying to blackmail you, but I have decided that I don't want to spend the day with you or any one else. I think until you can accept that your family has just as much right to spend time with me as you do then today I'm spending it alone" I said as I move toward the front door. I felt this awkward feeling of abandonment. He just stood there as I walked back into the house, his eyes never leaving me. It was tearing me up to be mean to him like I was.

I went up to my room and fell backwards on the bed. I turned my stare to the window and there he was waiting to enter. I got up and went over to the window and locked it while closing the curtains. I went back to my bed and laid down, I was in for a long day.

(EPOV)

I couldn't believe what Bella was saying, she didn't want to spend the day with me. Alice had called her and told her what I had done. I was angry, I just wanted to take Bella to this beautiful spot up in the mountains where was a beautiful rainbow. I went to the tree and climbed up to her window. Maybe she would change her mind after seeing me up there. I saw her enter her room and lay down on her bed. She then turned to look over at me. She proceeded to get up and come toward the window. She didn't move to open it, no instead it was to lock the window and close the curtains.

If I had a heart it would have broke right then and there. Bella had shut me out of her life for the day. I jumped down from the tree and headed home to the one person who I wanted to murder. I ran as fast as I could from Bella's house to mine. I could hear the chatter of my family as they went about their business. I opened the front door with a bang all eyes fell on me. I could tell that no one was expecting e home. I was about ready to pounce on Alice when Jasper was to his feet standing in front of her.

"Edward you need to calm down" he said as he sent waves of calmness my way. I looked at him and he tried again but it was no use I had shut myself off from him. I wasn't going to allow him to change my mood. I was pissed and wanted Alice to know it. As I moved toward her I felt a set of hands on my shoulders. I wanted to just push them off, but from the mindset I knew they were that of Carlisle's. I moved back away from Jasper and Alice. I turned toward the door to see Emmett and Rosalie, behind me in the door way to the kitchen stood Esme. I looked around me and then bolted up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and put up the window panels to cover the sunlight from coming into my room.

I heard the voices of my family talking down stairs but didn't care the only voice I wanted to hear had banished me from her presence for the day. Alice would pay for this, one way or another.

A/N** Wow thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I have updated but don't know when I will update next. I have a long weekend and will be in and out all next week. Please update; I want at least 15 reviews. ~~~jaymelynn


	4. Oh My Gosh? No it didn't

**Disclaimer**I do not own the rights to these wonderful characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own any and all new characters that I introduce into the story.

(BPOV)

I was already missing Edward and I know in my heart that he was missing me. I began to think about what he might be doing right now, maybe hunting some big mountain lion wishing I was with him instead. He might even be enjoying playing the piano for Esme, how that could be right now. AH! I yelled inside my head. I hated not having him with me. I thought about what to do to pass the time.

I went downstairs and began to clean up the already tidy living room, then moved on to the kitchen which was also already clean. I headed down to the basement and began to sort the laundry and put a load in. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I tripped over some clothes and hit my head on the bottom step of the stairs.

(APOV)

I was still in some pain from where my arms had to be put back on. I didn't like the weird sensation that I was feeling as the flesh was resealing together. I was looking into the future to see what Edward had in store for me. Nothing that I could tell he was just very ticked off with me. I did feel a little sad making Bella send him away. It wasn't her fault that he lost control. Yet I was glad that she stood her ground even though I had to call her and text her to keep her on track.

As I looked toward the door Edward burst in and if looks could kill us I would have died. I could tell from his face that he was pissed and beyond control. He moved quickly toward me and Jasper with a swift gesture was in front of me. I loved the fact that he looked after me; he did love me more than I would ever be able to tell. Carlisle had quickly entered the room with Esme trailing behind him. I could sense Jasper sending Edward calmness but somehow his efforts were blocked by Edward at the same time telling him, "Edward you need to calm down." I had never seen Edward this mad.

Carlisle had placed his hands upon his shoulders trying to get him to relax a little. He was looking toward me like I was something to devour, Rosalie and Emmett had come to the front door. Edward turned to look at them, then toward Esme and then back toward us. As he took the quick inventory he bolted up the stairs and to his room. As he slammed the door shut, you could hear it echo throughout the house.

I looked to see what he was going to do, I saw him placing the window panels over his windows and locking them in place. He planned to wait out the day in his room like a child. How that made him even more childish. I leaned back into Jasper as he sat down behind me and began rubbing small circles on my back. I watched as Rosalie and Emmett headed upstairs to get some unfinished business done, while Esme and Carlisle went into the kitchen to talk.

I looked to see what Bella was doing to pass her time and noticed that she was doing chores. That sounded boring, cleaning the already tidy living room and then the kitchen. I saw it clear as day Bella falling and hurting herself. She would land on the bottom step of her stairs; oh no this would all be my fault. I quickly got up. "Jasper, I got to go. I'll be back later" I said and was out the door and on my way to Bella's house.

(BPOV)

I had barely had enough time to brace myself before hitting my head. I could smell the blood as it began to form on my forehead. I started to climb the stairs slowly and as I got to the top of the stairs I felt two small hands help me. I knew very well who it was. I was mad at this person. She is the reason that I now hand a bump and a gash on my forehead.

"Bella I'm sorry that you hit your head" she said as she moved me toward the kitchen. I didn't even look at her. As she helped me sit down I felt the wind go by me as Jasper entered the room.

"Alice what happened to Bella" he asked puzzled. I looked over at him. I was wondering why it was dark outside. I went down to do the laundry at two. What time could it be now?

"What time is it?" I questioned as Jasper put his hand on my forehead to act as an ice pack. They both looked at each other and then just shrugged.

"It's almost five o'clock" Jasper said as he looked at Alice fixing up an ice pack. I was down there for a long time. I had hurt myself a while ago.

"Bella you need stitches and for some reason the blood doesn't want to stop. Do you want me to take you to the Hospital or to Carlisle?" Alice asked me probably already seeing my answer she picked me up and out the door we flew. The motion of running at vampire speed was making me sick. I had turned Edward away this morning at eight and hadn't spent any time with him.

"Is Edward mad, Alice" I mumbled as we neared the clearing that last year I watched them play baseball in.


	5. Unexpected Bella

**Disclaimer**I do not own the rights to these wonderful characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own any and all new characters that I introduce into the story.

(BPOV)

I was already missing Edward and I know in my heart that he was missing me. I began to think about what he might be doing right now, maybe hunting some big mountain lion wishing I was with him instead. He might even be enjoying playing the piano for Esme, how that could be right now. AH! I yelled inside my head. I hated not having him with me. I thought about what to do to pass the time.

I went downstairs and began to clean up the already tidy living room, then moved on to the kitchen which was also already clean. I headed down to the basement and began to sort the laundry and put a load in. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I tripped over some clothes and hit my head on the bottom step of the stairs.

(APOV)

I was still in some pain from where my arms had to be put back on. I didn't like the weird sensation that I was feeling as the flesh was resealing together. I was looking into the future to see what Edward had in store for me. Nothing that I could tell he was just very ticked off with me. I did feel a little sad making Bella send him away. It wasn't her fault that he lost control. Yet I was glad that she stood her ground even though I had to call her and text her to keep her on track.

As I looked toward the door Edward burst in and if looks could kill us I would have died. I could tell from his face that he was pissed and beyond control. He moved quickly toward me and Jasper with a swift gesture was in front of me. I loved the fact that he looked after me; he did love me more than I would ever be able to tell. Carlisle had quickly entered the room with Esme trailing behind him. I could sense Jasper sending Edward calmness but somehow his efforts were blocked by Edward at the same time telling him, "Edward you need to calm down." I had never seen Edward this mad.

Carlisle had placed his hands upon his shoulders trying to get him to relax a little. He was looking toward me like I was something to devour, Rosalie and Emmett had come to the front door. Edward turned to look at them, then toward Esme and then back toward us. As he took the quick inventory he bolted up the stairs and to his room. As he slammed the door shut, you could hear it echo throughout the house.

I looked to see what he was going to do, I saw him placing the window panels over his windows and locking them in place. He planned to wait out the day in his room like a child. How that made him even more childish. I leaned back into Jasper as he sat down behind me and began rubbing small circles on my back. I watched as Rosalie and Emmett headed upstairs to get some unfinished business done, while Esme and Carlisle went into the kitchen to talk.

I looked to see what Bella was doing to pass her time and noticed that she was doing chores. That sounded boring, cleaning the already tidy living room and then the kitchen. I saw it clear as day Bella falling and hurting herself. She would land on the bottom step of her stairs; oh no this would all be my fault. I quickly got up. "Jasper, I got to go. I'll be back later" I said and was out the door and on my way to Bella's house.

(BPOV)

I had barely had enough time to brace myself before hitting my head. I could smell the blood as it began to form on my forehead. I started to climb the stairs slowly and as I got to the top of the stairs I felt two small hands help me. I knew very well who it was. I was mad at this person. She is the reason that I now hand a bump and a gash on my forehead.

"Bella I'm sorry that you hit your head" she said as she moved me toward the kitchen. I didn't even look at her. As she helped me sit down I felt the wind go by me as Jasper entered the room.

"Alice what happened to Bella" he asked puzzled. I looked over at him. I was wondering why it was dark outside. I went down to do the laundry at two. What time could it be now?

"What time is it?" I questioned as Jasper put his hand on my forehead to act as an ice pack. They both looked at each other and then just shrugged.

"It's almost five o'clock" Jasper said as he looked at Alice fixing up an ice pack. I was down there for a long time. I had hurt myself a while ago.

"Bella you need stitches and for some reason the blood doesn't want to stop. Do you want me to take you to the Hospital or to Carlisle?" Alice asked me probably already seeing my answer she picked me up and out the door we flew. The motion of running at vampire speed was making me sick. I had turned Edward away this morning at eight and hadn't spent any time with him.

"Is Edward mad, Alice" I mumbled as we neared the clearing that last year I watched them play baseball in. She was deathly quiet and I took that as the answer I feared. Edward was mad and he had every right to be. I could see Jasper tense up beside Alice and she handed me off to Emmett as we neared the front of the house. Jasper had taken off, that bothered me a little because I didn't see him leave.

"Emmett, where did Alice and Jasper go" I asked as we entered the house. He looked down at me and I could see worry all across his face.

"Jasper was about to bite you. Alice told him to leave before he did something he would regret. I was out in the woods waiting for Jasper to play and she handed you off to me" he said as he gently set me down at the kitchen table where Esme was waiting for me. I was trying to figure out where Edward was.

"Esme, where's Edward at" I asked as she stroked my hair. She gave me a smile and then moved on the other side of me. Rosalie had entered the room with Carlisle's black bag.

"I've got it from here Esme. Maybe you should go help the others Jasper is really mad at himself, although the blame for that lies with someone else" she said as she opened the bag up. Esme kissed the top of my head and then she was gone. Rosalie has never liked me the whole time that I have been dating Edward. I knew today was only going to get worse from here.

A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have been deciding on what to write because I have had a serious case of writer's block.

Preview of next chapter:

"Bella oh Bella, I'll kill Alice for this. I will tear her limb for limb. It's all her fault that your gone" Edward said as he looked at my lifeless body lying on Alice's bed.

"Edward, please think about what your saying. Alice didn't mean for Bella to get hurt" said Rosalie as she stepped in front of him. She planned on standing her ground with Edward. Alice was not at fault for this, he was. He allowed himself to lose control.

**Will update next chapter when I had 20 reviews. Do you think Bella's gone? Could Edward lose control, would Alice allow him to? Keep up reading to find out.


	6. Edward's Lust

**Disclaimer**I do not own the rights to these wonderful characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do own any and all new characters that I introduce into the story.

(RPOV)

I couldn't believe my luck; Carlisle had to go in tonight to work. Now I'm on call for the human, because Edward is sulking in his room. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my Emmett bring her in. She looked so helpless. Esme was beside her in a flash, all this dangerousness over a boring, plain, monster seeking human intent on becoming one of us. Esme had to leave to allow Bella to be alone with me to care for her, because she needed to see why Alice didn't bring her. I hated the thought of having to tend to her, but felt enough compassion to put aside my differences to help keep her safe.

"How did you hurt yourself Bell?" I asked as I began to inspect the wound and to check her head. She looked surprised that I had any emotions at all.

"I hit my head as I was heading up the stairs in my basement where I was doing laundry. I think I might have passed out for some time" she told me as I pulled a small wooden sliver for her forehead. She moved only slightly and mad a face. I should have given her some morphine to dull the pain, but I didn't think about it. I know she was thinking about Edward as her eyes wandered around the room and fell upon the stairs. Her life was so fragile, and yet everyone was allowing her to be put in harm's way. "Rosalie is Edward mad about the events of today" she asked as she brought her eyes to look at me.

"He hasn't or should I say given up that you are only his. It irritated him that Alice would even think that she had any claim to you. He sees you as his mate and will hopefully one day decide to make you his fully, but when one of us plans to include you he gets a little pushy. I guess he feels we all have had other people to bond and share time with; he wants to be able to enjoy as much time with you as possible. Mind you I'm no vision seer or mind reader" I said as I finished bandaging her head up. I handed her two pain pills and a small glass of water.

She was so speechless; the human that waltzed into our lives has brought us to our knees. I quickly cleaned up the table and sterilized the area to get ride of the blood smell. I also put Carlisle's black bag away. When I returned to her she looked tried. So I helped her up the stairs toward the second landing where Alice's room was. I noticed her eyes travel toward Edward's room, "I don't think it would be best if you saw him right now. Bella you need your rest and he needs time to cool off still" I had said in a whisper to her. She only nodded and allowed me to lead her into Alice's room. She laid down easily, didn't put up any fight or protest.

I lingered in the room for a little while, until she was fast asleep and then I covered her up with a blanket. She was so pale already; she could have passed as one of us. That thought brought a smile on my face, I would never admit to it but I would like to have another sister to hang out with. I can only handle so much Alice bonding time. She reminded me of Emmett all those years ago that I found him dying after the bear attacked him. Edward would kill himself if she wasn't in his life. I'm just going to have to get over it, I might disapprove or it but deal with it.

(EPOV)

It was so dark in my room; I hated having to resort to hiding out like a vampire afraid to be in the sun. I couldn't blame anyone but myself for Bella not having the day I planned for her. I couldn't even blame Alice, I could have allowed her to spend time with her this morning and then I could have had her for the afternoon. If only I had allowed Alice to have her, I would have Bella in my arms right now enjoying her warmth as it flooded on my cold body. Even though I had the music blasting in my room I caught the tail end of Rosalie's thoughts. She was thankful Bella was okay, that Alice didn't hurt her. Fury and anger tore through my dead heart, my Bella was hurt. I lept from my corner to the door to see what had happened.

I opened the door quietly and peered out, Rosalie was just heading down the stairs. I opened the door all the way and began to make my way into the hallway. That's when I scent so powerful, that I knew who it belonged to. Bella was in my house and she was either bleeding or had been, the aroma of her blood lingered in my mouth as I stopped breathing. It made the venom fill my mouth at the same time. I began smelling the air and stopped as I went toward Alice's room. There lying sprawled out on the bed was Bella covered with bandages over her head. I was horrified to see her like this.

(RPOV)

"Bella oh Bella, I'll kill Alice for this. I will tear her limb for limb. It's all her fault that you're gone" Edward said. I ran up the stairs to see what Edward was going on about. When I found him I saw as he looked at Bella's lifeless body lying on Alice's bed. He was angry; he really thought that she was dead. Of course I already thought about how pale looking she was. I moved toward him.

"Edward, please think about what you're saying. Alice didn't mean for Bella to get hurt" I said as I stepped in front of him. I planned on standing my ground with Edward. Alice was not at fault for this, he was. He allowed himself to lose control. All Alice wanted to do was spend some time with Bella. He would not push the blame off on her. "Edward, you've got to hear this. Alice didn't hurt her; Bella hit her head as she was going up the stairs in her basement. Alice got there in time to bring her here to get all bandaged up" I was explaining as he went to pounce at me. I didn't feel him, so I looked over to him and saw that Emmett was holding him back. Emmett began to pull him toward the bed to sit him down.

(EPOV)

Rosalie was trying to tell me how Bella got hurt. I wasn't having any of it. I got ready to jump for her when I felt two hands pull me down toward the bed. Emmett was trying to bring me to my death. My sweet Bella was gone, and my brother was forcing me down. I lost my concentration when I felt two warm hands gently rub my neck. I lost it all right then. I quickly grabbed one of those hands and sank my teeth into the warm flesh

I was no longer the human vampire lover as I allowed myself to lose control. I began feeling the warm sweet fragrance of her blood entering my mouth. A frenzy in my whole being began. I was in heaven, her blood was so good. I was draining her, my one true love and I couldn't stop. I heard Alice's voice, and several arms grab me. They were trying to pull me off of Bella. Realizing that I was hurting Bella made me sick, I let go of her and watched as her now more lifeless body fell to the bed. Bella's blood racing through my body as I was quenched. I couldn't bare it; she would now begin to writher in pain and start to scream any minute. I felt like a monster. Hell, I was a monster. I backed up and could feel everyone's eyes on me as I looked at their faces and saw shame, hate, fear, sorrow and freedom. I couldn't handle it; I ran for the window, flung it open and left to the tree in front of me.

(BPOV)

Edward was angry at Alice, but it wasn't her fault that I got hurt. It was mine. I was still waking up as I felt the movement of Emmett sit on the bed, with Edward in his grasp. I wanted to show Edward I was alright, so I put my hands on both sides of his neck. He was trembling just a little, but when my hands touched him he turned slightly. I saw some many things wash out of his eyes in that brief moment as I watched him sink his teeth into my arm. The pain felt different then when James bit me. I didn't feel the burning sensation that I had felt when I was first bit. I was feeling weak and faint. I knew this was because of the amount of blood being taken from me. I barely realized Edward had stopped drinking from me because darkness had overpowered me. I whispered, "I love you, Edward" and was gone.

A/N** I know what a cliffy. I know I will get some mean messages telling me how I left you all hanging. I want those reviews so I thought I could write more, I had more to say but wanted to leave you all hanging. Be kind review. jaymelynn


	7. Revise: Tempers Fly, Searching Love

Disclaimer: The idea and concept are mine the rest belong to S. Meyer.

_A/N: I am glad that I have at least one honest reviewer who told me it was a little confusing nissa0909. They like to tell me about my mistakes, thank you for that. I type the chapters fast and try not to go back over it or I tend to feel a need to revise it. I did take their suggestion, I reviewed this chapter and tried to fix all the mistakes I found and to make the chapter longer and add a POV from Edward. Please enjoy and continue to review. ~~~jaymelynn_

(BPOV)

I couldn't believe that Charlie was just sitting here having a conversation with the Cullen's. I felt a little pain in my wrist and looked to see how bad it was. My left wrist was swollen, black and blue. I ran my fingers along the spot where I could see his teeth marks. It hardly mattered what had gone through his mind when he bit me. I just wanted him to be fine. I looked up to see Alice sitting in front of me.

"Is there something you know that we don't Bella? What is it? I can't see Edward and I want to know why you're not a vampire right now" she said in a not so friendly voice, that was very unlike Alice. I was a little afraid. Not for my safety, but for Edward. No on knew where he was and that worried me terribly.

"I have no clue as to what your talking about Alice" I said in a firm but convincing voice. I looked at Esme who was lost in a world far form here. I know she was trying to keep a strong face, but she was just as lost and afraid as I was or even more so.

"You are lying, Isabella Swan. You know very well what I am talking about. You knew Edward would be mad and somehow you still allowed yourself to be drawn to him" she was now very angry. She wasn't even controlling herself; Rosalie actually stepped in front of her to keep her from hurting me. I had never seen Alice lose this kind of control, she was almost someone totally different than who she normally was. Jasper was trying his best to calm her, but he wasn't affecting her very well.

"Okay Alice that is enough. Maybe Bella is telling the truth; maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. Right now our focus is finding Edward. I want you to keep your distance from Bella" Carlisle said in a calm and quiet voice. Rosalie grabbed my arm to help me to my feet. As I stood there with Rosalie it hit me that this family was hurting because of me. My love for Edward was tearing his family apart.

"Bella I'm going to take you to Edward's room as soon as Emmett and Jasper has cleaned it. Edward was furious after he hurt you that he was kind of destructive to his room, but don't worry it'll be okay. I think you'll be more comfortable there instead of in Alice's room" she said as Carlisle came to my side. I just nodded my head; it really didn't matter where I went.

"Here Bella you still need your rest so take these pills. Don't worry if anything new comes up, we will let you know. Rest for now" he said as he handed them to me with some water. I took them and after a moment felt very drowsy again. Rosalie helped me up to Edward's room. I sat down on his couch, trying to figure out what had happened. I fought with all my strength to stay awake, but lost out to the battle as my eye lids surrendered and I feel asleep. I could faintly hear the voices of Rosalie and Alice as they seemed to argue over something about me. I couldn't make out much of the conversation, but did hear my name and something about Edward in a dark place, thinking abut going to the wolves. None of this made any sense to me. I was fast asleep by the end of their conversation, happily dreaming of Edward and me in our meadow.

(EPOV)

I couldn't even think about what I had just done. I was truly an evil monster. I let myself give into that part of me, the part that has always knew I could never be Bella's hero. No I wasn't even human enough to stay around and watch her suffer. Why shouldn't I have been forced to endure all that pain again, it was my fault that she would now be burning on the inside. If I had a heart I would have left her that first time and never came back, but no I was selfish and wanted her to love me, hell she loved me despite me being a vampire

I know nothing of the time that I ran from the house till now. It could have been hours, days, months even years and I still wouldn't know. I would have all of eternity trying to win her forgiveness for taking her humanity away from her. I would first though still see if she wanted me, if not than I would go away and let her live her existence with the family, I doubt they'll want me seeing that I am a monster and all.

I could feel the sun heat coming over the sky way before it even shone in the sky, another day was beginning, another day of my miserable eternity of shame.

(BPOV)

It was even darker when I woke up. I tried to make as little noise as I could. I heard the family downstairs talking and going over what they planned on doing to try to find Edward, except for Rosalie. Her voice I didn't hear, but I could feel a cold hand grasp mine. I looked over to see Rosalie sitting beside me. She put her hand to her mouth signaling me not to speak.

"Shh! don't say anything" she wrote down on a paper. She then moved her arms around me and moved toward the open window. She mad a fairly quick and quiet jump from Edward's room on the third floor to the ground. She then began to race into the forest. I closed my eyes trying not to picture the rush of trees and what not that was going by me. I could hear water off in the distance and wondered what we were here for because she slowed down and eventually even stopped.

"Rosalie, why are we here" I asked a little puzzled. She looked at me and then around. It was if she was trying to see if we had been followed or not. What was the big secret; I mean Alice probably already saw her take me. In case she had forgotten they were vampires were't they.

"Bella, I know that you are hiding things from us, but no matter what they are remember you are part of this family. After Edward bit you I followed a trail to leading to your house and then back to a meadow over the hill beyond the waterfall" she said quickly. "I didn't know Alice would be so mad at you, so I decided to block my mind from her. I know Edward didn't mean to hurt you, but everyone is worried and I can't take anymore of the stressful tension coming from everyone. I believe Edward is in this meadow. It's just beyond the waterfall there" she said as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Rosalie are you going to come with me" I asked as she let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella your on your own. I think if Edward hears my thoughts he will flee like he has been doing whenever we get to close to him. Your safer to go on your own since he can't hear your thoughts" she said moving away from me and toward the bottom of the hill. I would be alone to face my vampire.

I moved up the hill slowly trying hard not to lose my footing and fall. As I reached the top of the hill I looked down behind me, Rosalie was no longer alone Emmett had joined her. He was holding her close to his body. She was motioning for me to continue with her hands. I smiled and then looked down the opposite side of the hill. The meadow I was looking at was the one that Edward had brought me to, it lay below me beautiful and serene waiting for me to enter it. I could see the sun peeking through the clouds slowly spreading across the flowers all around me as I walked.

I began to climb down the hill going toward the shinning sun. In the distance there stood the gleaming diamonds off of my Edward. He was allowing the sun to shine on him as if he was on fire. The sight in front of me just made my heart melt, he looked gorgeous just like the first time I saw him in the sun. He didn't even look toward me as I made my way toward him. He was standing on a rock that was on the edge of the forest, but yet still in the meadow. Slowly trying not to lose my footing I climbed onto the rock that held my beloved. I could feel my heart beat race a little as I climbed on the rock which held my one true love. He kept his head down looking at the rock and his body very still, almost like I saw him the first time we touched a statue frozen in time.

"Have you come to kill me?" he asked not even looking up at me. I could feel him tense just a bit under my touch as I placed my hands on his arm.

"No, Edward. I have come to bring you home" I said as I moved my hands toward his face. I tried to force his face to look at me. I wasn't having any luck with it either. As if he could read my mind he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at me, they were crimson red, meaning he hadn't hunted since he bit me.

"What trick is this? I know last time I saw you, I almost drank you dry. Bella I killed you didn't I. Am I dead already" he asked with this agonizing fearful look in his eyes, his face was terrified.

"Edward, you are not dead. You are here with me. We are standing within the meadow that you love so much, I have come to bring you home with me. Please allow me show you that you are not dead" I said as I stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. He reached down and picked me up as we embraced. It felt amazing to be in his arms once again, for him to hold me this close. I could feel his chest move as he took in air that he really didn't need, breathing in and out. After a moment or so I felt him tense up, I looked up into his eyes and could see the hunger in them. "Are you hurting right now Edward? My scent is hurting you because you haven't hunted, have you?" I asked him moving my hand to trace the dark patches under his eyes. He turned his face from me.

"I am ashamed that I hurt you Bella, I allowed myself to give into you and I bit you. I don't understand why you're not in pain. Aren't you afraid of me? Doesn't the color of my eyes tell you how dangerous I am to you?" he questioned me as he let go of me. He wasn't going to scare me away this easily. "Who sucked out the venom from you? I owe them so much" he said almost a whisper. I could tell this was hard for him. Yet somehow he picked me up again and lept toward a wooded area on the opposite side of the rock that were standing upon.

"Edward where are you taking me?" I asked as he kept moving.

"I'm taking you home so that I can go face my family alone. I have so much to answer for and I will not allow you to get hurt in the process" he said not slowing down his pace.

"Edward stop right this moment. You need to hunt before you go face our family. I will not let you do it alone" I said as I wiggled my way out of his grasp and fell to the ground.

He looked at me puzzled or even if I had grown a third eye on my face.

"Bella, I could hurt you again if I hunt with you this close. I don't think I could handle that if I did something to hurt you again" he said collapsing to the ground next to me. I placed my hands on his face once again. I looked into his hurting eyes and gave him a kiss.

"I trust you with my whole being. I know you will not hurt me" I began but was cut off by him.

"Bella why won't you see me for what I am. I am a monster and any sensible human would be running from me right now" he roared at me. I was afraid of him now not because he could hurt me, but because he had never yelled at me like he just did. His face was just inches from mine when he did that. Tears began welling up in my eyes as I crawled out from under him. I got to my feet and began stumbling as I tried to walk away.

"Don't go Bella; I'm sorry for losing control like that. This whole mess has been my fault. You are only trying to help me. Please love, come back and sit here with me for a moment" he said as he reached for my hand. I stood there for a moment, but gave over to my heart as I placed my hand into his. I couldn't leave him even if I wanted to. My heart belonged to him.


	8. Questionable Hunting Sights

Disclaimer: All this belongs to S. Meyer, idea only mine.

A/N: I will not post new chapter until I get at least 25 reviews, so tell your friends.

So enjoy and keep a eye out for my other stories; _Gracie's Story and Protective Sister._ I enjoy all the feedback so let me know what you think. I think there are only two more chapters. Next will tell why Bella isn't a vampire.

(RPOV)

I could sense that Bella was a little worried about having to face Edward alone, but it was totally for her own good. Edward would run away if anyone else had gone to him. He really feels that he has messed up big time. It's good that Bella loves Edward enough to try and save him. Her love for him is probably the only thing that could save my brother. I watched quietly as she moved further up the hill. She was braver than any human I know, though I don't know many of those.

I felt two strong arms grab my shoulders as I went to turn around. Emmett had come looking for me. My loveable vampire husband had cared enough to allow me to do this for Bella and Edward. This way I could prove to the both of them that things have changed, not only for them but for our whole family. Edward didn't need to suffer for being who he is; he should be able to have some happiness in his life. I watched Bella as she succeeded to reaching the top of the hill without falling; as she turned to look back at me I motioned for her to continue her journey to Edward. She even deserved happiness, even if it meant she would lose everything.

(BPOV)

I waited for Edward to make up his mind on what he wanted to do. I just hoped and prayed that he wouldn't want to send me away, for if he did I don't think my heart could bear to be away fro him. He looked up at me and brushed the hair away from my face, and leaned down to brush his lips across mine.

"Bella please allow me to take you home. It would only be for an hour so that I might be able to hunt. I promise I'll come to get you before I go to see my family" he was saying as he turned his head toward the opening in the wooded area. There stood two people. He mumbled something to them and then moved closer to me. I watched as Rosalie and Emmett entered.

"We thought that you were having Bella, so we were wondering if you had any to spare" Emmett was saying as he got a well deserved slap to the back of the head from Rosalie. I laughed at that, which got Edward to turn and look at me. I smiled as his eyes seemed to be lingering on me.

"I'm sorry Edward, we didn't mean to intrude on your space, but Emmett was sure you were eating Bella. I told him that you weren't but then we heard you roar. I didn't think you needed anything else to worry about" Rosalie was saying as Edward cut her off.

"Rose, it's okay. Bella is being very stubborn. She is insisting to stay with me while I hunt" Edward said with sadly. It was really trying him that I was being so difficult about the whole situation. I watched as a few moments passed by before anyone spoke again.

"Edward, we'll keep her safe while you hunt. I will not let you hurt her" Rosalie said as she stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I promise you, if I sense you losing control I will take her to safety" she continued. I looked back and forth between them. I think Rosalie might have gotten through to him because he seemed to release his tensed body. I could actually feel him coming closer to me.

"I guess, I don't have any choice because Bella won't leave me without putting up a fight" he gently whispered. I looked over at him and his eyes were convening that he was serious about the whole fight idea. He was right though if they tried to take me from him I would struggle and fight with them. He grabbed my hands and gave them both a kiss. "Bella you must promise me that if Emmett or Rosalie begins to take you away because I lose control, you must not struggle with them. It would only be to protect you" he was saying.

"I promise, I will be a good girl and listen" I said smiling at him. He just gave a small chuckle and kissed me. He knew I would lie to him in seconds so that I wouldn't be forced to go anywhere. He would really do just about anything for me, but the one thing that I want most of all seems to escape from us-from me mainly. I mean he did bit me I thought, so why wasn't I a vampire. I was deep in thought when I felt his lips on mine again.

"Okay. Emmett and I are going to get ready and try to catch ourselves a meal. Are you sure you still want to see that" he asked still giving me a choice to leave. I shock my head and I could see the huge smile coming from Emmett. He was excited that I got to see them hunt. I wasn't sure I was excited or scared- maybe more nervous.

Rosalie sat still beside me never moving her arm from mine. I watched patiently as Edward moved from me and sniffed the air. In the distance I could hear leaves moving, Edward had caught a scent. The scene that followed that was unbelievable. Words could not describe what I saw. Edward was so very graceful and very fast. He was so fast that I really only saw a blur fly by me right after saw a doe prance into the area where we were. The doe was so spaced out that it never saw what over powered it.

I now knew why he never wanted me to see this; it felt wrong for him to hurt the innocent, helpless animal like he did. Yet, another part of me knew if he didn't he would attack a human and kill them instead. Watching Edward hunt made me realize how much I did love him; to me he wasn't the monster he thought he was. To me he was another being trying to stay alive by whatever needs available to them. I saw the same aspect as I even gave a glance over at Emmett drinking freely from another doe. He was actually kind of playing with his food. I gave a small chuckle, only to have Rosalie give me a small smile.

"Are you guys' stupid. Seriously!" yelled a very angry vampire. I watched as Rosalie turned to look at the speaker of those words and I followed her motion. Three things seemed to happen in slow motion as the words were done being spoken; one Edward gave a small growl, two Emmett lunged in my direction and three I felt a sense of fear. Would this be my end, would I die just because of my stubbornness?


	9. What, he didn't just ask that?

Disclaimer: All rights belong to S. Meyer

Okay I think the next chapter will be the end to this story, but I think I will right a sequel to it. I am not totally sure yet. I want40 reviews before I post a new chapter. Keep on reading. ~~jaymelynn

**PS.. I am so sorry about the mistake. I saved the wrond document on my disk and didn't preview the chapter before I posted it. That chapter belonged to one of my other stories. Please for give me and here is the REAL chapter for Edward's Temptation. **

(BPOV)

"Are you guys' stupid. Seriously!" yelled a very angry vampire. I watched as Rosalie turned to look at the speaker of those words and I followed her motion. Three things seemed to happen in slow motion as the words were done being spoken; one Edward gave a small growl, two Emmett lunged in my direction and third I felt a sense of fear. Would this be my end, would I die just because of my stubbornness?

My eyes fell as Emmett lunged in my direction, only to be pushed away from me by Edward. Edward pinned Emmett down and was leaning on top of him. Emmett was trying hard to push Edward off of him.

"Bro relax I wasn't going for Bella. I was jumping toward Rosalie. I have better control than that" he said as I watched Edward release his hold on Emmett. I looked up to see Alice standing in front of us now. She looked very mad. I was worried she might lose her temper again.

"Do you two boneheads realize the danger you put Bella in. I mean so what if she didn't want to leave Edward, you should have made Rosalie or Emmett take her away from here" she was saying so fast I almost didn't catch all that she was saying.

"Alice I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. You should relax a little" I said to her. She glared at me which made me feel a little unsure.

"Sure your fine now until Edward decides to nip you again, I mean Bella why do you keep chancing fate like this" she was still speaking when she was interrupted by another person.

"Alice that is enough, let's go back to the house and discuss this before Charlie stops by or calls" spoke up Esme as she reached down and grabbed my arm. "Edward you will come with us, right?" she asked. He nodded his head and went to take my hand. Esme released her hand and allowed Edward to take my hand.

"We will see you back at the house you two" Rosalie said as she began chasing after Emmett. He was stalking over Alice. She was moving from side to side to keep one step ahead of him. I laughed as I watched them doing that. Esme was next to Rosalie as they ran up ahead of us allowing us some space to talk.

(EPOV)

I couldn't believe my luck Alice would be mad that we were hunting this close to Bella, hell I didn't like the idea any more than she did. Yet, if Bella had her way I lose control more often to allow her more time with me. The thought of Bella not being by my side hurt like my dead heart being ripped from my chest. I was worried that Emmett was going after Bella a moment ago, but as he struggled with me he showed me what he wanted to do. All he wanted to do was jump at Rosalie to get her to chase him around.

I was even more thankful that Esme had joined us to reign in Alice's wrath. I saw in Rosalie's head how Alice lost her temper with Bella earlier. I would have a talk with my sister about that later, but right now I was enjoying my time with Bella. We were walking slowly when I got a flash of something. I wasn't quite sure what it was, it wasn't anything I had experienced before. I was in someone's mind, but whose mind. I watched in slow motion as they moved their hands to someone's face. That person turned around and lost control. I was appalled at the sight in front of me. I stopped walking which caused my family to come back to us.

I continued to watch as Bella's mind showed me myself in her eyes. She looked at me lovingly even as I bit her. I felt the sensations coming off of her as I sucked blood from her. What I thought back to when I bit her. I felt the venom in my mouth but as I began to drink from her I swallowed the venom with her blood. Watching the whole scene from her perspective made me realize I was the one who she loved. Even as I was draining her of her blood her heart still loved me. I let go of her hand and picked her up. She was everything to me.

"Edward is everything alright" asked Esme. I nodded my head and kept on kissing Bella.

"Esme, Edward has just realized why Bella isn't a vampire. Bella shared her thoughts with him" Alice said as she approached us. I didn't care.

(BPOV)

I didn't understand why my mind was thinking about the night Edward lost control, but it was I was reliving it all over again. I was trying to think of why I was thinking about it when I felt Edward stop. Before I could say anything he had picked me up and was kissing me on the lips. I didn't even know the others had come back until I heard Esme speak.

"Edward is everything alright" asked Esme. I felt him nod his head as he continued to kiss me. I didn't care I continued to kiss him back.

Then I heard Alice talk, "Esme, Edward has just realized why Bella isn't a vampire. Bella shared her thoughts with him" she said as she approached us. What did she just say that shared my thoughts with Edward, but how is that possible. How did I do that? Then I thought about it I was thinking about that night and oh no he saw what I saw. I pulled away from him.

"Bella are you alright" he asked as he tried to grab my hand. I pushed his hand away. He looked sad that I had done that.

"Is Alice right Edward, you saw my thoughts from that night" I asked. He nodded his head. I looked away from him. I was now ashamed. I took off to the house it was just ahead of us. I faintly heard Alice tell Edward to let me go. I ran into the house with out stumbling for once. Jasper was sitting on one of the couches across from Carlisle. I looked at them and collapsed on the floor. I was scared for once that Edward wouldn't want me. He had seen inside my head, did he see how much I wanted him. Did he see how I longed for him? I just laid there and sobbed not knowing what would happen to me if Edward decided it was my fault that he slipped up.

I did feel two arms pick me up from the floor, but I didn't care my life would be over soon enough. If he did think I was too much for him I would just kill myself. There would be no way that I could go on living after knowing him. I could feel the change in direction as he walked up the stairs and into his room. There he laid me down on his couch and lay beside me. He allowed me to cry freely as he rubbed small circles on my back. I don't know how long I was there or if I was asleep until I heard Charlie's voice.

Kept my eyes closed as I listened to his conversation.

"What do you make of the two of them Carlisle?" he asked. There was a moment's pause.

"I don't know what to say Charlie, every since the Van incident earlier this year Edward has been very protective of her. Then when she got hurt in Arizona he has gone over board" Carlisle said as Charlie gave a small chuckle.

"I was worried that she would be alone, but I think she has fallen in love. I don't know how you and Esme deal with this. All of your kids are dating and you seem so relaxed about it. I am stressing out and I only have Bella. You have five kids and four of them are dating each other" my dad said as Carlisle gave the lightest laugh.

""I know it scared me at first, but then I was comforted by the fact that in our house there are no secrets. Everyone knows everyone else's business. So if one of the couples was doing something they shouldn't we'd find out about it" he said stretching the truth just a tad bit. I felt Edward move just the slightest making me feel a little scared.

"Oh hey dad, Charlie. I guess I fell asleep" Edward said as smoothly as he could while he gently got off the couch. "I was just rubbing circles in Bella's back and the next thing I know I'm out cold" he whispered.

"How has she been today?" asked my dad.

"She wasn't feeling too well earlier. She's very emotional right now" Edward said. I could almost feel their eyes staring at me. "Charlie I know you weren't too happy about Bella's accident a couple of months ago, but I have found that I can't live with out her. I guess by her accident proneness I feel the urge to protect her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her" he was carrying on when I heard my dad clear his throat.

"What are you getting at Edward?" he asked kind of harshly. I bet he was now giving Edward the dirty eyes. This thought made me laugh in my head.

"Sir I guess I am asking you for your permission to marry your daughter. I want to propose to Bella" Edward said. My thoughts were going crazy, he did love me even after he saw the way I viewed him. He still wanted me, more over he wanted to make me his. He was standing in front of my dad asking him for my hand in marriage.


	10. Bella, Edward and Growling

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to S. Meyer. I am only a muse. Please forgive me for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter it was hard to write. I have been sick and wasn't sure when I would be able to post. I wrote the chapter long hand and my sister typed it out for me. I have to post for another story, but will try to update this one soon. Please review, tell me how you liked the chapter, hated it or whatever your thoughts are about it. Thanks for reading. ~~~jaymelynn

Edward's Temptation

(BPOV)

As I laid on the couch alone, since Edward choose this moment to 'wake up'. I pondered what I was overhearing them talking about. I just couldn't believe my Edward was asking my dad permission to marry me. I wanted to 'wake up' right this moment, but at the same time I was eagerly waiting to hear what me dad's answer was going to be. Would he say, 'Sure boy you have my blessing' or 'What the hell do you think you are doing?" I was hoping he would say the first, but my heart was telling me my dad would say the second.

"Um Edward, don't you think that you're a bit young to be thinking about marriage" Charlie asked him, I sighed in my head.

"Well Charlie, I know we're young, but I am madly in love with your daughter. I really came to my senses about how I felt about her when she got hurt a few months ago in Phoenix. I think we all know how close we came to losing her, but I am thankful my dad was with us. I honestly don't think I would have been able to survive a world where Bella didn't exist. It pains me to be apart from her, all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with the woman that had brought joy to my heart and my life. She means so much to me and even to my family" Edward said in reply to my dad's question.

"Charlie, he is not lying when he says she has brought joy to his heart or our families. She really has changed him in ways that only we his family could see. I tell you that with the full truth that every member in our family has come to love Bella as if she was a member of this family. I know it seems strange that Bella is so attached to my son, but he is the same way with her. He is attached to her in more ways than we could ever imagine. He has found a soul mate in Bella, and I know you know in your heart that Bella has found her soul mate in him. I know as a dad it's hard to let go of our children, but we have brought them up to the best of our knowledge, and now sometimes sooner than later we have to let them go. Right now you have to make a choice, are you ready to let your little girl go or will you hurt her" Carlisle spoke so kindly and quietly to my dad.

I was left in awe at this man that hopefully I would one day call father. He would never replace Charlie as my dad, but I knew in my heart that he had already begun to call me his daughter. I also knew he had room in his dead heart for me because he would do anything to make his son happy. He has already mad the biggest sacrifice as a father by accepting me first as a human, and hopefully one day as a vampire.

"Okay I'll admit I see the love in her eyes when she sees you Edward. She loves you more than her own life, I'm not sure it should be that way but I can't tell her how to live her life. I'll give you my blessing, but if you do anything to hurt her you'll have to answer to me" my dad said really fast trying not to chock as he spoke the words.

"I understand, Charlie. I will not do anything to hurt her" Edward said as I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes to scan the room only to see Edward looking out the large window. My heart began to beat faster as I longed to get off the couch and jump into his arms. He must have heard my crazy heart giving me away because he decided to look at me. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Oh Bella, I know you're awake. You've been awake for some time" he said with a small chuckle.

"Really Mr. All Knowing Vampire. If you think you know everything how long have I been awake then" I asked with a small smile creeping onto my face.

(EPOV)

My dead heart almost jumped out of my chest as I realized when I moved from under Bella, she was waking up. I didn't want her to hear me asking her dad this personal stuff, but I wasn't sure if I would ever get another chance. I listened quietly as Bella's heart beat was fluttering so rapidly, she was listening to the whole conversation. She was just as eager as I was to hear the answers to the questions that were being asked and answered. I guess I should be relived because this way I wouldn't have to replay any of the details to her later on because she would want to know all the information.

Her heart skipped and fluttered as her dad took several minutes to answer 'yes' or 'no' to my asking to marry her. She seemed almost as excited as I was to hear the response to that question. How I loved listening to her heart beat. Carlisle also heard it, '_Son, you do know that Bella's listening. She's awake, listen to that heart beat of hers, if it beats any faster_.' I nodded at him to let him know I knew she was awake. He gave a small chuckle in his head. I knew very well she wasn't the only one waiting and listening to this conversation, my whole family was listening and waiting. They all wanted to know what Charlie had to say. Damn vampire hearing!!

Right before Charlie gave me his answer I got the answer to my question from Alice. I heard her give a whisper 'yes' and then heard her squeal loudly in her head, then she began debating on how to plan the wedding. Good God, I hadn't even asked Bella to marry me yet and Alice was planning a wedding. I looked toward Charlie and faked a patient look as if pleading with him. He said 'yes' and then began to lecture me if I hurt her. I nodded and told him I understood and wouldn't hurt Bella. All the while I listened to his mind. He was debating on how to tell me at first he wanted to go with his mind and say 'no', but instead he went with his heart and said 'yes'. Thank you God that Charlie went with his heart.

Bella's heart was driving me crazy, Carlisle sensing this began to pull Charlie from the room to go talk downstairs. I went over to the large window just to gaze out of it until Bella decided to 'wake up.' I turned to look at her and as I did I noticed she quickly closed her eyes. She was checking me out. Ha, how human. I moved closer to her as I spoke, "Oh Bella, I know you're awake. You've been awake for some time" I said with a small chuckle after I finished. I watched as her face started to form a small smile.

"Really Mr. All Knowing Vampire. If you think you know everything how long have I been awake then" she asked with her smile becoming bigger and bigger. I smile and began to kiss her on her check. She opened her eyes and placed her hands on my face. I allowed her to move my mouth from her check to her lips where I continued kissing her. She laughed as I moved my hands to grasp her face gently and kiss her rougher.

I broke the kiss and sat down beside her. She moved closer to me and placed her head on my chest. I laughed as she did this; I was puzzled by what she was doing. "What are you doing Bella?" I asked as I heard Alice's thoughts on Charlie deciding it was time to take Bella home. A small growl escaped my chest and I felt Bella tense up.

"I was listening to your breathing, but I think you just growled" she said trying to sound normal. I couldn't believe that she wasn't running or even worse freaking out. I mean I just growled about something while her ear was on my chest. What does my strange human girlfriend do, pass it off as nothing. I am sure damn lucky I found Bella; she totally completes this family, my family, no soon our family. I chuckled at the thought that soon my family would officially be her family. I smiled down at my smart, funny, silly and loving human girlfriend who seems so relaxed and content lounging her head on my chest.

Just as I was about to pull Bella fully onto me my noisy demon of a pixie sister chose to interrupt me. "Hey Edward, Bella what's new going on in here" she asked as Bella started laughing. "What did I say that was so funny?" Alice questioned. I just gave her death glares.

"You have such impeccable timing Alice" Bella said trying to stop her laughing. She moved off of my chest and pulled herself up to a sitting position. I was a little sadden to have her out of my arms, so I did the only thing I could think of and sat up closing the space between us. Alice of course chose her moment to sit on the other side of Bella. I tried hard not to but I was angry and another growl escaped my chest. Bella turned to look at me. Her eyes beaming with love. She wasn't even afraid of me.

That small growl reached the ears of someone I really didn't want to come into my room, but there he stood in the doorway looking directly at me. I could feel my angry fleeing from my mind as I cloud of calmness began to overtake my mind. I was now calm, but I still wasn't happy about all the interruptions. Now Jasper entered the room and sat down beside Alice.

"Sure why don't you two come in and make yourselves at home. Bella and I don't mind you guys interrupting our alone time. I can't wait to hear what brings you both to my humble abode" I said with jerkiness to my voice.

Jasper laughed, "My dear brother, I only came to see why you felt anger towards Bella, only to find out it was Alice you were angry with which explained the two growls we heard. I just wanted to make sure my lovely wife was safe from you and that Bella was waking up. Her dad is waiting and even contemplating coming up here to get her" he said with his southern twang.

"I only came to warn you" Alice said with way too much, "I told you so" in her voice.

"Oh" was all I could manage to say. I guess it was good that Charlie hadn't caught us in any unpredictable positions. He would probably call me every name in the book and then ask questions. Alice laughed as I thought about all the different ways that Charlie could have yelled at me. I'm glad she finds this all amusing because I sure didn't.

"Edward I guess I should be getting downstairs. My dad isn't the most patient person when he's waiting. I don't want to test him anymore than what I have to" Bella said as she moved toward the door. I got up and followed her as she mad her way down the stairs to the living room. Sure enough Charlie was waiting down there for her. He was glad to see her getting better, but mostly was excited that my dad finally released her to return home. He was thankful he would have his little girl with him. I smiled at his last thought. He really loved Bella more than she understood.

I watched as she said goodbye to all of us and followed her dad out the front door to his Cruiser. He was leaving with my love, but one day I would be leaving his house with her as my wife and there was nothing any one could do to stop me. I watched from the window as they drove down our drive way and then I listened to the sounds of the cruiser until I couldn't hear it anymore.

When I turned around I had 6 vampires staring at me, each one of them wearing a crazy smile on their faces. What were they going to do? What was I in store for? When would I see Bella again? Most importantly when would I propose to her?


	11. Bella, Charlie talk Vampires, Edward

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer. I am only a muse.

A/N: I am sorry it takes me time to write and school has me real busy. I will not post another chapter here unless I make 50 reviews. I wanted 10 and only got 37. So please review. Plus Edward is going to do something that will change his life and Bella's life in the next chapter.

Edward's Temptation

(BPOV)

I couldn't believe that he just stood there and watched as my dad drove off with me. What was he planning that I couldn't stay beside him? I hate to say that I have this complex about being away from him too long, and knowing Charlie he would try to keep us apart. Now I wondered why my dad had even wallowed or should I say gave Edward his permission to ask me to marry him. Was this all a game to them, did they not even think about me in all of this. I would read Edward the riot act when he decides to show up in my bedroom. I was mad at him, no I was angry with him.

Charlie was quiet the whole drive home. When we got to the house he got out of the car and went to sit on the porch. He motioned for me to sit beside him. I did only because I was unsure of what he was going to do.

"Bells you know I love you more than anything else, right" he asked me. I gave him a smile.

"I know you love me dad" I said trying to think of where this conversation was going.

"I know we've only had a few months to get to know each other, but in that time sweetie you have also fell in love with Edward. I know he will one day take you as his wife and I will lose you. I know that there is something different about that family, but they seem to go out of there way to take care of you. I don't know what I would have done if it was me whop found you bleeding at the bottom of the stairs. I would have lost it" he said as he trying to keep from crying.

"Dad I will always be a part of your life in one way or another. Even if I marry Edward or not you will always be a part of my life. You are my dad and no one can take your place, Phil or Carlisle will only be my dad's after you" I said as I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the check.

"I only worry about you. Bells believe me when I say I am trying to look out for you. Billy says that it's not safe for you to be around the Cullen's but I only see love and warmth when I see them with you. They love you so much that I don't understand what his problem is with them" he stated trying not to look right at me just over my shoulder.

"What you think the Cullen's are different than you and me? Do you think they are aliens from outer space here to destroy mankind" I said trying not to giggle. He looked at me for a moment and then shook his head.

"Your out of your mind silly Bella. Billy says there enemies to all mankind that they are different for 'humans'. I just wouldn't go as far as saying they were aliens, but if they were as long as they took care of you. It would be alright with me" he said as he was getting up to go into the house. I stood to my feet thinking of what to say next.

"Dad you wouldn't care what the Cullen's were as long as they took care of me and kept me safe. Is that what you're saying" I asked almost questionably.

"I wouldn't care if they were vampires, as long as you my baby was safe with them" he said and then laughed at the thought of vampires existing. I followed behind him as we entered the house. I went into the kitchen and began preparing something for dinner. If he only knew how right he was about vampires. Damn Billy Black. I would tell Edward when I saw him what Billy had been filling my dad's head with.

(EPOV)

I watched in sadness as Bella left with her dad, yet I knew the day would come when she would have to go home. As I turned around I was now faced with six angry vampires staring at me. I was strangely annoyed that they were behaving like this Bella would be back.

"I don't understand the problem. Bella will be back. Why are you all staring at me like that?" I whispered trying to stay calm.

"You're an idiot. You asked her dad for permission to marry her. Are you out of your mind? You should have asked Bella first" yelled Alice. She was not a happy camper right now. "You have changed what I saw. You marry her yes, but never change her. I will one day lose my best friend because you're a jerk" this time she screamed her words at me.

"Alice I have told you time and time again, I will not doom Bella to this life. I want her to live a full and happy life. I will give her everything she'll ever want, but changing her" I said sadly. Yes I longed to have her as mind for eternity, but I wouldn't be selfish and change her only to take away her soul or the chance of getting in heaven. No her soul is much too valuable to just take it away.

"So your pet Bella is too valuable to change, but you would allow us to have to live with her till she dies as a human" roared Rosalie.

"She isn't something you can toy around with Edward. Bella is a decent human being that deserves to know what your intentions are and what they aren't. You can't just pick and chose for her. You need to remember she has a voice and a choice in what happens in her life" Emmett called out from trying to help Rosalie calm down.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran past them up to my room and slammed the door shut. I didn't understand I made my intentions know the moment I decided to stay with her. I loved her more than my own life. I would do anything for her. I would move the moon and stars if she wanted it done, but I would change her into a vampire. I made that clear to her the first time I told her about us. I reminded her why I didn't let her change after the James incident. She was meant to be human or I would have met her as a vampire. No it was the end of the discussion. Whether my family supported my decision or not Bella was going to stay human.

I opened my door to find Esme standing in the hallway. She turned and looked at me.

"Edward you are in all ways the son I never had. You were the first for me. I will stand behind you no matter what, but you also need to remember Bella does have a choice. I know you don't want to hear that, but you need to let her tell you her side of her thoughts before you shut the thought out" Esme said quietly before kissing my cheek and going into her room. I continued downstairs and made my way out of the house. I went around to the garage, walked past my Volvo to my special occasion car. I loved my Volvo, but I needed the change.

I pulled the slip cover off of my Aston Martin and got into the driver's seat. I put the keys into the ignition and revved the engine before putting the car in reverse and then pushing it into drive. I went past the front of the house to our driveway and before the house was out of my rearview mirror was going 80 down our long drive.

Once the car hit the highway I stayed at my current speed and headed into town. I went past most of the stores until I saw the shop that I wanted. I pulled into the only parking spot open and got out of the car. I could hear so many voices in my head, but began to block them out. I went around to the trunk of my car and noticed Mike Newton looking at me. I just waved at him, he turned and walked away. I reached into my trunk and pulled out a case and made my way into the store.


	12. Bella's Anger, Childlike Attitude

Edward's Temptation

(EPOV)

I had just gotten into the shop when an elderly man escorted me to the back of the store into another small room.

"Wait here. Joe will be here in a few moments to help you" he reassured me and headed back to the front of the store. As I waited I pondered what my family would say when they found out. Sure enough about ten minutes later Joe came into the room.

"What might I be able to do for you Mr. Cullen? Not that I am not willing to help you. It's just that your other brother usually comes in for family things" Joe said as he looked a little gloomy.

"I actually haven't done this before. Your right my brother Jasper usually does these things, but I actually would like your help with some business matters" I whispered toward him.

"Sure it would be pleasant to work with your instead of your brother" he said as he looked toward what I had laid out on the table. We spent the next hour discussing all of the details and how much everything would cost. Joe was actually a very nice man. I didn't understand why Jasper had to scare him whenever he came in to do business. I was excited Alice would be in the dark because I kept on changing my mind. It would be nice not to have to share everything with her for once. I expected that Bella would like my gift as well.

I exited the shop with all of the items I went for and still half of the money I took with me. It was nice to be able to get out and about. I guess maybe since I'm in town I could go by Bella's house see what she's doing.

(BPOV)

I don't know if I could take any more conversations with my dad. I still don't think I wrapped my head all the way around the entire one we just had. Although he hit what the Cullen's were right on the head. I will lay into Billy Black if I see him any time soon. I mean it's not his place to tell my dad anything about whom I choose to hang out with. My life was becoming more and more like a soap opera. I don't regret any of my decisions that have led me here, but at the moment I wish like was less crazy.

I hate having the feeling that even though I want to be with Edward forever that a part of him is still unsure on how he feels about me. I love him more than I should and yet I don't know how to stop loving him. I remember how he told be 'I was his life,' but I wonder if he's ever told anyone else that line. It seems though when I am in trouble he will not leave my side, but then when things are fine his demeanor is different. I guess things will work out like they are suppose to. Oh God who could be at the door. I get up out of my bed and head downstairs to get the door.

"Are you busy Bella?" Edward asks me. I wonder what's up his sleeve.

"No, I was just thinking about things" I answered in a truthful manner. He just stood in the doorway looking at me. I was hoping he didn't want to just stand here. "Edward do you want to come in" I asked dropping my hand from the door.

"If that's okay with you" he said as he followed me into the living room closing the door behind him. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. "Bella my family's a little upset with me, well mostly Alice is" he started and then stopped.

"Why" I questioned in a whisper.

"I know you heard me ask your dad for his permission to ask for your hand. I guess by doing that it changed the future Alice had seen. She saw that one day you would be one of us. It changed the moment I asked that question of your dad" he calmly said.

"So I will not be changed into a vampire" I asked looking off into the distance. He knew that's what I wanted, yet he wasn't going to give me it. I was mad, no wonder Alice got mad. I would have too, hell I was mad.

"I will not change you unless I have to" he was saying.

"What?" I questioned again.

"Bella I love you too much to damn you to the hell of a monster's life. I love you too much to see you in pain and knowing it was my fault you were in that pain" he stopped for a moment and got on his knee and looked up to me. "Bella you are my world. I love you very much and hope that you share the feelings of this love. You are my life and I want nothing more than to be your husband. Would you marry me?" he asked almost too perfectly. He just proposed to me. What the hell he wouldn't change me, but he would marry me?

"No" I said quietly. His eyes stared up at me. He was pondering what t say next.

"No. You don't want to marry me" he uttered in a whisper.

"I love you with all my heart Edward. You are my life also, but I will not marry you if you are not willing to allow me to be equal partners in this life. I want you forever not until my heart stops beating or old age takes me" I said as I jumped off of the couch.

"So let me get this straight. You want to marry me, but won't because I don't want to change you" he asked. I turned around at him and nodded my head. He was still kneeling on the floor. I didn't know what to do. I wanted him more than anything, but not if he wouldn't change me.

"Edward say something" I begged. He stood up and sat back down on the couch next to me.

"Your dad's coming right now" he said and turned toward the door. Sure enough Charlie entered the house followed by Billy. I was livid. I got up and went to go upstairs.

"Bella you okay" asked Charlie. I turned around and gave him a look.

"No I'm not okay. Edward just proposed and I said 'no' to him. You brought home Billy Black who is putting thoughts into your head about the Cullen's and I can't figure out why everyone thinks they know what's best for me. I am still capable of making my own decisions, yet everyone is treating me like child. GOOD NIGHT!" I called down as I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door.

A/N: Sorry it's a little short. I have a lot going on. Will post again when I have 50 reviews. jaymelynn


	13. Broken Treaty, Charlie Knows, Vampires

Edward's Temptation

(EPOV)

I still can't believe that Bella just left me here with this mutt and her dad. She was so mad, but she has to understand my life means nothing without her in it. I will have to show her that somehow. This is going to be one hell of a long summer. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it slightly out to see I had a text from Alice.

_Edward, _

_Where are you? You've just disappeared. _

_Are you okay? Oh don't panic Bella has _

_disappeared as well. Call me soon____ Alice_

I listened to the upstairs; no Bella was still up there. What did Alice mean by we disappeared. Nothing has changed except for Billy Black being here. He must be blocking Alice's visions. I'll have to check with Carlisle when I get home.

"Edward, Edward" Charlie was calling my name. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry sir. I must have spaced out" I said trying to hide any other emotion. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"That's okay son. I want you to meet my old friend Billy Black" he said as he led me to where Billy was sitting in his wheelchair. I approached him and stuck out my hand. He was very slow in taking it and shaking it. I looked away pleased. He didn't like me being here. "So you asked Bella to marry you" Charlie went on. I nodded my head.

"I asked but she declined" I said looking to the stairs. I felt all alone without her beside me. I wondered what she was doing. Then his thoughts started pounding into my brain making me shudder. If _that stupid vampire thinks he will ever marry Bella he sure is stupid. He will cause a war by changing her. I will have to warn all of the boys down in La Push about his intentions. If it's the last thing I do I will see him turn into ashes. I can't believe Charlie isn't taking my conversations with him serious. I keep on hinting about what bloodsuckers the Cullen's are, but he will not stand to reason. I even tried t warn Bella last year. I won't rest until this boy is out of the picture once and for all. _

I started to tune him out because he was seriously getting on my nerves_._ He doesn't even know my family or me. He should get to know us before he starts to pass judgment. Charlie had gone upstairs to check on Bella so I took my chance with the mutt.

"So Mr. Black how is your family" I asked trying to be friendly. He just stared at me like he wanted to murder me.

"My family is none of your concern leech" he said. I smiled.

"Well for your information, you have broken the treaty by telling Charlie about us. I will tell my father and see what he has to say about these turn of events" I said looking at him fully.

"What do you mean?" he questioned me. I turned to look straight at him.

"You certainly know what I mean. You have been telling Charlie things about my family and me. Your son told Bella what we were last year. The treaty was designed to keep both of our families' secrets a secret. Yet you and your son have broken it. I hope you know that means the treaty is void and you can't harm us for entering your land" I said with a smug smile on my face. He looked at me like he had lost his life.

"What are you and your family going to do bloodsucker?" he questioned me. How dare he question me he was the idiot who broke the treaty. I was about to reply when Charlie came back down stairs.

"Well she seems upset. She called your sister Alice to come spend the night at your house. She asked me to ask you Edward to leave before Alice gets here" he spoke softly to me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I will let her be when she comes over, sir" I said as I moved to get up off of the couch. He nodded his head.

"Edward she'll come around. I think you just took her my surprise. She loves you dearly I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you" he said as he led me to the door. I smiled back at him and left. I was headed home to talk to Carlisle about the wolves.

(BPOV)

I had heard the small conversations going on with the men downstairs but didn't care about any of it. I heard my dad talking, and then I assumed it was him coming up to check on me. He knocked before he opened my door.

"Bells are you okay" he asked as he moved to sit beside me. I shook my head 'no'.

"Dad I love him so much. There are things that his family has to hide from the rest of the world and I'm afraid that my love for him won't be enough to keep him" I said starting to cry. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I know you know his family's secrets and I trust you fully, but maybe if I knew I could help you more. I just don't know the whole story and I'm afraid that I might give you the wrong advice" he said as he continued to hold me.

"The Cullen's are different from us, but they are very safe and good different. I can't tell you the truth because it could jeopardize your life" I said pulling away from him. He was smiling at me brightly.

"Okay so Billy's ranting is true. The Cullen's are vampires" he said. I dropped my hands to my side and looked at him.

"Dad come on vampire's don't exist" I said trying to sound convincing. He just laughed and smiled at me.

"Bella I told you last night I don't care what they are as long as they take care of you. I want you to be happy, you are happy with him and I will not take that way from you. I also can tell he's not bad because well your still alive sitting here talking to me" he said as he got up. "Call Alice go spend the night at their house. Try to forgive him. He loves you a lot" he continued.

"Dad the reason I said 'no' to him is because he won't change me. I want to be like him, but for a darn vampire he has these stupid morals" I said standing up. He laughed.

"Bella maybe it's not time for you to be like him. He might have reasons for not wanting to change you. I sure hope he won't change you right away anyway. I don't want to lose you just yet, but when the time is right he'll make the choice that will save you" he said smiling.

"Daddy how can you be so calm about this. I mean it's not every day your only daughter says she's in love with a vampire and wants to be just like him. Why aren't you upset or angry" I questioned him.

"It's a long story and one day I'll tell you about it, but right now I think Billy and Edward have had long enough" he whispered as he hugged me and handed me the phone. I smiled feeling relived and happy that I wouldn't be lying to my dad anymore. So I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello" she answered.

"Alice it's me Bella can you come and get me. My dad says I can stay the night at your house" I say as she laughs.

"Sure I was wondering why I saw Edward leaving your house mad" she asked.

"It's a long story" I said. She laughs and hangs up.

(EPOV)

I left Bella's house mad and unhappy. I wanted to leave happy, but let the mutt ruin it for me. I got into my beloved Volvo and took off toward my house. I really needed to inform Carlisle about the breech in the treaty. I barely noticed Carlisle's Mercedes pass by me with Alice driving. I wondered how she got the keys.

I pulled up to the garage to see Carlisle looking for his beloved car. I got out and gave a little laugh.

"Alice took my car didn't she" he asked me a little angry. I nodded my head and started to walk to him. He was shaking his head, imagining her driving crazy and crashing his car into a tree.

"Please don't picture that. She's on her way to get Bella. I won't be able to trust her if your picturing that in your head" I said stiffly. He nodded his head and started to think about the noise he would have to hear from having another person in the house. I laughed at that. He started to move toward the house as I heard tires coming up the drive. Alice was driving the Mercedes over 90 miles up the long drive. I winced just thinking about her crashing. _Don't get your pants in a twist Edward she's fine_. I nodded my head and proceeded to follow Carlisle into the house.

"We need to have a family meeting" I said. Everyone seemed to flutter to the family room and sit down in their places. We waited for Bella and Alice.

As they entered the house Alice made a face and looked sad. "You're a party popper Edward" she said as she pulled Bella toward us.

"I'm sorry about that Alice, but while I was at Bella's I had a chance meeting with Billy Black. We need to talk about the Treaty we formed with them" I said and she got serious. Bella sat down beside her which made my dead heart break. She stared directly at me as I spoke.

"What about the Treaty?" Rosalie questioned.

"My relationship with Bella has brought out the wolves. Billy Black has been trying to get Charlie to see what we are. I heard it in his mind as Charlie went to check on Bella. He has been telling Charlie who we are and trying to get him to force Bella away from me and our family" I said looking at her. My family was silent for a moment.

"Edward's right last night my dad had the weirdest conversation with me. He was telling me that no matter what your family was he was fine with it. Then as he came to check on me he mentioned he knew your family was vampires. He was okay with it all. I was a little shocked" I said looking at everyone.

Alice started laughing as she sat beside Jasper. All of us turned to look at her. She just kept on laughing. Then we heard the strangest noise in my life. Our front door opened and there stood Charlie.

A/N: Okay I'm sorry about the cliffy. I wanted to get another chapter up and well I didn't know what to say so I stopped. I will try to post in a couple of days. I know the next chapter will hold how Charlie knows what they are and a brief encounter with the wolves. Remember this story takes place right before _New Moon_ so it won't be following the rest of the books. Anyway feedback is good for my writing state. I would like 65 reviews or more. Thank you to Bellaedwardfan78 for all of the much needed reviews for this story and Bella's Choice. I will try to update that one for you shortly. I thank all the rest of you who also review, I am encouraged by them. Thanks for reading. ~~jaymelynn


	14. Charlie's Vampire & Werewolf Story

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer except for story plot.

(EPOV)

Everyone was frozen in place as we all watched Charlie enter into our home. I looked at the faces of my family and we all were puzzled on how we hadn't heard him coming. Only thing that calmed us was he wasn't here to hurt us, or at least Alice didn't think he was. I watched as he came closer, looking into his mind I saw that his thoughts were quiet, nothing going on in his head.

"Charlie welcome to our home" Esme said as she got up and hugged him.

"Thank you Esme" he replied simply, while he came closer. He took the empty seat beside of Alice. Since Jasper was standing behind her.

"So dad what brings you out here" Bella asked her dad as he settled into his seat.

"Well I told you I'd tell you later about how I knew about vampires, but I came to warn everyone about Billy" he said looking down at his hands. He was saddened by losing Billy as a friend because he sided with us.

"Well Charlie thank you for trying to warn us, but Edward beat you to that" Esme said softly. Then I filled him in on the items that I had already told my family right before he came into the house. He nodded his head when I was done telling him all the details.

"Well Billy told me to remind you that he and his boys know how to deal with your kind if you think you can violate your agreement. He also said in the treaty space and distance was never agreed upon" Charlie said as he looked to Bella.

"Carlisle wasn't it stated in the treaty that they couldn't tell anyone about us or it would be forfeited. Jacob first told Bella about us when she met him, Billy's been filling Charlie's head about vampires, so wouldn't that break their word to help keep our secret if we kept theirs" I asked. Carlisle looked thoughtfully at me and then everyone in the room. He was pondering his thoughts and what he wanted to say.

"Right now son, I think the best course of action is to leave them alone. They will be waiting for the chance to declare war on our family; we will sit back and wait for them to make the first move. I don't like the idea of having to hurt anyone, but everyone in this room is family and we protect family" Carlisle said as he looked around the room at each person saving Bella and Charlie for last. Everyone agreed that was the best solution because the mutt's would overstep their boundaries sooner or later. After a brief moment of silence our eyes fell upon Charlie who was now beginning to squirm.

"Dad would you like to tell us your story now" Bella asked her dad almost impatiently.

"Well I guess now is as good as a time as any other? My story happens long before you were even born Bella. I was even younger than what you are right now. Our family has always been friends with the Black's. Every year for my birthday my family would go camping, it so happened that the year I would turn 14 happened during a weekend. So my dad invited the Black's to go along, I had never really been close friends with Billy – mostly our parents were close. He was a year or two older than me, so I never really paid it any attention. I don't remember all the details of what happened but I had been wandering around in the forest. Before I knew what had happened I was lost, stranded in a forest that had in recent weeks claimed missing people. My father had warned me of leaving the trails, but I wanted to venture out. There was this incredibly beautiful woman with bright red eyes, she found me and took me back to a cabin. For three days she looked after me and only left at night, by the third day her eyes had changed to a muggy reddish yellow." he paused for a moment to take a breath. Then he continued his story with all of us paying attention.

" It was the beginning of the fourth day when out of no where she started to growl jumping up from her spot she called for me to stay in the cabin. After she went out I ran to the window, I watched as she danced with Billy Black in human form and then as a giant wolf. I was a little startled at first, but couldn't bring myself from watching. I really don't know what how long they fought, but in the end the wolf ripped the woman apart burning the pieces. I can still remember the smoke from the fire was purple and had a smell to it. I must have passed out because when I woke up I was at camp. No one ever mentioned the four days that I was missing, so I assumed I dreamed the whole thing up. I had seen Billy every now and again, but we became real good friends because Renee and Alyssa his wife were best friends. It wasn't until he started bringing up how different your family was that I realized that my experience was real" Charlie finished as he looked down at his hands waiting for something to happen.

"How long have you really thought we were different?" asked Alice.

"Billy started nagging me about you all when your family first moved down here two years ago. I put most of his ramblings aside because your family behaved better than most of the families who have lived here their whole lives. He became furious when he found out that I was allowing Bella to date Edward. Yet all the while he never would tell me why he held such a grudge against your family without knowing you first" he said looking directly at Carlisle.

"So you have known for a while now" asked Rosalie a little upset. He nodded his head. "You knew what my family was and yet you still allowed your daughter to hang out with us. Do you have any clue about how hard it has been for us to keep Bella alive and all the while trying to protect ourselves from you finding out our secret?" he fumed.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but I knew that in order to protect you from Billy and his people I hade to pretend not to know. I wanted Bella to be able to enjoy her happiness with Edward. I could see how much she has changed into a woman, not only that but also how much your family loves her. I know from what Billy has told me about vampires that they kill humans for food, but you guys always seem to be there to help keep Bella safe. So I figured if you were going to kill her or anyone else you would have already done so. It doesn't matter to me that you are vampires because I already count all of you as family" he said finishing his statement.

"Hey Edward isn't that kind of what Bella has told you about being a vampire" Emmett blurted out quickly getting a hard smack to the back of the head from Rosalie. We all laughed just enjoying the moment.

(BPOV)

As I sat beside Edward listening to my dad tell all of us how he knew of both vampires and werewolves I was amazed that he had seen all he had. I was also worried that he would go into shock, but like when Edward had waited for me to run away it never came. He was so calm about everything and even enjoyed the light heartedness of Emmett and his thinking out loud.

"Carlisle I know that Bella has asked for Edward to change her, but I only ask that you have him wait until she graduates from High School first" Charlie was saying as Edward interrupted him.

"Charlie I wasn't planning on changing Bella anytime soon. I won't her to experience everything she can as a human. I don't want her to regret being changed and missing out on something" Edward replied to my dad.

"Okay I think this next year will be so busy that I would like to enjoy her just a little bit more and get to know all of you even more before you up and move taking my baby with you" he said almost whispering. He then let a few tears slip out of his eyes. Esme was on the ground in front of him in an instant.

"Charlie we wouldn't take her away from you. She will be with you for some time. Please don't cry when there isn't a reason to" she whispered softly to him. At that same moment I felt Edward stiffen up next to me.

"Alice" Edward roared and lept up from beside me. He was in front of her before anyone could protect her. "Tell me you were joking when you saw that" he yelled. Jasper was trying to get in between Edward and Alice without being successful.

"Edward I don't know how it happens. I just saw it" she exclaimed collapsing in front of all of us. I was going crazy, they were having a silent conversation.

"What's going on Alice Edward?" Esme questioned in a serious voice. Edward turned to me with a stone like stare. I was very uneasy with him looking at me like that.

"I saw Charlie getting killed by a wolf along with Bella" Alice said still weeping on the ground. My eyes went to my dad's as he tried to hold on to his sanity. I was feeling dizzy and started to see black spots.

A/N: I am sorry about it taking so long to post. Will post another chapter after I reach 65 reviews, I have 57 right now. I f I get more I will have another chapter out even faster. Enjoy your weekend. Jaymelynn


	15. Regrets, Mike & Jessica, Wolves

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

Edward's Temptation

(BPOV)

My whole world froze the moment that Edward jumped at Alice yelling about Charlie and me dying from the Wolves. I was angry because I knew that Jacob might do that after finding out that all of his dad's stories were true. My heart was falling for the thought that I would die and lose all of the people I care for the most.

"Bella, snap out of it" Edward said stroking my cheek. I looked up to him.

"Does Alice know when it will happen?" I asked trying to sound calm. He shook his head 'no'. I fell into his embrace and cried. My dad just sat on the couch looking on.

"Carlisle does it matter that you are nice vampires" my dad asked.

"No. The Ls Push Tribe has never thought of us as equal. I save lives on a daily occurrence, but to them I am a dead bloodsucker" Carlisle spoke harshly. I had never heard him talk that way before. Charlie nodded his head.

"If you guys don't mind I would like to take Bella upstairs and talk" Edward said as he grabbed my hand.

"That's okay son" Esme said.

"Please don't do anything inappropriate" Charlie said getting giggles from the other couples.

"Dad Edward has better self-control than that, plus all of the other kids do it" I said motioning toward the rest of the family.

"Yeah they might do it Bella, but they are also vampires and hopefully much older than you" he said kind of smug.

"Carlisle Esme I think it would be best if Bella and Charlie stay here for the time being. I don't think they should go home or out by themselves. I have a feeling that Billy might try to take them to the reservation knowing full well we can't go on it" Alice said sadly.

"Are you alright with that Charlie" Carlisle asked. He nodded his head.

"I don't think we have to ask Bella though" he said motioning to where I stood gazing into Edward's eyes. Everyone laughed and I blushed.

"Come on love, let's go talk" Edward said as he led the way to is room.

"Edward" I started but he put his finger to my lip to quiet me.

"Bella I know you want me to change you, but do you really think you can live with the regrets that come with this life" he said. I wondered about my regrets would I have any.

"You see all of us have some sort of regret that follows us along, because we didn't have a choice and was changed. Granted most of us were dying before we were changed, but we still didn't have any choice. I don't want you to have any regrets" he continued.

"I don't understand" I said truthfully. He studied my eyes for some time before starting up the conversation again.

"I'll admit Alice really doesn't know of any regrets because she doesn't remember her human life. Rosalie regrets not being able to have a child and to grow old. Esme has a regret that is similar, but hers is more that she lost her baby. Emmett really doesn't regret being changed. Jasper regrets hurting all of the people he has hurt over the years, and that he seems to always be the weakest one among us. Carlisle really at first only regretted what he had become until he realized he could live another way, then he found hope in the fact that he is able to save lives instead of taking them" he said as he paused for a moment.

What he was saying was a lot to take in at the moment. I noticed that he was pinching the bridge of his nose, not a good sign. I noticed that he didn't tell me what his regret was. Did he have one, of course he had one. Would he tell me it? Did I really want to know what it was? These were all the thoughts running through my mind.

"Bella I love you more than anything else, but my regret is what I am. I am a monster and my fear is that I'll hurt you one day. I use to regret existing because I was so lonely, but now I have you" he spoke so softly. I was beginning to see they all had something that they left behind. What would I be leaving behind?

"So Bella do you understand now what I mean by having regrets. You'll be leaving behind all of your human life, Charlie, Renee and anything else you love and care for" he muttered. I guess now I realized how I didn't think about all of that.

"Sure Edward I'll miss my family and friends, but I would miss you and your family more. My regret would be that you'd watch me grow old, die and then try to kill yourself when I am gone. I said. As that thought sunk into his mind, he let out a long a loud sigh.

"You really won't regret leaving all you know behind for me" he asked puzzled.

"No because I'll be gaining a new family" I said smiling at him. He nodded his head; it had finally sunk in on how I really felt about him.

"Okay I'll change you because that is what you want, I won't want until you are dying to do it" he said smiling.

"What" I said puzzled.

"Well I told you I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist. I planned on if you had been hurt beyond repair I would change you" he said giving me my favorite crooked smile. I gave him a soft hit on the arm.

"Well I guess then I change my mind, my answer to 'yes'" I said blushing. He just looked at me confused for a moment until Alice screamed from downstairs. Then he realized what I was saying 'yes' to.

"Oh thank you Bella" he whispered as he picked me up and swung me around. He seemed unfazed as I noticed the room was a little crowded now. My dad was beaming with pride as he watched us. Everyone was excited for Edward mostly, but also for me. They were glad he wouldn't be the odd man out anymore. I was amazed at how much my life had changed. I loved the small engagement ring he gave me. It was plain and simple just like me.

Toward the end of the summer my dad gave Edward another blessing for our marriage. I was thankful and excited because we planned on getting married the next day. My mom thought we were rushing into things, but Charlie talked her into trusting us to be grown up enough to make our own decisions. The wedding took place the August 30th the Friday before school started. Emmett had gone online and gotten his license to perform the wedding. It was small and only included the Cullen's and Charlie. My dad walked me down the isle and the rest of the Cullen's were part of the Wedding in some way. Alice threw together an amazing party and planned it to the tee of what I envisioned my special day looking like.

I have been Mrs. Cullen for two precious days now. Edward had promised my dad he wouldn't doing anything other than snuggle with me until I turned 18. He wanted me to be an adult to make my own decision on the matters. I was seated in the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes headed to Port Angles. Esme and Alice were sitting in the front seat talking about how to utilize their time to get around the whole shopping center to get everything we would need for school the next day.

We had been shopping non-stop for a few hours when Edward decided to rescue me while I was eating some lunch. He grabbed my trash and threw it away as we snuck away form Alice. I looked back toward Alice and Esme. Alice was very angry while Esme looked happy. I would have to make it up to Alice I thought. Edward led me to a book store.

"I thought you might want to get a few new books" he said looking at the music section. I nodded my head and began looking for anything that might look interesting to me. I watched carefully as Edward walked behind me a few steps. I noticed he let out a small growl and then I saw Jessica and Mike heading toward us.

"Bella it's nice to see you out" Jessica said smiling at me. Mike looked angrily toward us.

"Bella looks like your still dating Edward" he said smug. I was about to answer him when I heard someone else do so.

"Bella isn't dating my brother anymore" Alice said looking at me.

"Really not dating, but still friends" Mike said with a smile. I was thinking about what to say when Esme said something.

"Bella sweetheart do you think that husband of your will like this" Esme asked as she held up a notebook set. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I think that would be perfect for him. Anyway where did that husband of mine disappear to" I asked. Jessica dropped me dirty looks while Mike just stared at me.

"Oh he went to pull the car around" Alice said giggling. She grabbed my items and pulled Esme with her. They were going to pay and leave me with the vultures.

"So you married Edward" Jessica said gasping as she spoke.

"Yeah we were going to wait, but my dad said I would be turning 18 soon and he trusted my judgment" I said remembering the conversation.

"Well I guess you lucked out. Anyone could see how much he loves you" she said giving me a smile. Mike though on the other hand was livid and pissed. Jessica pulled him with her as she said bye and they left. Alice came back to me.

"Come on. Edward would like to take you home for some last minute summer activity" she said with a wink in her eye. I smiled and followed her out in the cool night air. I was excited to get home because the next day was the start of senior year; my last year in High School. I would spend as much of it with my family and enjoy them while I still had time.

Edward held me in the backseat as Esme drove us home humming quietly to herself. It was nice and peaceful. Then I heard the metal of the car screech and the growls of three angry vampires and howling from the wolves. My time had finally come. I would be killed before I even got to say 'good-bye' to my family. I faintly heard my dad's voice. Then all was black and quiet.

A/N Finally they got married. What did you all think about Mike? I hope Bella survives. Enjoy the chapter will try to post soon. Let's go for 80 reviews. jaymelynn


	16. Confrontation & Kidnapping

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

Edward's Temptation

(EPOV)

I sat peacefully in the back seat as my mother and sister hummed quietly. I had the love of my life in my arms that was all that mattered to me at the moment. Nothing around me mattered but her, without her my life would mean absolutely nothing, worthless. We never knew what lay in front us as we headed home. As Esme rounded one of the bends on the highway there in front of us was a sight we never expected. Standing in the middle of the highway was the wolves along with Charlie. They had kidnapped Charlie from us. I was livid because they came for my wife and were hurting my family. This had to end now.

Esme lost control of the car and it slammed up against the side of the cliff. I braced Bella between me and the seat to cushion the impact. I heard the screeching of the car's metal and the cries of my family and the shrieks of the wolves. I made out Billy Black standing in the flanks of the wolves beside Charlie. I followed suit of my family and growled as we tried to free ourselves from the confines of the car. I felt hands making their way into the car, but I was stuck. The hands found their target which was my Bella with one swift jerk she was out of my grip. I thrashed trying to get some grip back on her, but she was already gone. Alice was freaking out trying to slither her way out of the car.

Our family was a little too late to help protect my love. The Quileutes had her and there would have to be a war to get her back. It was a sad and lonely ride home after our family got us all free from the car and loaded it up to take it back to the house. I walked up to the quiet and empty house and went right to my room. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone or anything.

(BPOV)

I wasn't dead as I opened my eyes to see the glimmer of light just beyond the covers on me. I couldn't believe that last night happened. I must have been dreaming. Yeah that was it, I thought as I reached my hand over to take off the covers. I was stopped by a gentle hand. I looked up to see a woman a little older than me, but she was all scared on one side of her face and arms.

"I think you should lay still Ms. Swan. You have a nasty head wound. If you get up you might fall" the lady said very quietly. I nodded my head.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked around for a moment.

"I am Emily. I am Sam's girlfriend" she said looking toward the door as it opened. Billy Black comes in along with Sam. I turned the other way. I now was sure that I was never going to see my family again.

"I see that you are awake Ms. Swan" Sam says as he moves toward me.

"I am no longer Ms. Swan. I am Mrs. Cullen and this is kidnapping. If you don't let me go I will go to the police. You and your people are holding me hostage" I said sneering my words toward them.

"You are mistaken Bella" Billy says as he looks to the door. I watch as my dad is led into the room. When he sees me he comes directly to me. He pulls me into his embrace and just holds me close to him.

"We're trying to protect you from being killed. The Cullen's are not like the rest of us" Sam said. I looked at him and then thought about what to say.

"I don't know if you haven't figured that telling the truth would help you. I know you are a werewolf so how can you stand there and judge the Cullen's for who they are when you really aren't any better" I said.

"We don't take lives away from people" Billy said as he tried to stare me down. I laughed at his words.

"I bet one of you hurt Emily, how can you say you won't hurt us. I know what the Cullen's are. I married Edward because I loved him. I don't care who are vampires or werewolves. Emily loves Sam even though he's a werewolf. Why is your tribe so against the Cullen's they are different from the vampires in your legends?" I said as I stared them all down.

"How can you love that monster? He is going to suck you dry and then kill you" Billy replied coldly to me. I pulled myself away from my dad and stood up. I glanced down at to see what I was wearing. Billy grabbed my arm.

"Let me go" I said as I jerked my arm. I made my way to the door of the room with the stares of all of the people in the room even my dad.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sam said as he now stood beside the door. I grabbed the door handle and turned it to open it.

"I am leaving to go find my husband. The man who protected me last night when you and your tribe blocked our way n the highway, that accident last night could have claimed my life. I wasn't protected by you and your tribe, but from that vampire. He risked being mangled in order to keep me safe. Now don't you try and tell me you were trying to protect me because you caused it" I said pissed off. I was beyond thinking straight as I pushed my way out of the door then out of the house.

I heard the footsteps and their voices follow me out of the house. I wasn't listening to them as I walked toward the main road to leave La Push. Jacob came jogging over to me. He looked very surprised to see me here. I smiled at him and laughed at the fact that his father was the one who was doing this to me.

"Hey Jacob" I said. He nodded his head.

"What brings you here especially on the first day of school?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. Of course I wanted to tell him the truth but first I wanted to get back to Edward. If I knew him like I think I did, he must be going out of his mind. I continued to walk with Jacob following me.

"Jake which way do I go to get back to Forks" I asked quietly. He pointed in the direction that I was already going in.

"Bella you are not leaving La Push" Billy said. I turned around to look at him.

"You have no right. I will not be kept from my family" I said and with those words I took off with all of my might. I heard the yells and screams of Billy and the rest of them. I don't know how long I had been running, but then I saw the most familiar car I could ever see. Up ahead of me stood Edward and his family, my family actually. I knew they couldn't come on the reservation, but wondered where Forks started. Just as I was getting closer to my family a giant wolf appeared running to get in front of me.

I didn't stop my quest though. I continued to run even as I saw the wolf was standing in my way. Edward was pacing on the other side of the wolf. I could faintly hear growls coming from where Edward stood. I laughed thinking about what it must be like to be him and having to wait, not being able to do anything for the person that he loved. As I got in front of the wolf he turned to me and gently nudged me trying to get me to turn around. I could see the rest of the people coming to the scene. I went under the wolf and must have crossed an invisible line because before I could run anymore I was scooped up into someone's arms.

"You need to give Bella back to us" Billy said very sternly. I shook my head as I laid in Edward's arms.

"Black this ends now" Edward yelled. I could feel how stiff he had become.

"We tried to end it last night" Billy called out from his position next to my father.

"We have nothing to deserve your tribe to break the treaty Mr. Black. Your father signed it not only to protect your people's secret, but also ours. Bella chose this life. You need to leave her be" Carlisle spoke up.

"You know very well the treaty also states that your kind can not bite a human" he retorted. I laughed.

"Yes we remember that. We weren't going to bit her. There are other ways to be changed without having to be bit. The treaty only stated no biting" he replied. Billy looked pissed.

"But it was also in it about making another" Billy said looking pleased. Edward had set me down and was holding me close to him.

"The treaty says that another can not be made by being bitten. It says nothing else to the matter of finding another way to change a human" Edward stated while Alice come forward.

"If it's a matter Mr. Black your grandfather made the treaty with my family, but not my husband and me. So really we could change Bella and it wouldn't conflict with the treaty at all" she said even more pleased than should be allowed. She was almost jumping in place. I smiled at the thought of poor little Alice changing me. Sam came back in human form and was speaking very low to Billy.

"We will discuss this more later. Right now we have an urgent matter to take care. We ant to discuss this matter and the treaty more before you do anything" Billy called out as Jacob already started to wheel him away. I was so angry because they could have just called a meeting instead of causing a wreak and kidnapping.

"Wait" I called out. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Is there something more Ms. Swan" Sam questioned.

"Yes I think you and your friends need to apologize to the Cullen's and me for the accident you caused last night. You really could have hurt someone badly" I said.

"You want us to ask a vampire for forgiveness. Are you mad?" Billy yelled. I nodded my head.

"Bella and Cullen's before my boys or I attack or do something as stupid as last night we'll be sure to have the correct facts. Please forgive us" Sam said full or remorse. I nodded my head at him. He turned and gave Billy a glare.

(EPOV)

I was watching my sweet wife tell those darn werewolves. What she demanded from them hit us as funny because they would never give it. She wanted them to apologize for what they had done last night. I smiled at her to show how much I appreciated it. What surprised me was that Sam actually gave her it. His thoughts were confusing. He was trying to figure out why Bella would stand up for us. He was stuck on the fact that the 'cold ones' were suppose to be bloody killers and yet here we stood as calm as could be. He was questioning all of their legends.

"Come on my sweet love. Let's go home" I asked Bella who only nodded her head. I picked her up and held her as I ran back home. I thought to Ask Alice to take my car home when she just held out her hand as I passed by her. I was glad that I had her back in my arms. I would never be letting her go. It was too late to head to school so I would just take her home to spend some quality time with her. I'm sure there would be rumors floating around as to why we weren't in school today. I looked down and realized that Bella had fallen asleep.

I smiled as I entered our home the first to arrive waiting for the family to get back. I glanced down and watched Bella as she slept soundly in my arms. I would never get tried of watching her sleep. She mumbled my name a few times and then 'I love you' a few more. I really was blessed in finding her. Since werewolves imprinted maybe vampires did something similar because I feel so strongly about her. Whenever were apart it kills me. She was my soul mate and my imprint. Thankfully I would have her for all eternity. I smiled at that thought.

As I was getting very comfortable on the couch with Bella I heard my families' thoughts. They were almost home I realized as I felt a small bit of relief coming to me. I was glad that my whole family would be home. We would be safe together.

"Edward is everything alright. Your emotions are all over the place" Jasper asked as he came into the room sitting down in front of me. He was joined shortly by Alice.

"I feel horrible that we missed the first day of school" Alice said looking sad.

"I'm glad we don't have to attend Forks High anymore" Emmett said as he kissed Rosalie on the head.

"I sure will not miss that" Rosalie stated laughing as Jasper sent waves of serenity out. We all were laughing to each other. I was surprised that Bella was able to sleep through all of this noise. It was settling to see my family just enjoying ourselves. I don't know what will happen in the future, but today I have her beside me. I can deal with the rest later on.

**A/N Wow this was a hard chapter to write. I was stuck on how to entertain the wolves involvement in the crash and why. It was to go with the vision that Alice had, but at least they survived the incident. What will happen next? Will the wolves still be a problem? Enjoy! I would like to meet 100. I did reach 80 last week, but was having a hard time thinking about what to write. Thanks for all of the reviews. jaymelynn**


	17. Reality, Lost Love

Disclaimer: Only the plot and events are mine, the rest belongs to S. Meyer.

Edward's Temptation

(ChPOV)

I was very surprised about how Bella handled the whole ordeal. I was furious when Billy called me up to the highway. When I got there I saw Billy and several of the Quileute boys hanging off to the side of the highway. I watched in utter horror as some of the boys transformed into wolves that now stood in the middle of the road. What I saw next made my stomach do a back flip Carlisle's Mercedes was coming around the bend. Before it could come to a stop it crashed into the side of the mountain. I was beyond pissed I knew my little girl was in it. I tried to run toward the smashed up car, but was held back by two of the boys.

"Don't worry Charlie. You know those leeches need to be kept away from her" Billy said as I watched Jacob go over to the mangled up car and ripped Bella out of the shards. I could hear Edward's panicked voice calling out for her. I was saddened because I knew how horrible it must be for him. He was losing his love.

It was astounding that Billy and his boys just left the Cullen's out there stuck in the car. I was pissed that they were not only holding me hostage, but also my baby. They kept saying how horrible the Cullen's were, but they seemed to be the one's who was horrible. I knew that they didn't like each other, but I agreed with Bella that a person should have the right to choose their destiny and hers lays with the Cullen's not here. I watched as Sam and Emily cared for her cuts and cleaned her up.

I continued with looking out for her because she was my daughter, but also because she would be hurting when she woke up, Edward was her whole life. I watched all night as my baby shifted and tossed around several times she called out Edward name and it broke my heart to have to endure this. I thought Billy Black was my friend, but right now he was a life taker, and it hurt me to know this was his entire fault. Sometime after dawn Bella began to wake up. Emily came in to look after her. I stood trying to allow her the moment to get her bearings.

Sam entered the room after Bella tried to find out why she was here. Billy also entered using a tone I didn't like. She was getting madder because they kept on calling her Ms. Swan instead of Mrs. Cullen. Before I knew it she was out the door and heading toward the major road. I followed everyone as they followed after her. Jacob had joined her in her quest and they seemed to be talking as she made her way out of La Push. Sam disappeared into the forest and then reappeared as a wolf. Bella had taken off running in the direction of Forks. I was proud of her about not falling down or stopping her quest to leave.

"What is going to happen when Sam gets to her" I questioned Billy as he wheeled by Jacob.

"She'll be brought back here. You need to understand this is for your own good" he said as I watched wolf Sam nudging Bella back. Behind the great wolf I saw the sight of my true family, our true family. The Cullen's were waiting on the opposite side of Sam. It was almost as if there was an invisible wall and they couldn't cross it. Edward was pacing in front of his family.

"Is that wolf going to hurt her" I questioned.

"No" Billy said emotionless. I smiled as I saw Bella find away around the giant wolf. She had made it around the wall to her night in shinning armor. I laughed about her accomplishment. I got a couple of stares from the guys around me. I paid them no attention as I began to walk toward the Cullen's. The wolf moved back to stand near Billy and the others. I listened as the conversation heated up between the group. No one was going to win today, but at least Bella and I were back with our family. Alice came to me and put her arm around me.

"Charlie everything will work out. Thank you for watching over Bella. Edward was glad she wasn't alone over there" Alice said as Jasper joined us. He stood half way in front of us as if he was shielding us from them. I was sure they thought that Billy would have them attacked. The conversation ended with Sam mustering the strength for an apology for the near death activity that took place the night before. I was thankful that Bella wasn't seriously hurt after that. As I watched Edward take off, he passed by us handing Alice something. Then they were gone and I was standing there with Alice and Esme.

"Come on Charlie. The rest is going to run on home. We'll take the Volvo and head home" Esme kindly said as she led me over to the car. We got in and Alice began to make the drive to our home.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. None of it would have happened if I was stronger" I said starting to cry. I was a grown man who was weeping in front of two vampires. I felt someone slide beside me.

"Charlie this isn't your fault. Those mutts's have been trying to start something since we moved down here. It's just a little bit more complicated because two humans are involved. Our family will never let them hurt either one of you. You our part of this family and we protect family" Alice said finishing right on time a we pulled into the drive to the Cullen home. She was right this was my home now.

(BPOV)

Oh my head hurt just a little bit. I tried to remember what had happened to me in the last couple of hours. My head started to feel dizzy as the events came flooding back into my head. The accident and standing up to the Quileutes. I felt a little bit liberated about being able to hold for my family. I felt a cold hand touch mine, but it wasn't the person I wanted it to be.

"Bella here I saw your head hurts. I brought you some aspirin and water" Alice said as she handed them to me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Where is Edward?" I asked quietly. She had a worried look on her face, but didn't say anything.

"He went out to hunt. He held you all night as you were having some terrible nightmare" Rosalie said as she entered the room.

"Rosalie" Alice called. The two exchanged looks.

"She asked and I will tell her" Rosalie said fast. Alice shook her head.

"He'll be back no need to worry her" Alice continued. I was now getting frustrated about the whole thing.

"Rosalie tell me" I said looking right at her.

"He said he had to go hunt, but Alice saw him being gone for a little while to collect his thoughts. He left you a letter on the desk. I'm sorry" she spoke softly as I reached up for her. I felt like a baby. I don't know how long she held me as I cried, but for some reason I felt safe with her. She told me the truth. When I stopped crying she led me to the bathroom and helped me get cleaned up. Alice was waiting for us with an outfit. I smiled knowing that she wasn't mad, yet she still looked worried.

When they were done getting me ready they left the room. I walked over to his desk and looked down. Sure enough there on the desk was a folded up not with '_Bella_' written on it. I picked it up trying to be strong and opened it up.

_Bella,_

_I regret not being able to allow you the chance to wake up having you in my arms, but I need to do something first. I want nothing more to have you as mine forever, but first I need to figure out if this is something you will not regret. I know you said you won't, but I have to be sure your not doing this because you feel there is no other way. I also needed to hunt. _

_I can't tell you what it was like having to stand by and not be able to do anything to save you. I hated those dogs for causing all of this pain. I felt so much pain being apart from you that it was unbearable. I didn't know if I would ever see you again, but I was thankful when Alice saw you crossing the line to get to me. I waited at the line all night. You my love are safe now. Our family will protect you no matter what you and Charlie our part of it now._

_Please stay strong for I will be back very soon. I will not let anything stop me from getting back to you. I have a few lose ends that need to be taken care of, and I need to figure out any regrets this might cause. Take care of my heart because you are the only thing that is keeping me alive. You mean everything to me even more than a lifetime of regrets. Hold onto our love because it will keep you strong; know that I am only yours. I will be home soon, 'BE SAFE.'_

_Your husband, _

_Edward_

I felt the soft tears falling down from my eyes. He left me to do what figure out regrets. How could he think I would regret this life? I have told him over and over that this is what I wanted. Rosalie entered the room carrying my school bag.

"Bella I know you are in no mood to go, but I think it would be best not to miss the second day of school" she said softly. I nodded my head.

"Rosalie why is Edward so worried about me having regrets" I asked.

"You know Edward worries about everything. He has to analyze everything to make sure nothing wrong goes on. Right now he sees how torn you are about everything going on and I guess he wants to make sure there will be no regrets on either side" she said smiling. I laughed at the thought of him sitting in the woods pinching his nose trying to figure it all out. I walked down stairs to see Sam sitting at the kitchen counter next to Emily.

"What are they doing here?" I seethed. Rosalie placed her hnd on my shoulder.

"Sam and Emily are here to help" Carlisle said calmly. I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Bella the tribe isn't taking this situation lightly. They demand that Edward be destroyed if he turns you or Charlie. I came here last night to speak with him. He said he had to tie up some lose ends" Sam said looking at Emily.

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"To them another leech is more than what we already have" he said calmly.

"Then we'll move right Carlisle" I questioned.

"Bella the treaty never said anything about boundaries. It was specific about making another and biting. Moving wouldn't solve anything. They would still hunt him down" Emily whispered weakly. I collapsed.

"Edward asked me since I left the tribe to help look after you. I promised him I would try to keep you safe in his absence. I believe that the Cullen's are good people and not the bad 'cold ones' from our legends. I will not let anything destroy this family" he said smiling at me as he helped me up.

"Well if all this sadness is over school awaits sister" Alice called from the living room. Damn that pixie. I was thankful for Sam's help, but I wondered what he had to give up to stand beside our family.

"Sam I thought you were in charge of the tribe, how can you help us and them" I asked. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to be in charge. That spot always belonged to Jacob. After your little showdown he transformed and took the spot from me. He was the one who ordered the death of Edward. I took off before he could tie me to him. Some of the boys came with me as well Jared, Seth, Embry and Seth's sister Leah. Only Jared and Embry are wolves, but Seth should change soon" he said. I then noticed the others coming into the room. I made by way to him giving him a big hug. He lost everything because of me.

"Bella there will be time to talk later. Seth come on or we'll never get her to school" Alice called. Esme handed me a container.

"Have a good day sweetheart" she said as she pushed me toward the waiting Alice. I was thankful that Seth was in some of my classes. Alice was in any that Seth wasn't in. I laughed trying to think of the crazy summer I had. I got looks from the students as I made my way in and around school. I heard some of them whispering about me. At lunch Alice, Seth, Ben and Angela sat with me.

"So what is all the whispering about" I asked.

"Everyone is wondering why Edward isn't here" Ben said looking at his food. I looked to Alice.

"Edward hasn't been feeling well" she said giving me a smile.

"So Seth your Bella's cousin" Angela asked smiling at him.

"Yeah on her mom's side" he replied giving me a smile. The rest of lunch was small chit chat. The rest of the day went by pretty much the same as the morning. I got several people who congratulated me on my marriage, while others gave me dirty looks. The rest of the first week was similar to that of the first day. Alice and Seth stayed close to me the whole time. I was thankful for them being there for me. At home it was crazy. Emmett loved to fight with the wolves and the wolves enjoyed the fights as well. There were no rude comments from either group. Leah and Emily spent a lot of time hanging out with Esme. They were both taken with her.

Esme knew how much our new additions had to give up so she had Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper help her adding on some extra rooms for them. I shouldn't say extra rooms; it was more like a small house that grew out of the side of the kitchen. It seemed that the whole other house was connected with the main house by the kitchen. This was to give them a space of there own so they wouldn't have to spend every moment with vampires. Sam was thankful for the space. They only used it though to sleep at night because they seemed to enjoy interacting with the Cullen's.

One week seemed to drag onto two weeks and so forth. I was beginning to get worried that Edward had disappeared. Alice though would tell me he was still showing up in her visions so he was okay. I was turning 18 tomorrow and was a little down that Edward hadn't come home yet. Alice was planning a small family party to celebrate the big day. As we were walking out of school that day though we were all surprised by the massive shocker that waited for us. I was a little worried about what was going to happen. Alice grabbed my hand and held it closely. My heart was going crazy. I was hoping that everything was going to be okay.

A/N okay here is a new chapter. Didn't get the 100 reviews I wanted, but will hope to get them for this chapter. A couple people reviewed about how I didn't say what went on for Charlie so I tried to work out his part before moving ahead. This is a longer chapter, but seemed to flow from my head to the sheet. Enjoy!!! jaymelynn


	18. Surprises & More

Edward's Temptation 17

(BPOV)

I stopped dead in my tracks beside Seth and Alice as I watched the person coming near to me. I hated this person more than anything else. I watched as the rest of my classmates just went around us to get to their cars. I hated feeling so useless.

"What do you want?" barked Seth moving in front of Alice and me. I looked to him trying to get a feel for what might happen.

"We need Bella to come with us" the man said. Alice shook her head and Seth looked back at me.

"No. Bella isn't going anywhere with you" Seth roared grabbing my hand and moving past them.

"If she doesn't someone is going to die" the man said. I looked to Seth and then to Alice. I took my hand from Seth and moved closer to the person. Alice had a pained expression on her face.

"Let me know if Edward comes home. I'll see you guys in a little bit. Don't worry" I said as I followed the man to his vehicle. I got in and we headed to La Push. You could hear a pin drop in the space from the silence. I watched the scenery as we drove. Once in La Push the man pulled me out of the car from the driver's side. He wasn't gentle at all, I hit my head hard on the steering wheel. I felt the stop and could smell blood.

"Paul I told you to be gentle to her" Billy yelled as he wheeled to me. I flinched when he touched me.

"I'm sorry Bella I should have gone to get you, but I couldn't drive. I told him to be careful with you" he continued. He gently pulled me to the porch and cleaned up my forehead.

"Why couldn't Seth or one of the others come with me?" I questioned a little afraid for my life.

"Jacob didn't even want to call you. I know you live with those 'bloodsuck' Cullen's, but for our own people to side with the enemy it's unforgivable. You had to come alone.

Jacob is the leader of the pack, but I am still the Chief. There was a red head vampire in the area looking for you. She bit several people and then fled into the water, but one of those people she bit was a pregnant woman from Seattle. We got her here just in time for her to give birth. Jacob and the others killed the mom, but couldn't kill the child" he said sadly.

We had moved into the house laying in a small basket was a little baby. It was a girl with nice curly brown hair. She was sleeping which I was glad for. Jacob entered the room, he stiffened up when he caught sight of me.

"Is she okay" I whispered looking to Billy.

"The venom entered her, but didn't change her. She has a heartbeat. She is part human and vampire" Billy said looking down at the child.

"Billy and the elders decided that since the child isn't a threat that we should let her live" Jacob said his voice full of hatred. I looked over to him.

"We ran tests on the child, she'll be fine around humans, but can't keep her here. She is only a week old, but already looks to be a few months. I wouldn't consider putting her off on you, but you are the only person who knows all of secrets. I know you believe in your choice and I want you to understand this child's fate rests in your hands as does your future" Billy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The tribal elders and I have come to the conclusion that no matter what we say you will one day become like the Cullen's. We have heard the pack's concern about having two newborn's in the area, but haven't really deciding against Jacob and his love for you to stay human. I also know that your mate has gone m.i.a." Last we heard he was warned by Sam and then he left you" Billy said looking toward the door as if someone was going to come through it.

Jacob grabbed the baby carefully out of her spot and handed her to me. I looked down at her sleeping form. She was beyond beautiful. I was surprised at how gentle Jacob was with her. He then went to the counter and handed me some things.

"Please take care of her, let no harm befall her no matter from our kind or her kind" Jacob whispered and then he was gone. I looked to Billy who shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella I know today you turned 18 you're a legal adult and can make choices for yourself. I know in your heart you will never want anyone, but him so take care of your love. When he returns to you don't let anything tear you two apart" he said smiling at me.

"Has she been given a name yet" I asked quietly.

"No Jacob said you would name her. So have you got a name for her yet" he asked. I took a moment to think about what her name should be. I smiled when I came up with what I thought would be perfect for her.

"I think she should be named Olivia Rose" I said smiling down at the little girl I was holding. Jacob cleared his throat letting us know he was back.

"I think it's ironic you named her 'w_alks with God'_ and '_God's gracious gift_'" he said staring at me. I gave a small laugh.

"I was thinking about inherent meanings like '_peace_' and '_rose_'" I said staring back at

him.

"Now you two both meanings fit the child well" Billy said clearing his throat. I looked to him and nodded. I knew fighting with Jacob wasn't going to help matters.

"I guess you should be going Mrs. Cullen. I'm sure you family is waiting at the line for you" Jacob sneered toward me.

"Bella I will contact the Cullen's to tell them when we are ready to discuss the treaty and yours and Charlie's change. Watch over sweet little Olivia and keep her safe" Billy said as another person entered the room. He held his hand out for me. I just walked past him.

"Is it far to the treaty line" I asked.

"No about a mile up that way" he said. I nodded my head to him.

"Are you going to walk with me?" I questioned watching as he followed me.

"I was asked to make sure you get to the line safely. There is a deranged vampire on the loose" he said looking off into the distance.

"Do you dislike like the rest of the tribe or are things different between us because you are way nicer than Paul. He kind of hurt me when he 'helped' me from the car" I asked trying to be nice.

"I don't think my opinion matters in this situation. I follow orders that are given. If I'm asked to keep someone safe that's what I'm going to do" he said still scanning the forest around us.

"I'm sorry I made you walk with me" I said.

"No it is good to get fresh air. I would have liked driving you better, but I don't mind walking" he said pointing in the distance to the waiting car up ahead. I smiled thinking that in a couple of minutes I would be in the safety net of my family.

"What is your name so I can thank you properly" I asked.

"I'm Colin" he said smiling.

"Thank you Colin for walking with me. I hope that you will be as kind to me as Sam and the rest are. I enjoyed our conversation" I said as I must have crossed the line because he no longer walked beside me. He stood about a foot away from me watching as I was greeted by Alice, Sam and Jasper. When he felt that I was safe enough to leave he turned around and jogged away. I felt bad that it came to choosing sides now.

"Well what do you have here?" Alice asked me as I gave her a side ways hug. I just laughed.

"You hear all about it when we get home. I only want to tell the story once. Since I know you'll try to pick" I said as I finished covering up my little Olivia's head. I wanted to protect her from the super hyper annoying pixie that was staring holes into her blanket.

Sam sat between Alice and me to keep me safe from her. I guess he was warned about her over pixie self. I giggled at the thought of her bouncing around in the car as Jasper was trying to drive us. Jasper sensed the thought and gave a small chuckle which he sent out to the entire car. We were all laughing when he pulled the car up to the house. Esme was waiting outside of it probably worried out of her mind about me. As soon as I got free of Alice, Esme had me in her arms.

"Are you alright Bella?" she asked in a motherly tone. I just simply nodded my head.

"Is Edward back" I asked hoping he had returned.

"No Bella he isn't" Rosalie said quietly. I walked over to her and whispered "family meeting- vampires and wolves." Before I could look around almost everyone had joined the two of us in the family room. I was going to have to share my surprise, but really wasn't ready to have to share it. Time seemed to stop as I noticed the one person in the world that I longed for, that I had been sure I would never see again. Their beauty radiated the essence of joy in my heart. I felt my heart skip as they stood in the doorway and heard the flutter of Olivia's heart as everyone's eyes turned from me to the intruder and back to me.

A/N I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to make 100 reviews and only got 96. I will not update until I get 110 reviews. If that means I have to wait longer than I will. I hate to be mean but I want to know what people think. Hope this meet all of your thoughts. Maybe Bella will be able to have a happy ending, maybe not. What do you think about little Olivia? Any ideas if she should have a power. Let me know. jaymelynn


	19. Return and Change

Disclaimer: it all belongs to S. Meyer. Enjoy the chapter.

Edward's Temptation

(BPOV)

There standing in the doorway was my wonderful husband, but he wasn't alone. I watched as he entered into the room carrying my dad. He was all beaten and scratched up. My heart fell as I looked at my dad knowing very well he was probably dying.

"Billy there is no way to keep it from happening" Sam was saying as I watched Carlisle working on Charlie.

"No I destroyed the red head as she bit Charlie" Edward said as he was rubbing his arm. There were faint pink lines crisscrossing his arm.

"I was hoping there would be time to discuss this more properly, but as long as you keep Charlie in line he may stay with you. The treaty isn't broken because you were not the ones to bit him" Jacob whispered looking directly at me.

"We appreciate that" Esme said smiling to Jacob. Jacob moved into the kitchen to were I was still holding little Olivia. I hadn't been able to share her with our family yet.

"Bella I will allow your vampire to change you. It goes against everything I believe in, but he seems to really care for you. I want you to be happy and I can see he makes you happy. I wish though that it didn't happen right away. I would like to still be a part of your life" Jacob stated as he gently took Olivia out of my hands. I watched as he carefully held her to his face giving her a smile kiss on her forehead.

"Jacob I will always be your friend as long as you let me be" I whispered as I took Olivia back from him.

"There is a legend in our tribe that has only been passed on by my family that when a vampire truly takes a human for his mate that a great love will come from them. That love will then bridge werewolves and vampires together in peace. You do know that you and Edward fit that legend" he whispered back to me. I nodded my head and watched as Edward helped his father watch over my dad.

"You mean they have a child" I questioned almost in a whisper. It was his turn to nod his head. "Then you don't know Edward. He would never make love to me while I was still human in fear of hurting me" I uttered. Alice entered the room with a simple smile on her face.

"I think you just got your answer" Jacob said smirking.

"Oh Bella your going to have a beautiful child, she's going to be so pretty" Alice said smiling.

"How will she merge our families?" I questioned. Jacob stood quietly staring at me then at Edward. He knew the answer but didn't want to tell me. It made me wonder what he was hiding from me. I would do anything to know. Jacob looked back to me and looked very ashamed.

"I fall in love with her" he said almost too quiet for me to hear. I looked over to his very quiet form and did the only thing I could think of. I threw my arms around him shielding Olivia to keep her safe.

"It'll all b alright Jake" was all I could say. He smiled and slipped out the kitchen door. To make that legend happen though I first had to get Edward to make love to me, that wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded.

(EPOV)

I was just heading home to my Bella today was her birthday and I knew I had left her hanging long enough. All I wanted was to hold her close to my heart and tell her how much I loved her. I felt horrible for leaving her all of a sudden without any notice, but at least I knew she would be safe with Sam and the other there helping my family take care of her. I saw in Sam's head the child that lost her mom because of Victoria and I was trying to find her. That was one of the many reasons I left Bella.

Here I was heading back to Forks without even once coming close to finding her. I had just wasted all of that time hurting my sweet Bella. She was probably slowly melting away out of loneliness. I would do anything to make it up to her. I also know I had promised Charlie I wouldn't take his little girl until she was 18 today was that day. I hoped that she would allow that to be my makeup gift. As I was pondering the safest way to make love to her I caught Victoria's scent it was heading to Charlie's house.

I began praying to God if there was one that he wasn't home. I guess they went into the emptiness of heaven because as I pushed through the door I caught her kneeling over Charlie drinking from him. I felt this horrible rage consume me as I jumped at her throwing both of us out the back door. I had a firm grip on her as I dragged her into the forest behind Charlie's house. I began to tear at her as much as I could. She was a fighter though not giving into me.

She had gotten herself free from me and lunge in my direction only to come to an abrupt dead stop as I lunged for her head ripping it totally off as I kicked her body away from it. I then proceeded to rip her apart. I quickly started a fire and began chucking her dismembered body into it. I watched for a moment as purple smoke filled the sky praying that Bella or my family didn't see it and worry for me. I ran back to Charlie's to see if there was anything I could do.

As I got there I noticed that he was still barely alive. I thanked the heavens that he wasn't dead, but hated that he was changing which might start a war with the wolves. I quickly cleaned up the house in vampire speed to keep human from being suspicious about what happened. I then gathered Charlie into my arms and took off for my home. I needed to get him to Carlisle to make sure everything was okay. I paused as I heard Bella whisper 'family meeting'. That was when I stepped into the doorway waiting for her to see me. Her face gave me so much joy that I felt horrible for thinking about her in the ways my mind was going because I was holding her changing dad. I quickly cursed my mind for those inappropriate thoughts and explained to Carlisle what happened. Sam thought it would be a good idea to call Jacob to inform him of the current situation.

I didn't get a chance to get a reunion with Bella because Carlisle kept me busy helping him get Charlie situated. Jacob came over quickly with his dad who stayed off to the corner watching quietly as everything happened. His thoughts were saddened by the thought he wasn't able to keep Charlie safe, but was thankful he wasn't changing with total monsters. At least he didn't think totally horrible thoughts about us anymore.

Only people in the house now where Bella, Jacob and Esme in the kitchen, Carlisle, Billy, Alice and me in the living room with Charlie the rest took off to hunt or hang out in the forest. They wanted to give everyone time to see where everything was going. I listened quietly to Bella and Jacob's conversation taking in that the child Sam had mentioned did survive and Bella had her in her arms. I saw in Billy's mind how the child was born both human and vampire. I was shocked that was even possible. I guess anything was possible.

I even heard Jacob tell Bella about the weird legend only his family knew about. I listened carefully as he told her how a vampire would fall for a human and take her as hs mate. Then out of their love a child would be born. I was totally hoping he was lying, but his story was confirmed when I looked into Billy's mind. He too was listening as his son spoke to Bella. I wondered then how that child would bring the two of our families together. I listened carefully as Bella told him I wouldn't have sex with her in s many words because se was fragile. I knew I didn't want to but the human in me wanted her right this moment. I held myself back from taking her by the thought of Charlie wiggling and screaming in pain at the moment.

I was caught off guard and never thought I'd hear this from the boy as he told Bella he would imprint on the child. Bella would have my child only to have her taken by the mutt. This same boy ho has tried everything with his father to keep us apart. I was furious for him even admitting that to her. _Calm down Edward. Your child will merge our families. You better watch it or your temper will cost you Bella's life_. Alice had whispered to me in her mind. I tried to refocus my mind as I watched Jacob take his leave. Then I watched as Bella came to sit beside me.

"So I leave you alone for a couple of days and you have a child" I asked. She smiled up at me.

"I thought I would never see you again" she whispered hating to admit her honesty.

"I was trying to eliminate any threats against us and to give the pack time to cool off" I admitted giving her a small kiss.

"Yeah I know, but you could have talked to be first. I was so worried" she said laying her head down on my shoulder. I wanted to ask her about her conversation but let it go for the moment. All that mattered was that right she was safe and with me.


	20. In Darkness Nothing Matters

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer except for story idea and plot. Maybe a lemon in the chapter-read to find out.

Edward's Temptation

(BPOV)

I sat beside Edward for a long time just resting into him as I watched my beloved father turning into a vampire because of Victoria. I hated her for hurting him, but on the other hand grateful that he was allowed to continue the transformation. I was a little worried about how he would turn out. It was only the first day and he was still shaking, tossing and moving about very badly. I was scared he would hurt himself before he was finally changed.

I don't know where everyone was at but Edward and I were alone with Olivia. He had finally moved me to where I was leaning closer to him. I smiled knowing he was just as curious as everyone else was about the little child hidden beneath the confides of the blanket.

"Bella may I hold her" Edward as whispered into my ear. I turned to look at him. I nodded as he gently took her in his arms. I moved up a little to see he cradle her ever so closely to his chest. I took a small breath as I watched him reach down and kiss her forehead. He looked at me in a startled way.

"You didn't think I would hurt her did you" he questioned. I was speechless.

"I'm sorry" I uttered allowing my cheeks flush as he gave me a sadden expression.

"I would never hurt her. She actually doesn't smell that delicious to me" he said giving me a weak smile.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Carlisle is upstairs reading. The rest of the family went out to hunt. Alice said something about us needing time alone" he replied. I got worried about what Jacob had told me about his families' secret legend. Would he be mad at me if it came true? My thoughts were racing as I tried to piece together what I would want him to do and not do.

"Edward there isn't much more you or Bella can do tonight. Why don't you take the baby and go on up to bed? Alice says she make up your missed birthday this weekend. The wolves have gone to La Push to discuss some treaty arrangements and what not so it'll be a peaceful night. Enjoy it before all 'heck' breaks out" Carlisle said as he smiled over at us.

"I think I could use some rest. I have been having a hard time sleeping without my nightly music. Alice isn't the best substitute" I said smiling at Edward who still was holding Olivia. He chuckled at my comment.

"Yeah she lacks something in the wicked romantic part that you get when I am the one whispering your little song into your ears" he replied playing a little with my hand as he stood up. He was right there, his voice was much better than Alice's was.

"Well I hope you won't be leaving me alone anymore" I said allowing him to pull me up from the couch. We were now standing face to face, I could feel his breath linger in the middle of the space between them. Carlisle was still standing off to the side.

"I do think your very seductive when you want to be" he whispered closing the space with a soft kiss that lingered on my lips as he pressed himself closer to me. I pulled away quickly thinking about Olivia.

"Stop" I gasped. He quickly pulled away. I could see hurt written across his face and his eyes were slightly closed.

"Did I hurt you?" he questioned.

"No I was worried about Olivia getting hurt" I said weakly. He smiled as he held her out for me to see her, she had been tucked safe and soundly under his arm protected from either of our bodies.

"I was worried I hurt you and you were worried about this little girl" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Bella she's a little more durable than you are. Her skin is harder than yours and probably closer to ours. She would be perfectly fine" Carlisle said winking at us to continue our little get together else where.

"Would you like to watch her?" I asked.

"I would love nothing more than to hold her, but with me only being here I need to focus on Charlie. I made a little crib upstairs in Edwards's room for you guys. I thought you might want to keep her close to you" he said smiling over at us.

"Thank you" I whispered as Edward still holding Olivia led the way up to his room. Sure enough there was a small crib in the corner near his closet all made up for her. I was wondering how they had all these things if none of them could have children, but chose not to ask the question. Edward pulled me into his room and then sealed the door up. I thought it was very funny watching him go around the room closing windows and checking to see that there was no way to get in. He put Olivia down in the crib, covering her up and then went into his closet.

"Here are some towels. I would like to talk with you put after hanging with those wolves you do smell a little. So would you mind taking a shower for me" he asked.

"I'll go clean up so you can do your little secretive thing" I said eyeing him up and down. He put on this innocent look like he had no clue as to what I could possibly be referring to. I really didn't care I was glad to just have him safely back her in the house. I would deal with whatever happened next.

I stepped into the large bathroom and quickly stripped out of my clothes. I looked into the mirror to see some light black and blue marks on my arms. I bet they were from Paul when he pulled me out of the car. They were shaped in a hand print. As I turned on the hot water I wondered what my dad would look like after he was changed. Would he try to hurt me or if he would know who I was? I stepped into the shower and let the water run down over me helping me to relax for whatever was waiting for me once I stepped back into the other room.

So much was going through my mind on things to ask Edward and what not to. Would he tell me the truth, did he still love me the same way he did before? What was in our future, could our marriage be in danger? I some weird thoughts just flying through my mind and I really didn't want to have to deal with them right at this moment. I had just gotten the news of a child in my future and that she would be joined with Jacob. I hated the thoughts that we all couldn't just get along and spare an innocent child our problems.

"Bella are you okay in there. You've been in there for a long time" Edward said as his voice began to pull me back to reality. I just then noticed how the water was very cool almost freezing. I guess I got lost in my thoughts. I turned off the water and found that there was a nightgown with undies already laid out on the counter. There was a note on top of them-_This outfit will be nice for lying or maybe doing more in the bed- Love Alice._ Of course the crazy pixie would see us getting down and dirty. Some people don't know when they should back off. Then I laughed at the thought of Alice backing down from a crazy mission-not happening.

I quickly brushed my teeth dried off and got dressed. I was about to tackle my haystack when I felt fingers going through my hair. I looked into the mirror to see Edward standing behind using his hands to comb my hair. After he was done with his combing I pulled my hair up and put it into a ponytail. I wanted it to stay out of the way. After I was sure I looked very decent I felt his hand reach for mine and pull me into his room. I was caught off guard by all of the candles that were all over the place. He even through rose petals around the room to give it an exotic touch, I quickly put my hand up to my mouth to keep from screaming. I was just so overwhelmed by the beauty of it all.

I lowered my hand as he reached for it and then picked me up bridal style taking me directly to the bed. I didn't want to let go just yet when he began to lower me down. I felt his lips run across my lips ever so lightly. I could feel myself getting over excited by his touch; his hand was lingering at the base of my hip while the other held me tightly by the nape of my neck. I enjoyed feeling his breath along my neck to my cheek and then finding it on my lips. I opened my eyes not knowing really when I closed them to see his eyes boring into mine.

"Are you alright" he whispered as he leaned in again kissing my ears.

"Edward" I gasped losing myself into his eyes. He pulled away to now a straddling position on top of me. I could barely feel his weight on me. One thing I could barely feel was his increased pleasure inside of his pants. I guess he then noticed it too because he adjusted himself slightly.

"Yes Bella" he crooned. I could see his eyes changing. He was actually lusting after me. I couldn't believe it he was just as much human as I was. I was actually glad that this was going to finally happen. I mean I was married to him and pleasantly missing him, but should it happen right this moment.

"Do you think this is the right time?" I questioned. I knew my question would either pull him away from me or hurt him.

"I can't imagine anyone or anywhere else I would rather be right now than right where I am" he said smiling. We began to go back to kissing very passionately. They were deep kisses not like previous kisses we shared. There was so much lust and passion in them like he was afraid I'd disappear. I found that I liked them very much. Somehow in the midst of all the sweet kisses I missed Edward removing his shirt. As he pulled away slightly to remove his pants leaving him plumb butt nude right in front of me.

"Do you like what you see?" he questioned as he saw me looking him over. I blushed at the thought that he caught me. He pulled me up into his arms removing my nightgown. It was tossed on the floor like the rest of his clothing. I could feel the heat rising in my center. I have never felt this way before and it was just so intoxicating. I could see he was enjoying the smell as well. All I had on now were a flimsy pair of underwear that I knew wouldn't survive this ordeal. I thought he would just rip them off of me but he didn't. No instead he pulled me down to the foot of the bed with him standing up leaning over me. Then he began to kiss me and at the same time push me toward the head of the bed.

Trying to keep up with his movement I was using my arms to walk and slide up the bed. Edward would kiss my lips and then move to my chest and begin kissing. I think he wanted to grab me but was unsure of how to do it mildly without hurting me. So as soon as I was at the end of the road so to say I moved my arms up to roam his chest. Boy did he have well chiseled muscles and such an amazing scent about him. I got tried of his hands messing with my back that I pulled them to my chest resting each one on a breast. I felt him take a sharp intake of unneeded air. Glancing at his eyes I could tell he was struggling on keeping control.

I thought maybe I should quit pushing it so I started to squirm to get free. He didn't like that because he started stroking each of my now hard and perky nipples. I could tell he was struggling.

"Where do you think your going?" he quizzed me as he began to bring his lips to one of my nipples. I let go of the notion to get away and cried out in pleasure as he nibbled and licked my breast. He could tell I was getting pleasure out of it so he continued for some time going back and forth with them. I could tell his cock was getting harder and harder as it laid up against my bare stomach. I moved my hands from his messy hair to grab hold of his manhood. I could feel him stiffing up as my hands reach around his entire heat. He stopped what he was doing to move his hands down to where the only thing that stopped him from taking me was.

His hands played with the lacy panties teasing me so I gripped his cock harder causing him to lose his breath. In one quick flash they were ripped off of me. He looked down at what he had just done and smiled, pleased with his work. I though was very embarrassed because that would mean shopping time with Alice. Was he really trying to kill me slowly? I started laughing and he just gave me a questionable look.

"Are you really going to do this?" I questioned.

"If you would rather we didn't, I won't force you" he said still playing around with my nipples. I looked over to Olivia who was sound asleep and thought I did wait long enough for this.

"Okay but no waking the baby" I said. He looked over to her and smiled.

"I'm not sure about that" he said. We continued messing around with each other for quite some time. I knew it was getting serious when he started grinding himself into my thigh, but I couldn't help but want to continue. I also knew it could hurt me. I moaned out as he flicked one of my nipples, they were so hard and only place that seemed to be getting any action.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked. He tore his eyes away from my chest and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I know your not dinner Bella. I think as long as I stay focused on your face or eyes everything will be alright. Are you ready?" he asked me. All I could think of doing was nod my head. He stayed focused on me as he began to reposition my body. First he got in between my legs bracing them on either side of him. He was hovering over me when I felt his cock tease my entrance. I moaned at his tactics getting a delicious smile from him.

"Okay" he said as he entered me fully. I could feel him inside of me stretching as full as he could. I moaned a little because I could feel his heat rising inside of me. It was a little painful, but nothing that I couldn't handle. I was about to scream out as he began to thrust into me so I buried my face into his chest to muffle the sound. His trusting action hurt, but I found that if I did the same it didn't bring as much pain. I could feel myself on the verge of letting go, but I held on.

I looked into his deep pools of topaz and kissed his cheek thinking about how special this moment was. I was very thankful he was my first and I was his. Our love was truly radiate. I could feel him tightening inside of me as he started to pump and thrust faster and harder. I was having a hard time holding back until I felt him release and then I let go. We then laid together riding out the high of the whole sexual experience we just had. It was so amazing that I had a hard time holding back the tears. If love was like this I was going to hold on with every fiber in my body. I don't know anything that happened after that because dreamland over took me.

I stretched my arm out on the bed feeling around for him, but he wasn't there. I was worried that everything that happened last night was a dream. I sat up looking around me. Everything thing was still locked up and it was dark except for a couple of candles that were still flickering in the darkness. Something on the couch across from me caught my eye. Edward had on his head phones holding Olivia who was sound asleep. I carefully got off of the bed and tiptoed over to my two loves.

Edward looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping. Olivia looked so beautiful and so tiny in his arms. I don't think I could lose either one of them. I could hear noises downstairs knowing that everyone was home. I heard my cell phone start to vibrate on the nightstand. I quickly went over to it to keep from interrupting my loves.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Bella where the heck are you" called the voice in the phone.

"Alice calm down. Edward and I are in his room" I whispered again.

"I can't see either one of you. Your futures have disappeared. I was so worried. I mean I never have to struggle to see either of you and now your just gone" she was rambling when I closed the phone. I laughed when I got the text message.

_Bell,_

_Hanging up on someone is rude. I will _

_find a way for you make it up to me._

_Alice_

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower trying to be as quiet as I could. My muscles were aching from the workout they got last night. I giggled thinking about my first time. It was more than I could have ever imagined it would have been. I was caught in a daydream when I felt two cold arms wrap around me.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" came the velvety voice behind me.

"Be my guest. Alice though is not happy with me" I said as he helped me climb into the shower.

"What did you do to her?" he questioned. I turned around to face him. He started to lather up a washcloth. I just looked up at him as he began to wash me.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He didn't even stop to look up at me.

"I would like you to be clean before we go see our family. You smell too intoxicating to let out without a shower" he teased me. I smiled and reached for another washcloth and lathered up.

"Then I get to wash you" I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said in a teasing way. I don't know how long we were in the shower just washing each other and enjoying the company. We were pulled from our pleasure by Olivia's crying. Edward quickly turned off the water and grabbed two towels. Wrapping one tightly around me and then himself we went to check one her. She stopped crying as soon as she saw us.

"Can you hear her" I asked. Edward looked at me and then to her.

"She didn't like not seeing you. She was a little scared something happened to you" he said getting dressed in the closet.

"Why are you in there?" I questioned.

"Well for some privacy. She would see me" he said in a childlike voice. I laughed as he finished his words. I was holding her in my arms as he emerged from the closet fully clothed.

"I guess we won't be having anymore fun like last night" I said looking at him. He just turned around to see if I was serious.

"What do you mean?" he now questioned.

"Well won't she see us" I said looking over at him. He finally understood what I meant and laughed. He handed me a sundress with silky undergarments. I could only imagine what else Alice had hidden in his closet for me. I smiled at him as I passed Olivia off to him and started to get dressed in front of him. I heard a small moan escape from his lips so I turned around to look at him. I could see he was barely holding onto his sanity.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He looked very embarrassed as he realized I heard him.

"Please forgive me. It was wrong" he whispered. I walked over to him and bent down to kiss him.

"It is part of life sweetie. I'm glad it's me your hot and heavy for though" I said as I brushed my tangled up hair. I pulled in up into a messy ponytail.

"I guess we better go downstairs" I whispered. He held onto Olivia and opened the now unblocked bedroom door. Once it was opened he reached for my hand. We walked down the stairs to meet up with the awaiting family that he and I both knew would bombard us with questions.

A/N: Okay I think this is the longest chapter by far. I enjoyed writing it the most. I will though be sticking to a new rule I will not post any new chapters until I get up to 130 reviews. Last few chapters haven't been getting many. I finished one fan fic already titled "_Protective Sister_" and will be working on my other four that I have. I also think next chapter will show what Olivia's power is. Plus do you think the Black Legend is for real or not. Let me know what you think. I love to hear what the reviewers like and dislike. Enjoy!!!!!! jaymelynn


	21. Olivia and Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it, all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: Enjoy the chapter it's just a fluff entertaining chapter telling who Olivia was and all. Next chapter will hold the Black Legend.—jaymelynn

Edward's Temptation

(BPOV)

Edward was right everyone wanted to know mostly about our night alone at first, but after a couple scary looks from Edward his family stopped with the questions about our sexual abilities. Esme and Carlisle were scolding Emmett for his much unneeded thoughts and questions when Sam and the others finally came in. Emily looked dead on her feet as the others did too. I knew that school would just have to wait. Carlisle told them all to go to bed and he'd see them when they woke up. They were to tired to disagree.

"They all know about the baby. So Bella whenever you are ready you can spill the news" Edward said as he passed Olivia off to me. I smiled down at the little baby who was giggling at all the voices. It was now or never I thought.

"Okay I will tell you about what happened yesterday as long as no one interrupts me" I said looking directly at Emmett who gave me a puzzled look.

"What?" he questioned.

"Yesterday I was taken to Billy Black who told me the story of how Victoria bit this child's mom right before she was born. I don't know how the venom mixed or what went on during the birthing process, but when the child was born it was half human and half vampire, the wolves killed its mother shortly after. Jacob couldn't bring himself to murder an innocent child so he left it with his dad. Billy decided I should bring it up, so he had Paul bring me to him" I paused to think of how to continue. I looked down at Olivia once again to see her beautiful emerald eyes staring up at me. I knew I had to share her, but I felt as if I couldn't let her go.

"Bella" Esme called to me. I looked up and smiled.

"Sorry I guess I got lost in my thoughts. Well Billy told me I needed to name the baby and I knew what I wanted my child to be named, but I tried to think of something more appropriate for this little one" I said as I took the blanket off of her to sow that I was holding a little girl. Edward had dressed her in a pretty little pink sun dress with white slippers. She looked beautiful with her curly brown hair; I could see some blonde highlights mixed into her hair.

"She sure is beautiful" Rosalie said trying to be polite.

"Oh my what a precious little thing she is" said Alice. I looked over at my mother and sisters who were falling in love with her. I knew she would be cared for and loved beyond all else.

"Well Billy told me that the reason I was to take care of her was because I was the only one that has been trusted with both of your secrets" I said motioning to all of the people in the room.

"I know about vampires and werewolves. I picked a name that I thought would bring about change in our enemies which was Olivia Rose- it means 'peace' and 'rose'. I said passing her off to an eager Esme.

"You used my name" Rosalie gasped. I smiled at her.

"Well I wanted one of you guys to be in her name but your name seemed to fit more than anyone else's. I also wanted you to know that I knew how much you regret this life and wanted you to know you belong with us because if you weren't a vampire you wouldn't be a part of my life or hers" I stated getting a bear hug from Rosalie.

"I think it's neat you named her 'peace'" Jasper replied as Esme passed her on to Alice who was practically being held down by him.

"I also wanted to ask you guys something important. I know children usually have only one godmother or godfather but I want all of the Cullen's to be a part of her life. So Carlisle, Jasper and Carlisle will be her godfathers while Rosalie, Alice and Esme will be her godmothers if that's alright with all of you" I said with tears in my eyes. Edward just wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"What about Edward?" Emmett questioned. I had forgotten all about him in the whole godmother/ godfather situation.

"I'll be the daddy. If that's alright with you Bella" he stated looking down at me.

"Well that would give her a great family. Edward I would love for you to be her father. Of course we would have to make it all legal and all" I said trying not to get too excited about everything. It seemed that all of the family loved her as if she belonged to it. It would be harder to lose any of them now.

My family was complete; everyone I loved was in this room with me. The wolves were part of my family as well and I cared for them, but I would lay down my life for the Cullen's. The family was all enjoying Olivia that I didn't want to tell them what Jacob had told me but I knew I had to honest with them.

"I think you guys should also know something else" I started.

"Bella you don't have to tell us anything else" Edward said reaching for my hand.

"Yes I think I do" I said standing up and going into the living room to check on Charlie.

I was torn with my thoughts as I tried to decide how to tell everyone about what Jacob had said. Olivia started to fuss.

"Why is she crying?" Emmett questioned.

"She's nervous Bella isn't where she can see her" Edward said reaching for her.

"You can hear her thoughts" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. She's very smart for her age. I mean she's a little over a week old, but she looks to be about six or seven months old" Edward replied.

"Come here sweetie I didn't mean to make you nervous" I said taking her for Edward. She started to play with my hair. Then she placed her fingers on my face. I was pulled from the living room and was back at Jacob's house standing in the doorway.

"Bella what are you doing here" Billy asked puzzled. I looked over to him and then back at Olivia.

"Is Jacob here" I asked.

"Yeah he's asleep though" Billy said.

"Will you tell him when he wakes that I think we found out Olivia's power" I said allowing here to touch my face again. This time I ended up in Edward's bedroom.

"Very funny missy" I stated she just giggled, but this time I was just watching the events that were taking place. Edward and I was enjoying ourselves. Oh my gosh I covered her eyes as I watched Edward getting undressed. She touched my face again and this time I ended up in Italy standing before Aro. He didn't look to happy about something. Then I noticed Jacob and a young child there. The child looked just like Edward. He was standing beside me; we were chained up being charged with change a child into an immortal. Olivia touched my face again bringing me back to the Cullen's dining room. Everyone's eyes were on us.


	22. Legend Treaty

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: Please be kind and review. I would like to update faster, but decide not to when I only get on or two reviews. I will update when I get 15 reviews--jaymelynn

Edward's Temptation 21

(APOV)

It was weird Bella was just standing before us and then she just vanished. I couldn't think of what Olivia and Bella were doing just before disappearing. I looked around to my family we were all at a lost of what was happening.

"Do you think Aro has found out about Olivia?" Esme asked scared. We all looked to Carlisle because he knew more about those people than the rest of us.

"I don't think he could find out about that so soon. I'm sure there is a good explanation about where they went" he said trying to sound confident. Edward had already taken off in search of Bella and Olivia with Emmett hot on his trail. I could see they weren't going to find her. I searched to see them, but it was as if they disappeared altogether. I was lost at what was going on. Rosalie had gone and woken up Sam and the others while calling Billy.

It had been half an hour since they disappeared and our home was crowded with wolves and vampires who weren't too happy about the situation. Jacob was discussing strategy with Jasper, while Sam was training with Seth. Leah was trying to keep a pregnant Emily calm while Esme and I tried to console Edward. He had it in his mind to go to Italy. We were all busy when all of a sudden Bella and Olivia reappeared right in front of our eyes.

(BPOV)

I was surprised with all the wolves that were at the Cullen's. I mean when I left it was just our family. Jacob was even there talking with Jasper. When Edward saw me he jumped at me, but to keep him from hurting me Emmett stepped in front of me.

"Careful Bro" Emmett said after moving out of in front of me. I looked at all the startled faces staring back at me.

"What did I do something wrong?" I questioned. Olivia decided she wanted to show me something so she touched by face and again we disappeared, but reappeared right after the first time she took me for a trip. I watched as my family franctically searched for me. I was saddened by the thought that my family was hurting because they thought that I was lost. I watched as the family gathered together to discuss the turn of events. I was surprised how calm Edward was when Jacob entered the house, he even went to hug him.

This was my family no matter how badly they wanted to keep us all apart the wolves lives are intertwined with the vampires. This was something that all was brought together because of me. I brought these two families together to form one huge family. No matter what Jacob and the La Push Tribe would always be connected to the Cullen's and me.

"Okay Olivia I think we have some explaining to do. Let's go home" I said as she touched my face. We reappeared back in the current time with the family still standing where they were when we left. I smiled trying to downplay the whole ordeal. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me to see if I was real or not.

"Mr. Cullen I think I am real. You could let me go for a moment" I said as I tried to move toward the living room to check on Charlie. He was still lying there as quiet and still as he was earlier.

"I'm not sure if I let you go you'll still be here in a moment" he said in a raspy voice. He didn't sound like himself. I turned to look at him more carefully. His eyes were dark and it seemed that he had grown some frown wrinkles on his face. Olivia moved to touch her hand to his face, but I stopped her.

"I don't think he needs a trip" I whispered to her only making her giggle. Edward seemed to understand what I meant after Olivia turned to look at everyone.

"I guess you won't be going anywhere soon after all" he joked releasing me and moving to stand beside me. He then took Olivia out of my hands to hold onto.

"Are you afraid she'll want to explore" I asked him joking.

"No not really. She says she wanted to make you feel how much you mean to both families but her trips didn't sow that" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"No I totally got that Olivia. I realized that there was a reason I came to Forks besides to fall in love with Edward. I came here to help bridge the gap between werewolves and vampires. The Black Legend is true because I can see clearly there will be problems in the future. Jacob I know there is more to the story than what you told me. If you would we need to know all of it because our families' lives will depend on it later. Trust me on that" I said sitting down.

Jacob looked over at all of the different people in the room trying to decide if he should tell the story or not. I could tell this just from his body language. He turned to his dad who motioned for him to get on with it.

"Oh boy story time. Can we get some popcorn before you start" Emmett said. I saw how quickly Jacob froze and that Rosalie was actually interested in the story so she whacked Emmett upside the head for his comment.

"Grow up" she sneered at him in a whisper. We all turned around to focus on Jacob.

"Well the last night I gave Bella permission to be changed. Both wolves talked about the treaty and the affect that this would have on each of us. We agreed Bella would not be a threat as long as she kept to the Cullen diet, plus we knew that since Charlie was changed he wouldn't want to watch his only girl grow old and die. We trust the Cullen's enough to keep the lives of our tribe's and the town of Forks safe. That being said I also told her about a legend placed down from one Black father to his son. This legend talks about a vampire and a human falling in love, getting married and bridging enemies together. My dad told me he never thought it was true because of the nature of belief one would have to have in the vampire not killing the human" he said as he paused to look around the room.

"Yet it was difficult for me to understand why Bella was drawn to Edward the way she was. I mean he's a vampire and she's human, most humans tend to keep there distance from vampires, but not Bella. She gets it in her mind that there is a secret behind him and flirts with me to tell her about the 'cold ones'. I didn't really believe the stories when I told her about them, but boy was I wrong. The Black Legend as I call it is that a human will fall in love with a vampire and they'll have a child that will be the imprint of the alpha wolf of the La Push Tribe. Bella and Edward's child will fatefully merge our families for eternity" he said looking down at his feet. I looked around to judge what everyone was thinking.

"So Edward's baby will go to the dogs" Rosalie stated looking sick.

"Hey the baby will be mine as well" I called out.

"Olivia says that Bella needs to tell us something" Edward speaks up looking at me. I start to blush I almost forgot about the trips.

"Thanks for feeding me to the wolves" I whisper to Olivia as I tickle her.

"Olivia says she can't feed you to the wolves they won't like Bella, but she could give you to the vampires they like Bella" Edward whispers again. Everyone turns to look at us as Olivia is just laughing.

"Enough silent conversations" Carlisle demands looking a little bit worn out.

"Sorry well I think Olivia's power is to tell someone their past, present and future. I just hope the future she shows isn't set in stone. When we disappeared the first time she took me to Billy's house, then from there we went to last night what Edward and I did to the future where Edward, Jacob, our daughter and I stood before Aro for making an immortal child. The second time she took me back to when we first disappeared and how you all came to together to find us" I said looking at my family.

"So you do have a daughter" Jacob asked. I didn't know what to do so I nodded my head.

"How does Aro find out about her?" questions Emmett.

"I don't know the details to that. All I know is the four of us stands before Aro" I whisper. Alice seems to faze out from us.

"It's Tanya. She comes to visit us and sees a girl and runs to Italy. All she knows is her mother was killed by Aro during the immortal war. So she thinks that we have broken the law" Alice gasps as she comes back. I stare at her.

"So we'll have to be careful if we don't want to end up before Aro" Rosalie states.

"I think for now maybe we should keep close to each other and keep Olivia safe. We don't know if the child is Bella's daughter or if it's Olivia yet do we" Jacob says. He was right it hasn't been determined which child it is yet. I mean Olivia looks a little like Edward, so true it could be her.

"Sam I would like for you and Emily to go back to La Push. I will stay here with the Cullen's" Jacob continues. Sam looks at him.

"No this is my home" Sam says.

"I think Emily would be safer in La Push if more vampires show up. I know you care for them, but think about your unborn child. I have nothing to lose really if I stay. You have a lot to lose. You could still come and visit or I am willing to let them onto the reservation to visit you if you would rather" Jacob said. All eyes turn to him.

"You would what" Billy snaps.

"The Cullen's have proved they are not the same bloodsuckers as our ancestors wrote the legends about. They are civilized and well trained. I think we would benefit from getting along even if they o not have the child. Bella has proven to me how much she trusts this family and I think we should do the same. I believe that showing a united front to any enemies would make us stand firmer than if we are divided" he states.

"Have you even thought about our tribe in deciding this?" Billy questions. Jacob turns from his dad to look at the boys from his tribe all were willing to stand behind him.

"Yes I have. I want the best for my family and if that means uniting with vampires than so be it. End of discussion dad" he said glaring down at his dad. I couldn't believe it Jacob was standing up for the Cullen's right in front of the rest of the pack and the family he tried to take me from. Maybe there was something we could learn and get from this new found trust, who knows only time would tell.


	23. Imprint Gift

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: A quick update until I can actually pull how I want to end this story. I think it will be ending shortly. Have a new story out there called _Twilight Wishes_, please check it out. Enjoy!!!jaymelynn

Edward's Temptation 22

(ChPOV)

I could hear all the talking and gasping going on around me, but was in no mood to enjoy it. I felt as if my whole body was on fire. What was I doing before? I had just gotten home to find the front door of the house open. Then what, that's right a wild red head was waiting for me as I took off my gun belt and hung it up. She grabbed me from behind and began throwing me about. I should be dead right now.

Thinking back as much as I could remember I saw Edward enter the home. That's right Edward came upon me after the red head began beating me. He threw her out the back of the house before coming back to me. The shearing pain I felt seemed to go on forever. I sure hoped that this was the end of it because my heart was beating pretty fast.

"Bella" I gasped trying to open my eyes to see where I was. She was standing among the Cullen's holding a small child.

"Bella! Charlie wants you" I heard Alice say. I always like her the most. I watched as my little girl came over to me followed by Edward.

"Shh! Dad don't talk. I'm here for you. Jacob is even here with his dad waiting for the change to complete. I'll explain everything to you once you wake. I'm not going anywhere daddy" my baby said trying not to cry. She then did the one thing I think will hold the pain off, she crawled up onto the couch and laid down beside me. She put her hands on my cheek and kissed my forehead. I held onto her warmth as I felt mine exiting my body. I wanted to cherish this moment for as long as I could.

"Charlie, you need to let Bella go! Your heart is beating fast. It's almost time" Carlisle said as he reached for Bella.

"Carlisle, let me be!" she said as she opened her eyes. I looked into her big brown eyes savoring the last moments of my human life in the arms of my angel. She really was the reason I continued living once Renee left me. I knew one day she would need me and I would stand strong beside her. I could feel the strong burning as it ripped through my heart. I wanted to scream, but kept my eyes on hers. She made the pain disappear. I could feel a tingle in my throat as I squeezed her tightly to me. She smelled so delicious.

"Charlie! Please no thoughts of eating Bella" Edward said as he reached for her.

(BPOV)

I was pulled from my dad's eyes hearing Edward tell him not to think about eating me. It was a little funny to me, but looking up to my husband I could see he was serious about it. I moved my stare to my dad whole still looked like my dad, but only more muscled and defined. The one thing that stood out to me was his eyes were still brown; there was no red in them at all. I smiled.

"Dad, your eyes are brown still" I said moving away to stand up to allow him to change his position without hurting me. As he made a very graceful leap to a standing position everyone got a view of his eyes.

"Wow" Esme said as she came into the room.

"Well are you hungry" Emmett asked. My dad quickly reached for his throat and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from Seth who was drinking some water and downed it. There was a lot of gasps and silence as everyone stared at him again.

"What? I wanted to put out the fire in my throat" my dad said turning around to look at the crowd that gathered.

"Did it work" Emmett question with a huge grin on his face.

"Actually.." my dad started before Carlisle interrupted him.

"Edward why don't you take him hunting. I'm sure Charlie would feel better once he got something to eat" Carlisle was saying when Seth cut in.

"I don't think that will be necessary Dr. Cullen" Seth said as our attention was turned to my dad who was now eating Sam's dinner. I moved over to my dad and hugged him. I was so sure I would never see him eat food again, but was thankful I was wrong.

"Is that steak good" I asked. Charlie looked up to see everyone even the wolves staring at him.

"Actually the steak is amazing. It's like I can taste every little savoring grain of it. I mean sure I've eaten steak before, but this is great" he said shoving in some beans down his throat.

"Great the one vampire who can eat human food, I always knew there was something strange about you Charlie. Even when I saved you all those years ago" Billy said as Jacob pushed him into the room. This was really good at least my dad wouldn't hurt a human unless they had a lot of food on them. Olivia thought it was strange to see a vampire eating human food. She wanted to meet Charlie and get to know him.

"Olivia, not right now" I said as she moved her hands for Charlie. Charlie looked up at her and melted his expression and reached out for her.

"I would love to hold you sweetie" he said as he glided over to me. "She's not yours and Edward's right" he asked.

"No.. Billy saved her after Victoria bit her mom" I said trying not to push that door yet with him.

"I'm sure you and Edward have other things to do. I'll watch after her" he said moving into the family room with majority of the family and visitors following him. I didn't want to hover over my dad like everyone else and Edward could see that so he stayed behind in the kitchen with me.

"He's not going to hurt her" Edward said as he nuzzled his head into my cheek. I turned to look at him and just smiled. My dad was a vampire and one that could eat human food. I would never have to worry about an animal attacking him and hurting him at all.

"Do you think I'll be like my dad?" I questioned staring into his eyes.

"I don't know. I would love for you to seem human so that your blush would show, but the thought of keeping you forever eliminates that want. I don't think I could care about anything else as long as I had you beside me. If you get to keep any trait you have now it'll just be an added bonus" he said smirking at me. He knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. I knew he would only want me and nothing else would matter, but I just needed to hear him say it out loud.

I don't remember much else after that because we were kissing and I felt the wind fly by me as several faces became a blur. I woke up in the bedroom with Edward holding Olivia while she slept beside me. I looked over to him and he was sleeping as well. I mean really sleeping, there was no faking it. I gently picked up the sleeping little girl who was starting to open her eyes. I put on a sundress since pajamas wasn't really the outfit to wear down to mingle in.

As quietly as I could I managed to open the bedroom door and keep Olivia very quiet heading to the kitchen. I was a little surprised that the rest of the family wasn't up waiting for the humans to get up. There wasn't a one of the Cullen's out and about. I looked around to see if there was a note lying around that they went out or anything and came up empty handed. I looked at the clock to notice it was a little after seven in the morning. So I decided to eat some cereal and fix Olivia her bottle. We took breakfast into the living room to watch some cartoons.

"Where are the vamps at this morning?" Seth asked or should I say questioned when he entered the living room after nine thirty. I looked over at him surprised. I called the school to say that the family had gotten food poisoning and we were all sick. I didn't know where everyone was so I had to make up a lie. I got even more worried when the hospital called and asked where Carlisle was. I mean I knew where Edward was, but where was the rest of his family.

"I don't know. This morning Edward was sound asleep when I woke up. I mean I even got to sneak out of the bedroom without him catching me" I said smiling.

"Wow. I guess that maybe Charlie's gift affects all of them" he whispered. I just turned to look at him.

"What gift?" I questioned.

"Well I'm not sure if I'm even the one who should tell you. I mean the Cullen's are the ones who figured it out last night after Edward took off with you. It was only after Edward returned to retrieve Olivia that the others had already left. I don't even think Edward knew about the gift" Seth said as he made goofy faces at Olivia. She just giggled and laughed as he got carried away.

"Seth you could hold her if you wanted to" I said trying to pass Olivia off to him. The last few days he had been staring at her, but wouldn't come too close to her. He just smiled.

"Bella! I don't think Sam or the others know this yet, but I feel this draw to her. I mean it's hard to be away from her, even harder when I have to leave her. I feel this connection to her but am afraid that I might hurt her" he said looking down at the ground. It was then that I realized Seth had imprinted on Olivia. She was his other half, his soul mate.

"Seth I'm so happy for you" I said pushing Olivia off into his hands. He held her so gently and proudly.

"Hey! Why does the pup have our little girl?" Edward asked as he made his way down the stairs.

"Edward" I said running up to him as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep well" Seth asked smirking.

"I wasn't a sleep, just worn out" Edward said brushing off the topic. I just laughed as we followed him to the kitchen, while he automatically opened the fridge and poured himself some milk to drink. He was totally unaware that he was drink milk.

"Is the milk good" I asked smirking. He turned to look over at me and then down at his hand.

"Well I guess that was what the family was talking about last night. Darn it why did I let Charlie touch me" he said looking over to me.

"Sleep well brother" Jasper asked as he entered the kitchen.

"So let me get this straight. My dad has the gift to let you be human" I said looking at Jasper and then at Edward.

"Actually your dad's gift is to allow vampires to be completely human and vampire at the same time. Once he touches us the vampire instincts go away and we feel totally human" Alice says as she enters the kitchen.

"Then how are you vampire still" I questioned.

"We don't know" Jasper said while eating some toast.

"I figured it out" came the excited voice of one person. The one person who would know exactly how to explain all of the weirdness and the whole gift thing, hopefully it would be easy to understand.


	24. Four Months Drama

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

Edward's Temptation Chapter 23

(BPOV)

I hated not knowing what was going to happen because then I would have to worry about what could have happened instead. Edward was thankful that I was alright, but life as we had known it was different. The Cullen's lives had been changed by the very gift each one of them wanted humanity. I loved being able to enjoy a dinner with my family, but also loved how they enjoyed trying new foods. Carlisle had explained that my dad's gift worked by changing the outward appearance of which vampires were, but didn't change their personality is a sense. Sure they could eat food and use the bathroom when they needed, but their skin was still hard and they did need some nourishment from blood. It was only when they needed it. I have had an awful start to my senior year and Edward isn't helping it any.

Jacob has been a force to be reckoned with. Edward has tried several times to get rid of him just because of the way he looks at me. Right now though we both are waiting in Port Angeles with Olivia having her check up, Edward is holding her while she plays with his hands. Really though Edward wanted me to get a check up since I have been moody and grumpy lately. The nurse has weighed and measured our little girl and was starting with me. Olivia had a good visit with her doctor who is also a vampire. He likes that Olivia is growing at a very good rate. It has been almost four months since she was born, but she looks about four or five years old. He says with her growth rate she could be fully grown up by her second birthday.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen lets get down to the real reason you are here" Dr. Madison quietly says. Edward looks over to be and smiles.

"My husband thinks I'm being moody" I say smirking at Edward who isn't paying attention to me but to Olivia.

"Well how long have you been like this" the doctor asks.

"She's been like this for about three months" Edward blurts out while standing and handing me Olivia who is now reaching for me.

"I think I know what is causing your moody behavior" he says while placing his hand on my stomach. It hurt like hell to have him touching me.

"Doctor the pressure is hurting me" I gasp out while Edward holds my hands down while the doctor touches me and prods around my stomach more. Olivia noticing my pain starts humming quietly to me until I pass out.

(EPOV)

Olivia had started humming to Bella because she was in pain. I couldn't understand why she was in so much pain until the doctor began poking and touching Bella all around her stomach. He did this for a couple of minutes and then looked up to me.

"Mr. Cullen you were smart coming here to me. Your wife is in danger" he said while he looked around the room.

"Dr. Madison what do you mean" I asked him in a questioning tone. He looked to me and then to Olivia.

"Your wife is pregnant and it is going to be dangerous because the baby is ready now, but how to deliver it without hurting your wife is the question" he said almost like he was questioning me. Olivia had a smile on her face.

"Grandpa" she whispered as she spoke the name.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Madison, but I think I'll have my dad take a look at her now" I said reaching for Olivia to put her down so I could pick up Bella who was still asleep.

"I think that is very wise Mr. Cullen" he said before exiting the room leaving the door open. I picked up Bella and carried her out of the clinic with Olivia right beside me. I first put Bella in the Volvo and then got Olivia all buckled in.

"Daddy do you think the baby will be a girl" my little girl asked me. I looked in the rearview mirror and winked at her.

"I hope it's a little girl so you could have a little friend" I said smiling. I knew in the back of my mind I would rather have a son, but I also wanted a little girl. I hated the legend that hung over my head of the Blacks, but Bella and the family kept on assuring me it wouldn't matter. Bella looked to Jacob like he was her friend even after all he did to our relationship trying to keep us apart. Most of the family seemed to forgive him, but some reason I haven't been able to. Four months ago I almost lost my wife in a car accident that his family caused. I couldn't let that go so easily.

"Daddy!" Olivia said. I looked back to notice she was asleep. Even though she wasn't related to Bella she still talked in her sleep. I loved watching the two of them while they slept even if it meant staying awake half the night. I quickly turned onto the drive leading to our home. Alice was outside waiting for us.

(BPOV)

I heard laughter as I opened my eyes slowly. I wasn't at the clinic anymore. Alice was outside the Volvo with her face pressed up against the passenger side window. Edward was sitting beside me with his hand up to his face pinching the bridge of his nose. Olivia was asleep in the backseat unaware of the scene her crazy Aunt was making.

"Edward" I quietly said grabbing his hand. He turned to look at me and just smiled. I watched as he got out of the car and walked slowly to my side. Thinking of Olivia I reached into the backseat and unbuckled her and pulled her to me. Edward smiled widely at me when he opened my door seeing I already had our little girl in my arms he picked up both of us and gently carried us into the house.

"Okay I guess Olivia's appointment went fine" Alice said smirking at me. I enjoyed messing with her. She had no clue what happened with us while we were gone because Olivia messed or interfered with her visions. So if Edward and I wanted some time to ourselves we chose to involve her knowing Alice couldn't see what we were doing.

"So what did Dr. Madison have to say about Olivia and her growth rate" Carlisle asked as he walked into the living room eating a slice of pizza.

"He said that Olivia should be all grown up by her second birthday" Edward said taking her out of my hands as he sat down beside me.

"You two hog her all the time" Emmett was saying as he entered the room. Rose gave him a quick smack to the back of the head.

"That's because she's their daughter" she said sitting beside him. I knew it was hard with them not having a child, but Rose, Esme and Alice all got to spend time with her. Rose and Esme watched her while Alice, Edward and I went to school.

"So did you find out why Bells is so moody" Jasper asked as he came up beside Alice who stood off by the stairs.

"Are the wolves here?" Edward questioned.

"No" Esme said while she entered the room.

"They went to La Push to enjoy some festival and won't be back until tomorrow" Emmett said while scooting closer to Rose.

"Where's Charlie?" Edward asked.

"He went with them to spend time with Billy" Alice said. We were all alone only the family and Olivia.

"We have a problem" Edward said quietly and passed Olivia to Rose. Just as he said that I felt this sharp pain in my stomach and I screamed. I felt as if I was being ripped apart from the inside out. I don't know anything else because I blacked out. I was going to die and there was nothing that could save me.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. I try to put off updating because I don't get the reviews I would like, but I guess I could update without them. Anyway please review. Feedback makes me want to update faster HINT HINT! jaymelynn


	25. Miracles and Mysteries

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N It has been a while since I last posted, sorry about that was out of town for a while and then working on one of my other stories. I just got back into town and thought I'd type up the chapter I had written while away. Please enjoy--jaymelynn

Edward's Temptation 24

(BPOV)

"We have a problem" Edward said quietly and passed Olivia to Rose. Just as he said that I felt this sharp pain in my stomach and I screamed. I felt as if I was being ripped apart from the inside out. The pain was shooting through me so much that I felt myself collapse before I even got fully into the living room. I was picked up quickly off the ground before I hurt myself by someone and carried somewhere before I fully passed out.

I don't know anything else because I blacked out. I was going to die and there was nothing that could save me.

(APOV)

Edward and Bella had just finally come home and was entering the house when Bella screamed and passed out. My dead heart sank to the bottom of my stomach when I realized Bella was now being carried by Edward. He took her up to their room followed closely by Jasper and Carlisle. I decided to follow as well, while Rosalie and Esme stayed downstairs with a sleeping Olivia.

Bella was lying upon their bed where Edward had placed her so I went over to the head of the bed and sat down beside her. Reaching out my hand I grabbed one of hers and held it trying not only to help her, but to also calm me down. Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eyes as he helped Carlisle gather some supplies. I have never felt as helpless as I was feeling right at this moment. I couldn't see Bella at all in any of my visions. I kept on holding her hand trying to let her know just how much she meant to this family, our family.

"Edward!" Jasper called out.

"What!" he questioned.

"I think she's stable enough for you guys to start. She is sleeping very peacefully" Jasper said as I felt a wave of sleepiness come over me. They were trying to keep her safe before starting anything. Within seconds Carlisle was at Bella's side with a needle in his hand. He carefully placed it into her arm and emptied its contents into her.

"Alice it was only a mild sedative. She needs to be unconscious for what we are going to do" Carlisle whispered knowing I was blind right at this moment. I watched carefully as father and son worked to get her back safely. Edward though whispered something to Carlisle that I didn't catch but watched as Jasper took his leave to only be replaced by Rosalie.

Edward took a surgical knife and started to cut a small opening across Bella's stomach. He was going to perform a C-section right now on Bella, which meant she was pregnant. It was different watching Edward and Carlisle working together as Doctors, but they did finally pull a small little child from Bella. It was strange to see this little being brought into our world like that. My thoughts were cut off by Carlisle.

"Rosalie, Come here and clean the child up" Carlisle called out to Rosalie who had been waiting. She quickly moved to him and gently took the child from him and started cleaning it up at the makeshift baby center they had set up. Carlisle was busy checking Bella's vitals when Edward suddenly brought forth another little baby from within Bella. Carlisle quietly took this child over to Rosalie and whispered to Edward something very I couldn't hear.

I watched in awe as Edward silently stitched Bella back up and cleaned her up as best as he could. I couldn't believe I was an aunt to two little babies and Bella was the mom.

"Alice!" Edward called to me.

"Yes, I'll clean and change her" I said while he looked over to me knowing. I gently lifted Bella up and set off for the bathroom to get her cleaned up. Looking back to the running around behind me I was glad I got the easiest job. Rosalie and Carlisle were busy with the twins while Edward was stripping the bed and Esme had started making the bed. It was really a team effort and I was glad I was a part of it.

(EPOV)

I couldn't catch my breath it seemed impossible to do so. I had just helped my father deliver my children from my beautiful wife. I was finally a father even though I was one already to Olivia, but I now I had my own little children of my flesh and body you could say. Sure I'm not totally sure about what they'll be but they were created out of love and will be loved no matter what.

It has been a few days since my father had to sedate my Bella, but it was necessary for the childbirth. I think when she wakes up she'll agree that the experience was all worth it just to have these two little angels with us. I couldn't believe just how attached I had become to them in the last three days of having them. The family was getting a little frustrated with me because I wouldn't let any of them handle them. Once Carlisle and Rosalie gave them their check up I sent them all out of the room. Only other person hanging out with me was Olivia who didn't want to leave.

I had the four most important people in my life with me that I cared deeply and sincerely for besides my family who were trying hard to get me out of the room. I could hear Bella's breathing becoming more regular as she breathed in and out. It wouldn't be too long until she woke up and finally saw our little blessings. Once Bella sees these little babies she'll fall in love with them just like I have.

Twins a son and daughter what more could a father want. Our son was so handsome wit deep chocolate brown eyes like his mother; his hair was brown with my bronze tints. I love that he has my smile the one Bella loves so much, but the rest of his features seem to be that of his mom. Our daughter has my emerald green eyes like mine use to look like when I was human. Although when Charlie touches me I get them but not as rich and deep like our little girls. She has the most beautiful curly brown hair like her mom with the rich red tints to it. To me they are both so special and precious to us. Olivia even loves the babies.

It's been three longs days since they were born and my Bella went to sleep. Three days is the amount of time it takes for the transformation to be complete for a vampire, but my Bella wasn't changing. Three days since my world was changed. A lot can happen in three days. What will happen when Bella finally opens her eyes?

(BPOV)

The pain that had taken me under has finally died down. I felt like I was on fire that first instant after we came home. Something was burning me from the inside and boy I will not lie it hurt like hell. My head felt heavy and it was throbbing badly. There weren't any voices floating around the room so either everyone was out or they were being very quiet. So I wasn't really sure if I was dead or alive, hopefully not dead yet. Upon opening my eyes two little golden eyes were staring back at me just inches from my face. It could be only one person who would wait impatiently for me, Alice Cullen.

"I was beginning to worry about you" she whispered as she helped me up. I took in my surroundings and realized I was in Edward and my room. I saw the most beautiful sight I could ever imagine lying on our couch. Edward was lying down holding a little child in his arms while Olivia played with the baby. There was also a bassinet beside Edward which had another little baby in it.

"Are they mine?" I questioned. Alice just nodded her head and helped me over to the couch. I carefully sat down and peered into the bassinet to see a little girl fast asleep with beautiful curly hair and the same pale skin that her father has. Looking over to Edward he held a small little boy with his same messy bronze hair. Olivia took notice of me and reached her hand toward me. I grabbed her little hand and helped her over to me.

"I missed you mommy" she whispered into my ear as she held onto me. I had to admit I missed her too.

"Alice!" Edward said opening his eyes.

"She was waking up. I just helped her out a little" Alice said brushing his angry glaring off.

"I missed you, love" he whispered as he pulled me close to him.

"I missed you too" I admitted as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Come on! Edward has held the babies ransom up here. He wouldn't let any of us hold them until you woke up. Everyone is anxious and excited to finally see the little darlings" Alice said while bouncing out of the room holding onto Olivia. I don't think I would ever get use to that darn pixie.

Edward handed me the little boy that he was holding while he reached down and picked up the little girl. I knew that I was out for three days which meant the babies were suppose to be three days old, but they looked to be a couple of months old. I couldn't take my eyes away from my little son, he was so cute just like his daddy.

"We should head down. Alice to contemplating on whether she should barge back in here to make us move faster or if they should storm us" he said smiling toward me.

"Do you think they'll like them" I questioned.

"They've been waiting three days to get their hands on them" he said trying to sound reassuring. We both held onto the little babies as we made our way down to meet the family.

"It's about time" Emmett stated loudly.

"Come and sit with us" Esme replied as she came to stand behind us. It made me thing she was only doing it to keep us from running away from them. Edward steered me to the long sofa where my dad was already seated. I sat between Charlie and Edward.

"So Edward hasn't told us much about the visit that happened three days ago" Rosalie starts.

"Well the visit was to get Olivia checked out and for Bella" Edward answers.

"Because she was moody and grumpy" Jasper says.

"Yes that and because she didn't seem herself" Edward says as he hands our daughter over to Esme.

"What did Dr. Madison say?" questioned Carlisle.

"Well he at first told us that Olivia would be grown up by her second birthday, but that was incorrect. Olivia showed me the future while I was waiting for Bella to wake up. Children born to vampires and humans are rare and usually end the mothers' life. These children mature quickly by their seventh birthday are adults. They will be frozen in time like their father at the same age. Only men can get human females pregnant not the other way around" Edward said as he paused to let his finding sink into the others minds as he then took my hand. I still held our son.

"So Olivia and the twins will be grown ups when they turn seven" Alice questioned. He just nodded to confirm to her.

"Well that will give us plenty of time to enjoy them" Rosalie quietly says as she is handed our daughter by Esme. I decided I would pass my son to my dad who was very eager to hold his grandson.

"I know it's soon but what do you think you'll name them" Charlie asks as he looks proudly to me.

"Daddy called them Thing 1 and Thing 2, while mommy was sleeping" Olivia blurts out getting Edward to reach for her to tickle her. Everyone was laughing at the sudden closeness of everyone and how well we blend as a family.

"Edward!" Esme scolded.

"I wasn't sure what Bella would want to name them and I wasn't going to name them. Thing 1 and Thing 2 seemed good for the time" he replied settling back beside me holding Olivia close to him.

"I think I have the perfect names" I whisper. Everyone turns to look at me.

"Oh they'll be good" Alice chirps up.

"Our daughter will be Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen and our son will be Anthony Carlie Cullen" I say out loud.

"Why those names?" Edward questions.

"Elizabeth after your mom, Renesmee using my mom Renee and Esme together. Anthony from your middle name, Carlie using Carlisle and Charlie together. I wanted to put their grandparents somewhere in their names" I say looking down at my hands.

"I think those are lovely names, Bella" Jasper says. I look up to him and he now has my little Elizabeth.

"I think that it is nice how you named them after me" Edward finally says as he pulls me into a hug. I was glad he liked their names because if it weren't for him they wouldn't be here. I looked on as our family talked and passed the little babies around. Lurking in the back of my mind was the possible threat of the Volturi coming and ripping our family apart. I tried to push it further back in my mind as I watched how happy we all were.


	26. Seven Years Later

Disclaimer: It all belongs to S. Meyer.

A/N: I wanted to post this in the meantime since the next chapter is going to be filled with a lot of different things which will take some time writing. It is a short chapter, but hopefully the next one will make up for this one. I hope to see more reviews at least 10 or I won't post the new chapter till I reach 10. I want to hear the feedback.----jaymelynn

Edward's Temptation 25

(?POV)

It's been seven years since we were told of these half breed children. The Cullen's have come to be a family that no longer is needed for our survival, but how to eliminate them. Carlisle was at one time family, but now he is something less than that. Yet Aro won't hear of anything negative about him or his family, no he is instead intrigued with how vampire males can mate with human females to have children. It is rather dirty and below us to think of humans as anything other than a food source for us to live off of. It is only a matter of time before they do something that provokes us.

"Master," a young man says as he enters my room.

"What is it," I snap back.

"I come bringing news about the Cullen's. It seems that one of their half human children has been imprinted by a werewolf" he says trying to stay out of my way. Oh I hate those filthy dogs. Finally I have grounds to get Aro to see them as anything but something worthy of their lives. I will soon have my justice and the Cullen's will be gone.

(BPOV)

"Mommy, you promised that you would go shopping with me today" my little angel called to me as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't say at the crack of dawn" I said tried. I felt another set of feet join in with hers and knew one of her sisters were up with her. I rolled over to see my husband lying over on his sofa, he knew they were going top come in here and wake me up. I quietly slipped out of bed and jumped over to him. He gracefully caught me and held me up before I could land on him.

"Olivia" I muttered. He only nodded his head and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You have to know she likes me better than you" he said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Only because you spoil her" I said as I walked past my daughters jumping on the bed to go into the bathroom to freshen up. I slipped on a simple sundress and some ballet shoes. As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed our bedroom empty, heading downstairs I watched as everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Well, finally Bella your up" Alice said with a bounce in her step she skipped over to me and dragged me to the couch so she could do something to my hair. I swear this pixie has too much energy for a human and a vampire. She smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Bella, must have thought something" Emmett said while keeping his eyes on the game.

"Bella just thought about how I have too much energy for a human and a vampire" Alice said while pulling and tucking my hair into a sloppy bun. I actually think she pulled a little too hard.

"Mommy," my little darling called up to me.

"Yes!" I said very slowly.

"Elizabeth and Olivia told me that if you didn't have me than Jake wouldn't smell up the house" Anabella whispers into my ear. Her father snickers and pulls her closer to him.

"I don't think it would matter to Jake if you were born or not, he loved you before your mommy and I even had you. I think your sisters are just jealous of you. I don't even think he smells all that bad" Edward said giving her my favorite crooked smile.

"I hope you understand that Jake loves you for you and nothing will ever change that" I say as I hug her.

"Olivia also says that something bad is going to happen soon," she mutters. Worry starts to cross my face as I see the same sight I saw more than seven years ago. I can still see very clearly how Edward and I were held away from a little girl and Jacob. I realized shortly after Elizabeth was born that it wasn't her, but that meant I would have to have another child for it to come true. Edward and I decided to wait for a few years before I would be changed. This would give us both time to go to school and focus on the children. Mainly we didn't know how they would react as they got older. Almost four years later I find out we were expecting again. Edward was happy but I was worried about her or his fate. When the baby was born I almost died due to complications so Edward had to change me. I writhed in pain for three long days before I was introduced back into the world as a vampire.

I wasn't too thirsty when I first woke, it seemed like I was able to control my thirst pretty well. Jasper wasn't too happy about me not being bloodthirsty and all, but he got over it once I beat Jacob up for trying to keep my daughter from me. I had just realized I hadn't seen her and Jacob had fled with her thinking I would try to hurt her. Once I tracked him down I beat him up and took off with my little angel. The guys don't let Jacob forget about being whipped by a female. He though claims I had an unfair advantage of my newborn strength. If you ask me I think he was trying to come up with anything to make him not look like a wimp.

"Bella!" I heard my name called as my mind brought me back to the present time. I looked up and saw all of my family staring down at me like I had grown a second head or something.

"I'm sorry I was thinking of the past when Anabella was born, my change and me beating Jacob up," I said as I stood up.

"That was one very funny day," Emmett said before he got a smack to the back of the head from Jacob.

"I don't think that day was fun or enjoyable at all," Jacob says as he sits down beside of Edward to play with Anabella's hand. I see the flashback again and decide I need to get out of here.

"I can't go shopping right now. I need some time to think about things," I say before bolting out of the house. I didn't know where I was going but the running through the trees helped me to forget about seeing my little girl scared and hurt. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I couldn't protect her or the rest of my family. I must have been daydreaming or even too lost in my thoughts because I run into something hard and fall to my butt.

(APOV)

It was going to be a fun filled girl's day out with all of us. Anabella and Elizabeth were waking up their mom while I was helping Olivia pick out an outfit. I loved all three of my nieces; I enjoyed my nephew yet had a hard time bonding with him because he was more shy and withdrawn than his sisters. He had too much of his father in him to really get to know him too well. He even got his father's mind reading gift which is more than what we needed. One mind reader was horrible, Anthony and Edward together are much worse than Emmett and Rosalie on any day. Luckily for Bella Elizabeth's gift was less annoying; she was in fact a block or a shield which she picked up from her mom. Anabella hasn't shown any signs of a power just yet. For the time being she can be as normal as possible.

Watching the family interact with the new family members has been fun. It only takes the children seven years to reach the age in which they will no longer age. Olivia, Elizabeth and Anthony are all seventeen years old. Anthony is the only venomous one out of the bunch. The girl's seem to not have venom which was good to know. Anthony didn't have venom when he was younger it developed when he stopped aging. Funny thing about Anthony is also that Leah seems to have imprinted on him which at first caused some problems with our families, but after some time getting to know her she isn't half bad. Anthony is head over hills for her. It seems to run in the family shortly after Bella got Olivia, Seth imprinted on her. Only odd one out of the bunch is Elizabeth since Anabella was imprinted on by Jacob.

Edward is actually happy that he gets one of his little angels without the wet dog scent. I fell proud to know that our too families have bonded in such a way that interlocks them together. Only problem would be if the Volturi ever find out about the relationships between our families. Especially with Caius who totally despises werewolves even if they are not the typical 'children of the moon'. We have been very careful not to tell anyone outside of our family and the Denali coven. Tanya was at first mad that she couldn't have Anthony because to her if she couldn't have Edward she would settle with Anthony since he looked a lot like his dad. Yet she got over it when Leah announced her imprint on him. Leah and Tanya are actually really good friends.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Bella announced, "I can't go shopping right now. I need some time to think about things." Then she takes off out the front door. I decide she might need someone to talk to so I slip out the back door to cut her off but instead she runs right into me.

"Alice," she mutters picking herself up off the ground.

"Where were you headed?" I question. She looks around before she tries to move around me. I grab her arms and hold her into place.

"Let me go," she says pushing on me.

"Bella, running away isn't going to solve your problems," I whisper to her because I can now hear someone coming close to us.

"Anabella reminded me of what Olivia showed me of Aro judging Edward and I along with Jacob and Anabella. I needed to clear my head before returning home," she says quietly. I can hear the branches swaying as I sense people coming closer but before I could think of who they might be I see them.

"Are you Cullen's" one of the men question. I had no clue who they might be, but I felt Bella throw out her shield to protect us from them. Then with all my might I shout to Edward or Anthony in my mind. Our lives are about to be changed forever and the future was blank for me. This wasn't a good sign. Damn werewolves!


	27. Chapter 27

Edward's Temptation 26

(BPOV)

The strangers in the robes were starting to scare me and I was worried my shield wouldn't hold up against them. The speaker got angry with us because I placed a shield around us to protect us.

"Are you part of the Cullen coven or not," another cloaked figured asked. I turned to see what Alice was going to say. She had a far off expression on her face.

"Why does it matter who we are?" she questioned.

"You have nerve questioning someone from the Royal guard. I'll have your head for that. You insolent child," someone from behind the first speaker said. I turned to Alice and motioned to her. She nodded her head as she saw my plan in my head. We took off running in the direction of our home and family. I saw Anabella in her daddy's arms waiting scared for us. Alice ran ahead of me as I kept the shield up to keep us both protected and then threw it over the house to keep everyone inside safe.

Our family wasn't alone when we entered the house there were two men standing before me one of which now held my daughter. I didn't know what else to do other than snatch her out of his arms.

"Bella," Carlisle said in a hushed voice.

"I don't want my murders to hold my child. That is why they are here. They came all this way to kill us all," I sneered at the two old men.

"My child, I have seen what little Olivia saw. My brother Marcus and I have not come to harm you. We came to see about your family and those you call family. I admit yes it was brought to our attention your way of life and the creatures you allow into your home but have come intrigued not to harm you," the man said as two childlike vampires stepped out from behind him.

"Then who were those outside waiting for us in the forest," I asked. He looked sincerely over to me.

"Our other brother Caius sent his men out to follow us to destroy your family. You see he dislikes werewolves real or not," he said motioning now toward Jake and Seth. Leah had just stepped into the kitchen with Rosalie. I still didn't fully believe them but they did seem sincere in their words. I held onto Anabella and then moved toward Olivia taking her hand with mine. She seemed to know what I wanted and took me into the future.

------

"Olivia, where are we?" I questioned. She looked around us and I finally figured out where we were. We were in Forks, in Edward and my meadow.

"This is where Caius will come to destroy us with Aro and Marcus" she solemnly said with tears in her eyes. I watched as the three rulers of our world took the stage in front of us. They stood with an army behind them ready to destroy us, but something was off. Aro and Marcus seemed to be waiting for something as they spoke to our family speaking of the crimes that were brought against us. I was with Edward being held back while Jacob held hands with Anabella bent in front of Aro. Then out of nowhere the wolves joined our family. In that same moment Marcus and Aro flipped sides and stood with us against their brother.

"Sweetie, it's alright," I said trying to calm her. Her eyes were red and puffy from all we had seen.

"They will stand with us," she whispered as she took us back to the present.

------

"Bella," Edward said as he jumped to me. I held tightly to Anabella as he hugged the two of us. I turned to look at the elders and gave a small smile.

"Three days from now Caius is coming to join you guys with an army," I said as Olivia dug into Seth. I hated seeing her confused or even scared.

"What do you mean child?" Aro questioned.

"Caius wants to wage a war with our family. Surely you knew that the moment he came to tell you of our odd family," I sneered to him.

"No, Marcus! Caius wouldn't go against us and start something without knowing all the facts would he," Aro seemed to be pondering really not asking the question.

"Dear brother do not be anxious, we have known for sometime that Caius hasn't been sitting well with our dear friends here. It just seems to be pushing it that now they have intertwined their lives with these shifters. I know that there will be no way of talking Caius about this. You and I both know when he sets his mind to it he will stop at noting to eliminate a problem and right now he sees the Cullen coven as a problem," Marcus swiftly replied choosing his words very carefully. I was amazed at how he seemed indifferent toward the whole situation at hand.

"Bella, I don't want to seem to pry but where did you and the girls go," Carlisle asked as he moved closer to the front. He had been standing off to the back trying to get a reading on everyone in the room.

"It really isn't important where we went, right now all that matters is that we have three days to prepare ourselves before Caius gets here," said wanting to keep my information to myself for just a little longer.

"Something else we have to consider is how we're going to approach these turn of events," I heard Edward say as I still gripped onto Anabella. I wasn't as worried as I was when I first came into the house, but I wasn't calm either.

"Why didn't the other attack while we were gone?" I questioned. I had disappeared so my shield should have gone with me. So why didn't those vampires we met in the forest not attack if they were working for the other brother.

"Come to think about it the shield didn't disappear when you did," Alice said. She seemed giddy as a school girl before the first day of school.

"What," I asked confused.

"Wow, that was the first time your shield stayed behind when you left," Rosalie said. That was right usually when I would go with Olivia my shield would disappear until I came back.

"If I might young child, maybe this time somehow you through your shield to keep your loved ones safe until you could return," Marcus whispered almost to quiet for everyone to hear.

"Yes, that would explain it. Bella whenever someone in the family was in danger you use to throw your shield up to protect them without really knowing you were doing it," Carlisle spoke up.

"What other gifts or powers do you all have?" Aro questioned. I didn't think we should tell him, but Alice sensed something and I noticed Edward nod his head.

"Not all of us have gifts. Alice can see the future, Jasper her mate is able to manipulate emotions, Olivia can travel to the past, future and to the present, Anthony can read minds, Elizabeth is able to block or shield like Bella, and I am like Anthony I can read minds," Edward states as he now takes Anabella from me.

"It's peculiar that your twins took the same powers as their parents. I have seen that Olivia isn't your flesh and blood, but your ties to her run deep. Who was the first one of you to hold her," Marcus asks.

"The werewolves protected her after her mother was destroyed. I was called down to get her and protect her from others who might want to hurt her," I said as Olivia came to stand among us.

"That would be why her bond is stronger with you than anyone else even your mate. Yet her bond to him is just as strong as it is to you. So your youngest girl has no gift at all," Aro asked now.

"Anabella hasn't shown a gift if she has one," I say as Alice moves to the window.

"Those other vampires are just outside. They don't understand why they can't get by or how it's possible to keep the whole house quiet," Alice says quietly. This was something else new; they couldn't hear us outside of my shield, interesting.

"I think it's time we take our leave to go wait for our dear brother. It was very nice to meet all of you. I hope in three days the events turn out differently than what the young child saw. I don't think your family Carlisle is a threat to our world, but I'm still unsure of how things will turn out. Thank you for allowing us to meet all of you. Jane, Alec come along so we can leave," Aro said as Marcus turned and bowed before taking off out the back door.


	28. Change in Balance

A/N: I know it's been a month or so since I updated but was disappointed in the lack of reviews and was holding out for some much needed reviews. Yet I still didn't get any so I decided to update this chapter. I will post the last chapter after I get 10 reviews.

--jaymelynn

Edward's Temptation 27

Three days flew by so fast due to all of the battle strategies Jasper and the wolves were teaching all of us. Edward and my dad both told me I couldn't fight. I just thought it was funny that they were both telling a vampire not to fight. Even Anthony was worried about me for so odd reason. The last few days he spent a lot of time just hanging out with Jasper trying to learn all that he could. I was a little worried about him until Edward told me Anthony wanted to be well prepared to protect the women in the family. I knew they both would have some kind of 'hero complex.'

Alice wasn't worried about not being able to see the battle because she still got some flickers of the future beyond the battle. I though was still though worried about Aro and Marcus betraying us and sticking with Caius. I knew what Olivia saw but what if what she saw was wrong.

"It's time," I whisper on the front porch. In a matter of seconds the family was standing strong beside me.

"Last minute details; Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme stand in the back in front of the younger ones. The wolves will come up behind you and stand guard while the rest of us move to the front of the line," Jasper says quietly turning to look Alice in the eye one last time.

I stand beside Alice and Esme as we follow behind the men to the center of our front yard. In the distance we can here the Volturi guard coming through the forest quickly. I catch Charlie looking behind him to where I was standing.

"I'm okay daddy," I whisper giving him a small smile. He just nods his head and returns to facing the direction of the movement in front of us.

"Mommy," Anabella calls to me as she runs past her brother and sister to join me. I couldn't push her away so I gathered her up into my arms. I see Edward looking back to us with a small smile. I knew if he could he would be standing right beside me and not in front of me.

Caius is leading the way out of the trees as the rest of the guard comes up shortly behind him. Aro and Marcus are at the sides of him though trying hard to stay calm. They were both having a hard time not jumping over to our side.

"Dear Cullen's," Caius sneers in our direction. He takes a step in our direction past his brothers.

"What have we done to deserve the guard to come to us today?" Carlisle questions in a calm voice.

"You honestly think that we would allow you to stay alive with your lifestyle. Seriously Carlisle I would think that you of all people would know better. You and your family are being tried on the grounds of associating with werewolves and for creating immortal children," he huffed at us.

"I don't believe you can hold us for the second charge though," Carlisle responds making Caius upset.

"I see the child in that traitors arm," he sneers pointing in my direction.

"Brother, maybe we should allow the Cullen's a chance to explain themselves before we pass judgment upon them," Aro quietly says looking me directly in the eye.

"So dear Carlisle please tell us why your family seems to have formed with these werewolves and then you can tell us about the immortal child," Marcus said.

"To start with the immortal child in our family is both human and vampire, she has a heartbeat that is as real as you or I am. As for the matter with the wolves they have become part of our family because of some of the other children with us. They aren't the real children of the moon species. They are more closely like shape shifters because they don't need a full moon to shift into the wolves you see before you," he said looking directly to Caius as he mentioned his words.

Before we even left the house we had all decided that he would do the talking because he was the leader of the coven, plus he had the experience of knowing them where we really didn't. Edward though still wanted to be able to read their minds to get an advantage with the words that Carlisle would use, but was asked not to do so.

Carlisle then went into the involvement of our families and how we came together due to a common bond over our values for human life. He even explained the items with Laurent, James and Victoria. There wasn't anything that he left out and I knew he hated having to admit to even killing another immortal person, but seeing how it was needed in order to save me. He wanted them to understand how we all came together and our families were merged and meshed into one huge family.

"That is something to take into account," Aro said as he stood beside Caius trying to gage what he wanted to do next.

"It doesn't count for anything Aro; they killed three of their kind in order to protect a human. You know just as well as I do that the only use for humans is for our enjoyment and food," he spat back.

"Caius, they really haven't done anything we haven't. We have destroyed hundred of our kind in order to protect our secret. That is what they were doing; no doubt people would have missed the chief of police and his child if they went missing close together. Our lifestyle maintains a certain element of secrecy. The nomads that were destroyed were not keeping our secret very well," Aro said calmly keeping his hand firmly on his brothers.

"What about those half breeds they claim?" he questioned.

"If I might speak," I asked pushing myself past my family.

"You dare speak up," Caius snapped at me.

"Caius, let the child speak." Marcus snaps almost losing his patience.

"I am the mother of this child in my arms. She was born when I was human as was my two other children. I have another daughter, but not of my own blood. The wolves got involved when Victoria went on a killing spree and bit the girls' mother while she was still pregnant with her. They killed the mother but couldn't kill her baby because she had a heartbeat. I was called to come to them and they gave her off to us because she was part vampire and knew our family would be able to care for her better than they would be able to. It wasn't long after that, I learned I was pregnant with my twins Anthony and Elizabeth. They were born while I was still human and I was allowed to be human even after their birth. I had to be changed when my little girl Anabella was born because I was too weak to survive as human," I said trying to not let Caius's evil stares scare me.

"I can't believe that you Carlisle allowed your son and further more your family keep this insolent child as a pet and not change her allowing all of this trouble center on your family," Caius sneered back toward our family as he lunged for me.

I didn't have much time but tossed Anabella out of my arms and encircled Caius with my shield preventing him from leaving my area. I know Edward didn't like what I did because he was snarling as he tried to break through my shield, but I wasn't going to allow that to happen. I knew Aro was shouting orders to get his guard under control, but those who sided with Caius started attacking my family.

"Ah, the child doesn't like her family getting hurt because of what we are," Caius mocked.

"My family is very capable to deal with your little followers, but what do you think about your brothers turning against you to join my family. Oh wait you didn't know that did you, but look at how they are taking your men out," I whisper making him lean in to hear me.

"No they wouldn't turn on me. I have been with them for centuries," he said shaking or more like trembling.

"Oh but they have" I said taking the opportunity to attack him. I jumped over him knocking him to the ground as I stroke him in the back.

"You dare touch me," he shrieked as he shoved me causing a gash to form on my forehead. I heard Edward yell outside of my shield, he was very pissed at me. I knew when this was all over he would have some choice words for me, but if I won it would all be worth his anger.

Caius leaped at me again and this time tore one of my arms off while I lunged up to meet him and grasp part of his ear. I was ticked seeing him hold my arm in his hands. Jumping over him I latched on his back knocking him to the ground starching and tearing at him until I pulled his head from his body, but not before he bit me. I lost my shield as his venom slipped into my system. It was more painful than when Edward had bitten me. The pain turned into blackness as I slipped unconscious.

(EPOV)

I was pissed as I watched Bella take a step forward with our daughter to explain to that heartless monster what caused our immortal children. She didn't have to but wanted to try to make Caius see our side of the story. As she finished he jumped toward her while she still held our child. He would willing endanger her just to have his way. I helplessly watched as Bella carefully tossed Anabella from her arms as she put up her shield locking him with her.

I tried my best to try and break her shield but she was holding it strongly. Having to stand on the outside watching the way he lunged and jumped at her all the while circling around her pissed me off. I was seething mad when I watched him rip her arm from her. She was like a mad science when she jumped over him landing on his back knocking him down. I was surprised as she clawed and scratched at his back until she ripped his head off. I shouted for her to watch it, but was too late as his head sunk their teeth into her skin piercing her.

At the moment his teeth hit her skin her shield broke away allowing me access to her. I caught her just as she slumped toward the ground losing consciousness. Aro was standing over me before he reached forward and grabbed Caius's body to put in one of the many fires that littered our yard.

"Edward she'll be alright. Right now she has thousand year old venom going through her veins," he spoke gently to me. I didn't even care what else was going on around me as I lifted her body up and walked toward the house. Elizabeth had gathered up Bella's arm and was following behind me holding onto Anabella to her.

"Dad," Elizabeth started. I turned around and I know she saw the pain in my eyes because she handed me Bella's arm and turned around to head back outside to join the family. I heard them all come into the house. Aro and Marcus only had a few of their members left since most of the guard sided with Caius. Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Alec and their wives were all that was left. The rest of the guard had been destroyed. Carlisle and Aro started talking, but I focused on Bella as I laid her arm back where it belonged and carefully watched as it rejoined itself to her body.

"Edward," Bella said several hours later bringing me out of my slumber.

"Bella," I whispered as I hugged her tightly to me.

"I had to do it, I'm sorry you had to watch it though," she whispered softly.

"You could have let me help rip that jerk apart," I sadly said.

"No I didn't know if I was going to back it out and I wanted you to keep our family safe. I had to make a choice knowing that it might have ended my life, but at least it would have been worth it," she said placing her lips upon mine making me forget in that moment how ticked off I was at her for doing what she had.

(BPOV)

I knew if we kept on talking about the fight he was going to tell me how mad he was so I decided to kiss him instead. I knew when he pulled apart from me all anger or pain was gone from his eyes and mind.

"Did you just dazzle me Mrs. Cullen," he questioned as I smiled.

"I think I just did Mr. Cullen," I said as I started to stand up. I wanted to join our family who were all waiting downstairs going over some minor details of our society. He followed me as I walked out of our room and down the stairs to the living room where everyone was quietly waiting.

"It's good to see you in one piece Bella," Aro said as I watched Marcus nudge him.

"I don't think I'll do that again. Caius's venom stung like hell," I whispered as Emmett started laughing which in turn gained him a quick and swift slap to the head from Rosalie.

"She could have been hurt and you think it's funny," she says as she stands up bringing Anabella to me.

"Is she alright," I questioned.

"She just fell asleep," she replied as I gathered my little girl into my arms. We sat down and listened as Aro stated they were going to reform Volturi and try our animal diet. I kept feeling a weird sensation coming off of Anthony. He seemed torn between staying loyal to our family and someone in the guard. I looked over the people who stood beside Aro and Marcus and Jane caught my attention. Anthony was staring right at her. I needed to help him.

"Aro," I called before he had a chance to leave.

"Yes, Bella," he said turning to look at me.

"Would one of your guard be able to walk away from you now or would they have to stay true to you?" I questioned getting an amused look from him.

"I think we are going to try and be more human like, so if one of my guard would decide to leave me. I would allow it as long as I knew they would be safe," he said turning from me to Jane.

"Sir," she began.

"Is there something you would want to ask me Jane my dear," he replied.

"Actually Aro I would like to ask permission for Jane's hand," Anthony quickly replied causing Aro to turn from Jane.

"If that is what Jane would want then she is free to stay here with you," he said with a small smile.

"I would like it very much," Jane replied as she left her spot beside Alec and walked over to Anthony reaching out for his hand. Aro watched the ordeal and then turned to take his leave. I stood where I was watching my family interact with one and another glad we all made it out of the close battle without any lose.


	29. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: This all belongs to S. Myer. (Forgot to say this last chapter)

A/N: I had a review about why Anthony asked for Jane's hand when Leah had imprinted on him, you'll find out in this chapter why. Enjoy!—jaymelynn143

Edward's Temptation 28

(Anthony)

I knew that Leah had imprinted on me, but the moment my eyes met Jane's I fell in love with her. I know longer had this connection or pull to Leah. At first I wasn't going to say anything about it until my mom asked Aro about someone leaving the guard. Then I knew I had to speak up or I might lose Jane. Leah had been standing off t the side of our group and I could tell she was hurt by my decision to ask for Jane's hand. It had been almost a week since the whole fight and all, Leah has been ignoring me for the most part though I feel guilty for hurting her.

"Leah," I said as she entered the kitchen.

"Anthony," she replied looking beyond me to where the family was sitting.

"Do you think we could talk?" I questioned hoping we could.

"Sure," she said following me as I exited the kitchen to head for the front door.

"Anthony stay close," my mom called out as we went through the door. I led Leah into the woods by the house.

"Leah I want to apologize for hurting you the way I have. I really did care and love you, but when I met Jane's eyes the pull I felt for you disappeared," I started but she cut me off.

"Anthony, I don't blame you. I know what you're going through. I met someone too, but I wasn't brave enough to speak up like you. I really want you to be happy and am glad that Jane is that special person for you," she said as she stepped back from me.

"Leah, if you feel a pull to someone else why didn't you make your move," I asked trying not to be mean about it.

"I don't know," she whispered sadly.

"Can I help you with him?" I questioned.

"No, I need to do this on my own. I will always remember the time we shared and cherish it," she said as she fled into the forest, leaving me standing all alone. I headed back to the house to wait and see what would come of my choice.

(BPOV)

I hated the last week seeing my son and friend struggling with their lives. Anthony felt immensely guilty for falling in love with Jane, while Leah felt odd about not being his imprint. They both hadn't said much to each other since the fight. Jane had been more than unbelievable with trying to get Anthony to talk with Leah to let her know his side of the story. Edward had even talked with Anthony trying to get him to work out his issues with Leah, but Anthony kind of told Edward to butt out.

I knew something was up with Anthony because he had decided to talk with Leah. I was hoping that things would work out with them. Anthony and Leah just left the house to talk and Jane sat down beside me.

"Bella, I feel bad for coming between Leah and Anthony," she said softly.

"Jane it's not your felt that this is going on. Anthony fell in love with you as well," I tried to sound reassuring. Anabella come running up to me with Jacob right behind her.

"Momma, tell Jake to be nice to me," she whined as she jumped into my lap.

"Well what is Jake doing to you," I asked.

"He won't let me ride on his back," she said pouting. Jane looked over at her and then at Jake. Anthony came back into the house at that same moment causing Jane to look in his direction.

"Is everything alright," I asked.

"Sure, Sure mom," he mumbled as he came to sit beside of me. Anabella moved from my lap to her brother.

"Anthony," she whispered as she hugged onto him.

"My little Bella," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Anthony loved his little sister more than his own life.

"Mom, I think that things will be alright," he said as Jacob came back into the room carrying a huge plate of food and a juice box for Anabella. He sat down and tossed Anthony her juice.

"Here, Bella," he said as he pushed the straw into the box and handed her it. She drank it greedily as if she hadn't had anything to drink all day. The family flittered in and out through out the rest of the day. Our lives seemed to be getting back on track as the days seemed to proceed onward.

Our family decided that since we had stayed in Forks longer than needed that we should move to another area. The family all wanted to stay close to the tribe and our friends so Carlisle suggested we move to Astoria since they already have a house there. We all voted on it and decided that would be the best place to start our lives over at. Well Seth and Jacob actually thought that it would be cool just to hang out in another place other than Forks or even La Push.

School would be starting soon and we all planned on getting back to our lives. Olivia, Anthony, Seth and Elizabeth would be attending Astoria High as our cousins while the rest of the family would be attending college. Anabella would be home schooled still by Esme. Sam and Emily along with their new baby Lily would be staying at our home in Forks with Charlie and Sue Clearwater to help take care of the tribe since Jacob won't leave us. Esme even decided to make sure Jacob would graduate so she would help him in his schooling as well. Leah has been gone for almost two months and only calls Seth once in a while to let him know she was alright.

"Bells, are you ready to finally start college," Edward said as he laid down on the bed beside me and Anabella.

"I think I'll never be ready to go, but I know for us to blend in we need to go to school," I said as I looked into his eyes. He smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"You'll do just fine," he said as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The next morning was weighing down on me. I knew I needed sleep so I decided to close my eyes and go to sleep.

"Momma," I heard Anabella say as she jumped on the bed. I was hoping that it wasn't in the middle of the night like she usually does. Opening my eyes I see the light shinning outside the big window opposite the bed.

"Ana," I whisper trying to wake up. I could see it was just the two of us in the room.

"Daddy told me to come up here and wake you up," she said smiling. I couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep onto my face as I reached over and pulled her into my arms to squeeze and hug.

"Good job Anabella," Edward said as he entered the room holding a pink flowered dress and white ballet slippers to change her into. I let her go so that she could jump over to her daddy.

"I think I rather enjoyed my wake up call," I said as I passed by him. He didn't say anything instead he smacked my butt as I headed for the bathroom. Ana laughed that her daddy hit mommy on the bottom. When I got done getting ready I headed downstairs to see everyone else already and waiting for me. I grabbed a banana and kissed Ana on the forehead before following Edward out to his Volvo.

(Leah)

I couldn't believe that I just left Anthony standing there all alone when he was trying to help me move on. I felt weird because I thought when a wolf imprinted that person would belong to the wolf forever, but in my case my imprint fell in love with someone else breaking our bond. I knew I felt something snap as we were fighting with the vampires, but I also felt a pull toward someone else at the same time. I decided that I needed to work out the thoughts and feelings I was having before I returned home.

I enjoyed traveling throughout the United States, but felt a pull to somewhere else. Edward wasn't overly fond over me, but he was always trying to be nice to me. I was glad that he had given me some cash that I had been saving up for quiet some time. It came in handy now, since I wasn't with the family anymore. I decided to go to Europe and travel to see if I would find what I was looking for.

Upon arriving in England I roamed the country enjoying the culture and experiencing everything that I could. I knew I would have to call Seth at some point to let him know I was okay and not dead. I found a store and picked up a pre-paid phone to call.

"Cullen house," someone said.

"Is Seth in," I asked quietly.

"May I ask who is calling," the voice asked.

"It's Leah," I said trying to keep myself from hanging up.

"Oh, Seth has been worrying about you for the last few weeks," she said.

"Well I didn't mean to worry him," I said.

"I'll go get your brother, hold on for a moment okay," she said as I guess she put the phone down.

"Leah," came my brother's voice.

"Yeah, it's me," I said.

"I couldn't believe Olivia when she came and got me saying you were on the phone," he said. I knew I had worried him, but had hoped that maybe he would know I just needed some time.

"Seth, I still need some time to rethink everything that has been going on with me. I wanted to call to let you now that I am fine. Is Olivia still hanging all over you," I asked trying to lean away from my returning home.

"Jake and I moved to Astoria with all of them to start over and go to school. Mom and Charlie stayed behind with Sam and Emily at the house in Forks. Emily had a little girl she named Lily a few weeks ago. I miss you Leah," he whispered the last part softly.

"I know and miss you to little brother. I promise as soon as I find what I am looking for I'll be on the first plane home. I love you and will call later," I said as I hung up the phone. It was hard having to be away from him, but I needed to heal before I could go home.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was headed into Italy. I felt a strong pull in my heart as I walked into the plaza that once was feeding grounds for the Volturi.


	30. Who is He?

All Twilight characters belong to S. Meyer.

Chapter 30

Leah

As I walked down the narrow steps leading into the plaza or should I say the heart of the feeding grounds of the Volutri my heart started pounding fast. I saw the last person who I thought I would ever really want to know staring straight at me, which made me turn bright red. I just prayed that they couldn't read my thoughts like Edward. Boy he sure did keep me in check with my thoughts.

"You have kept me waiting for a long time, my love," replied the vampire before me.

"Forgive me!" I mumbled as I stepped forward a few steps.

"How is your family?" he questioned softly grasping my hand.

"I talked to my brother a few days ago, he said all was fine. That the Cullen's, Jacob and he all moved to Astoria to start over," I said staring at the beautiful sunset.

"Leah, I'm sorry that your life was so drastically changed by our meeting," my soul mate muttered. I turned to look at him moving my warm hand to touch his cool face.

"I don't! I wouldn't have been happy with Anthony if I realized that I hadn't really imprinted on him. I would have eventually found myself longing for something more and I wouldn't have known what I really was looking for. I envy him for figuring it out before I did," I replied slowly moving my hand to rest upon his chest right where his heart should be.

It was in that moment that I finally understood what unconditional love really meant. My whole heart belonged to this man standing right in front of me. There was no way that anything else really mattered to me as long as he would stand beside me forever. It didn't matter that he was a monster the one thing I really detested because it didn't seem to matter to him that I was a smelly dog as the Cullen's referred to me sometimes. No what only mattered right now was our love and how we would move on from here.

(BPOV)

Oh, man I really hate College more than High School. The professors here really are boring and dull at that. I was wondering how Leah was doing because I really missed her. I hated the whole imprinting thing turning on her like it did. Anthony didn't seem too worried about her saying she'll be alright, but I somehow feel like there should be something that could be done for her. I was happy when Jane said Leah was on the phone earlier. Seth said she seemed good and was close to finding her destiny. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my name being called.

"It's from _Pride and Prejudice_," I say after Edward whispers the question to me.

"Are you still worrying over Leah," he asks smugly. I just nod my head trying to really pay attention to the lecture. The next hour and a half seemed to just drag on. Then again I wasn't looking forward to my next class because it was with Alice. How in the world had I let her talk me into it? "You weren't thinking clearly and she snuck it up on you," came his velvet voice again smugly.

"I wouldn't be teasing Bella," Alice said as we were exiting the lecturing hall with the rest of the students. She was wearing a brightly flowered dress with huge sunglasses.

"What's up with the get up?" I questioned.

"Oh, it's going to be bright out later and I want to work on my tan," she replied skipping ahead pulling Jasper with her.

"I think she gets stranger by the day," I whispered half joking knowing very well she heard me as did Emmett and Rosalie who were already waiting for us at the Fashion design studio. Yeah, the pixie owed me big time. I hated fashion and now I was going to have to endure the nest three hours listening to a boring teacher lecture on Vera Wang and Jimmy something or another.

"Don't worry little sister. Edward has his coming when we get him to swimming pool," Emmett said as he began pulling Edward away from me. Only Alice and the two guys knew what the next class was for Edward because they owed him for a bet he lost thanks to Jake and Seth interfering with Alice's visions.

"So what do they have in store for my dear husband," I asked following my sisters into the studio.

"I can't say!" Alice exclaimed. I just looked at her. "I would love to tell you, but Edward can still hear and I promised Emmett and Jasper the surprise of doing the chore themselves. I will tell you how it turns out once they get the item done," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

(?POV)

I hated having to leave so soon after meeting her, but I was needed back in Volutri to help with the changing of the rules and eating behaviors. I left her there in Forks even after I felt that pull on my soul. It was tearing me apart flying so far away from her.

"Brother is there something wrong," Aro asked as he sat beside me in the small airplane. I just reached over to close the window blind, and my hand skimmed his hand as he too reached to close the blind. He saw everything within my mind about the events and how I was being drawn away from our family just like Jane had.

"It's nothing!" I snapped as I pulled my hand to rest in my lap. The rest of the plane ride seemed to go in slow motion. I was all too thankful when it touched down in Italy and I was able to get free of such close confinements. For the next month I went out in search of rogue vampires to pass out the new law about killing humans. I had only been home a week when she arrived in Volutri. I was the only one home since everyone else had gone on vacation.

I heard her breathing before I saw her, as I smelled her far sooner than she probably would like to know. I left complete seeing her before me, mostly though I felt whole.

"You have kept me waiting for a long time, my love," I replied as my eyes met hers causing her to blush a slight rose color.

"Forgive me!" she mumbled as she moved forward a few steps.

"How is your family?" I questioned softly grasping her hand. She had a nice warmth to her.

"I talked to my brother a few days ago, he said all was fine. That the Cullen's, Jacob and he all moved to Astoria to start over," she said turning to look at the beautiful sunset. I though would gladly give up ever seeing another sunset if I could stay beside her for all of eternity.

"Leah, I'm sorry that your life was so drastically changed by our meeting," I muttered. She turned to look at me moving her warm hand to touch my face. I loved the feeling of her skin against mine it was like cold and hot.

"I don't! I wouldn't have been happy with Anthony if I realized that I hadn't really imprinted on him. I would have eventually found myself longing for something more and I wouldn't have known what I really was looking for. I envy him for figuring it out before I did," she replied slowly moving her hand to rest upon my chest right where my heart should be.

I felt weird. At her touch it almost felt like my heart was beating as she held onto my shirt. Her touch sent a fire to my very being. I could never leave her, nor could I allow her to leave me. I was unconditionally in love with her. She was my soul mate, and it didn't matter one bit about her being the wrong creature for me. For in this moment she was the only creature I would ever want standing before me watching the sun sink beyond the borders of the sky.

Review: Be kind and let me know what you are thinking. I would love to know if you can guess which vampire stole Leah's heart.


End file.
